Story Palace
by SaiyatonianSage
Summary: Just a little summary... The rest is inside.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a little new thing I want to try out. Essentially this segment is what I would like to attest to as a Q&A. I figured this would be the easiest way for me to interact with my readers and see what they would like to see in my stories, if you guys have any suggestions for pairings (unless otherwise stated or addressed within said story itself), plot ideas/arcs, anything like that. Also this is probably an easier way of showing you what story ideas I have stirring in my mind and presenting the main idea to you, rather than through polls. And you guys can PM me or leave a review about said things lol.

 **Story ideas:**

 _ **Prince of Solaria (DC Comics/Justice**_ **League with Marvel elements):** This little gem is about DC version of a Doctor Doom-like character (vastly powerful and intelligent, has his own country and kingdom, a keen eye for the female form, lol, and is Renaissance man of science and magic). The Oc for this story is named Aeolus Solaria...

 **Izayoi ( _Naruto)_ : **This little idea focuses on the main character Izayoi Uryu (title of the story will be Izayaoi... Naruto... lol). In this continuity Izayoi is the Jinchruiki of the Genryu (the Light Genryu specifically from the Dragon Blade Chronicles game) and it plays similarly to the 9-Tails attack on Kohona.

 **Thread of Destiny _(SWTOR- Disney Canon)_ :** My attempted version of the SWTOR story that would fit the mold of the Disney Canon while trying to "recanonize" EU/Legends stuff. The story will focus on a Jedi named Aiden Eos and his master Belth Allusis (and based on the pics of him on Wookiepedia, kinda reminds me of Gandalf lol) over the course of the Galactic Civil War and his friendship with Satele Shan. The themes will be play something similar to Lord of the Rings (friends, family, spirituality, betrayal, adventure, discovery, the spirit).

 **Force Sannin (Star _Wars/Naruto)_ : **So in this version of the story (Knight of the Stars), Naruto's world is part of the SW galaxy (either in the Outer Rim territories or the Unknown Regions), and this story is set during the early years of Tsunade's time. So in either case, we know Plageuis and his Midichlorian manipulation (including the possibility of Anakin being a side effect of the Midichlorian manipulation) and Aladar's potential power is sensed from a very young age by Plageuis. When Aladar and his master land on the planet (...), Plageuis instigates the rise of the Third Shinobi War...

This is a small sample of what is to come, but like I said please feel free to leave any ideas, reviews, suggestions. I deeply appreciate what you guys have done with me for a long time now, and I figured this is the least I could do lol (besides posting a new chapter for Legacy of the Throne... seriously that's all I get with the reviews -_-).


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Response:**

 **Silver crow:** Ah, I see I've awoken the sleeping beast with the Prince of Solaria story lol. I figured on keeping the arrogance, or rather prefer grandiloquent, for Aeolus.

I figured that, much like Doom, Aeolus will be the type of opponent that requires the entire planet to face lol. Gotta give credit where credits due.

Though I haven't decided if the story will be set in the normal DC universe or the Ame-Comi universe (the all female superhero universe)...

Trust me, I think you'll enjoy the grandiloquence from the Prince of Solaria.

Glad you like the Izayoi story too, also thanks for the harem suggestions.

 **The Authverlord:** Yeah, I'd figured on trying my hand on a grandiose type of character lol, and see where that takes us.

 **DinoT:** Thank you.

 **Guest:** Thank you also.

 **Story ideas:**

 **Alpha Mutant** _ **(working title; X-Men**_ **):** Somewhat similar in concept to my Homo-Caelestis story, but in this case this about the very first mutant in existence (before Apocalypse... let that sink in lol). The OC mutant will be named... well actually, that'll be a surprise lol (but suggestions are welcomed, as always). But the story will focus on the ongoing theme of prejudice of mutantkind (as figured for a X-Man story) and discover the path of a mortal god...

 **Chibiterasu ( _Naruto_ _)_ :** Following Silver crow's remark of an OP type character, it brought back a very old idea when I did my first Naruto story before it was deleted. As the title states, Chibiterasu is the child of Amaterasu (both from the Japan mythology and the game series Okami), and the child plays across the landscape of the Naruto verse, as godly children tend to do, and enjoys himself ;). Both Chibiterasu and Amaterasu are a part of a race called Celestial Brush god, along with 12 other creatures.

 **Destiny of the Phoenix _(X-Men)_ :** Kinda straight forward on this one, instead of Jean Grey being the Phoenix, it's instead placed in another host (name still under development).

 **Avatar of the Gods/Avatar of Olympus (DC Comics _)_ :** Another very old story concept of mine...

During the final days of the Greek gods reign in the realm of Man, Zeus decides to leave a parting gift: a guardian to watch over them. Combining the entirety of the Greek pantheon into this creation, a child named Ajax (bearing the eagle and lightning- the symbols of Zeus- on his back). Ajax discovers the lost souls of the fallen Amazon warriors and is tasked with finding them a new home, on an island called Themyscira.

Soon Ajax is swoon by the Amazon warriors, and their Queen Hippotalya, and beds them (lol). Soon Hippotalya is bearing Ajax's child; a girl named Diana.

So the basis of this story is set during the Ancient Greece times through the modern 21st century. Ajax will travel across the world when he's not on Themyscira and encounter other pantheons of other cultures (including Black Adam and Captain Marvel/Shazam).

There will be heavy incest in this story too: Diana, Donna Troy, and Cassandra Sandsmark (daughter, granddaughter and great granddaughter respectively)- hey, the story starts in Greece, lol, sue me XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Response:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 2):** Well, I mean Doom is a very dangerous figure in the Marvel universe, would be kinda weird if Aeolus wasn't right? But I have been debating if I want to keep the Solari last name, I probably will.

Hm, an excellent idea with the threats of the addresses but I figured a more intimidating factor would be if Solari was just there (in the Batcave, in the Fortress of Solitude, Lexcorp, etc).

Yeah, I also figured the regular DC universe would serve as a better way of displaying Solari's power and fortitude. I also like the all female superhero team too, but I figured the likes of Superman and Batman, and a few other male heroes, would still make the group (as I don't see Supes just sitting on the sidelines, same with Bats). But Diana has the main arch-enemy for Solari, interesting idea... Kinda surprised that either Donna, Supergirl or Powergirl aren't Diana's right hand.

You seem rather fascinated with Harley and Ivy lol XD, though I'm not sure by what you mean with Ivy being the head of Solari's environment, like agricultural wise... I mean I get that she would provide food and healing herbs and plants, and the like (probably the point you were making).

But since you brought Ra's' daughters, Circe, Queen Bee, Grail etc... Who would like to see be the main pairing (or the main girl) for Solari? Like the main waifu if you will lol, that's what kinda fascinates me about harems, since most people have preferred girl in the harem.

Glad you enjoy the Avatar of the Gods idea.

For the Chibiterasu story, I would recommend looking up the Okami wiki and the Okami games so you have a better idea of the lore (it's actually kinda fun but sad too). Plus Chibi is actually kinda a fun character (much like his mother: is benevolent, helping all those in need. He is loyal to his friends and determined to protect his partners; Unfortunately, he inherited several of his mother's "bad habits" such as a low attention span resulting in him staring into space when being spoken to, which sometimes leads him to go to sleep). You should also see the pictures of Chibiterasu, he's soo cute! lol.

With the Alpha Mutant story, I figured that first mutant would be born 20,000 years ago (in comparison Selene was born 17,000 years ago) on Hyborian Age (the same age as Selene was born in too). Which would be him (looking for name suggestions if you're interested).

With the Destiny of the Phoenix story, I love you lol. Funny enough, I did come up with a similar concept with the Phoenix Force called the Dragon Force. Anyway, though how old is Jean and Emma, kinda need to know for the OC's age. However I would suggest either the Crimson King, Ruby King, Emerald King, Silver King, or Gold King.

Love the ideas with X-Man or joining Magneto too.

 **The Authverlord (Chapter 2):** I figured the normal DC universe would serve a better purpose too.

 **DinoT(Chapter 2):** Ok.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapters 1 & 2):** Thank you, glad you like the Prince of Solaria and Avatar of the Gods stories.

 **Story ideas:**

 **Exodus (working** _ **title; X-Men**_ **):** The true son of Magneto, Ercole Maximoff, follows the path of his father; the annihilation of the Homo-Sapien scourge. With his father's pride and his sister's love and adoration... ;)... Ercole will lead mutantkind to its destiny of God's place on Earth.

 **Prince of Krypton _(working title; DC Comics)_ :** Set in the Earth-Prime universe, the prince of Krypton (wearing armor similarly to Preus') escapes the destruction of his homeworld from a dark looming figure... He lands on a unknown planet with a yellow sun, his body growing with the strength greater than gods...

 **Child of Rao ( _DC Comics)_ :** This story features the son of Rao, the Kryptonian god of ancient Kryptonian mythology. When Krypton is threatening to explode, the son of Rao prevents its destruction and entails the Kryptonians of their lost god.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Response:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 3):** Thank you, I couldn't think of a better way of demonstrating Aeolus' power other than literally starting the story with Aeolus defeating the entire League. Though I love the tea drinking idea lol.

Hmm, fair enough about the males on the team.

Ah ok, that makes for Supergirl and Donna. But yeah, Powergirl makes more sense than Dinah (though I have something in mind for her and Ollie... wink, wink).

In a sense that's kinda what I meant by main pairing (or first member... kinda has the same indication I guess), but I do love the backstory for how Grail and Aeolus meet thanks.

The Okami game series is actually kinda fun (haven't personally played, only saw the playthroughs but the soundtrack is SO beautiful; it's actually sounds familiar to Naruto's own soundtrack). But yes Chibi would have a human form but he usually prefers his puppy form.

Yep, about three thousand years and it'll be set during Hyborian Age (that's during Selene's time), then we'll cut to Apocalypse's time and onward. One reviewer suggest the name Eden or Revelations as the mutant name, but no idea yet on the birth name.

For the Destiny story, I'd pick Ruby King myself personally. I'd guess I'll make the OC and Emma 17 or 18 and make Jean 16 or 17... Also Emma can join the Hellfire Club while the OC stays with the X-Men (it'll be fun "missions" when the X-Men will be hunting down the Hellfire Club).

For the Exodus story, I... guess that Ercoles' powers would stem closer to his father's and his siblings (however I would love to hear any different powers he could have). Stomping your enemies is usually the best way to begin a story lol. Hmm, I'll consider the X-23 scene for the beginning though it might be a later chapter.

I imagine the Kryptonian prince would be the same age as Kara was when she landed on Earth (16 years old if I remember correctly). Hmm, I don't know about the sun part, I mean he'll be soaking in the sun's rays by the time he lands on Earth regardless.

I'm glad you like the Son of Rao idea too. I figured that since Krypton is prevented from its destruction that the most of the events on Earth probably won't happen (the biggest change would be Lex Luthor's influence over Earth I imagine). But also, the son of Rao would embark the spirits of the previous deities into new hosts (Nightwing, Flamebird, Vohc, etc.) like maybe Kara Zor-El, Alura, Faora, etc. lol.

The name of Aeolus' country will be Soleanna (from the Sonic 06 game).

Eh, the problem with Surge and Dust won't be that big of a problem... this is fanfic lol.

Also I updated Prince of the Stars...

 **The Authverlord (Chapter 3):** Hm yeah, it has the tragic love effect in it lol.

 **DinoT(Chapter 3):** I'll add all of those girls for the Kryptonian prince story lol, thank you. Well, the Kryptonian prince would be about as powerful as Superboy Prime basically, but I'll think about it.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapters 3):** Thank you, glad you like all my ideas so far!

 **Airon07 (Chapter 3):** Unfortunately I'm not too familiar with the 40k Warhammer verse to properly write a full story.

 **Guest (Chapter 3):** Good question, I figured Ercoles' color scheme would be either Black and Gold or Black and White (like the one Magneto wore during the Marvel NOW series).

I appreciate the name titles for the Alpha Mutant story ;). I like Eden a lot lol.

Hm, I figured on the name of Jason Chol (which is a Jewish folklore of a 'supernatural bird', sometimes glossed as a phoenix) for the real name. For the X-Men codename... no idea.

I don't know about a female Deadpool, but everything YES!

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 3):** Ah, now that you remind me I did have a DC/Marvel Doctor Strange story in mind. It would feature Ryan Cameron-Strange, as he is the adopted son of Stephen Strange, and takes the mantle of Doctor Strange after a battle leaves his adopted father unable to carry the mantle.

 **Guest (Chapter 3):** Will do.

 **Chaos Sorcerer (Chapter 3):** Apparently you and Silver crow have good taste in Doctor Doom-like characters lol. I'm a Marvel fan myself, except for the crazy stuff that's been going lately -_-, but I digress. I haven't decided yet on what universe this would take place in: New 52, Rebirth, Justice League Unlimited, Young Justice...

Hm, an OC son of Jean Grey... Maybe, I'll play that one by ear.

For Exodus, the pairings between Ercole, Wanda and Polaris (as the first pairings). Pietro could be the step child in the family (which would explain Magneto's contempt for Pietro as Ercole would be the true heir of Magneto). So far his powers would be similar to Magneto's own, I might change it, but that's what I have so far.

Aw, thanks for the compliment!

 **Story ideas:**

 **Jedi Prince (** _ **Star Wars**_ **):** This story is about the young brother to Padme Amidala, Adonai Naberrie. The setting of this story is rather unique since the Jedi Order follows more in line with the Army of Light (from the Battle of Ruusan period), meaning that the Jedi Order are the leading figures in the galaxy compared to the Republic and Senators, with their own armies and fleets. Might be some incest in here, I dunno lol.

 **The Strangest Magic _(Young Justice/Marvel)_ :** This story follows the young sorcerer Ryan Cameron-Strange, the adopted son of Stephen Strange. He is close friends with Zatanna and Doctor Fate, but one day a great mystical threat invades the mortal realm of the universe and Doctor Strange is unable to carry the title of Doctor Strange, leaving the title to his son. Now Ryan Strange is tasked with protecting the mystical and mortal realms of the multiverse, as a much darker threat looms in the future...

 **Khaji Da ( _working title; Young Justice_ _)_ :** This story features a white beetle scarab landing on Earth during the first season of the show. Axel Skyros comes across the scarab as it lands down the street from his home in an abandoned area. As the young man finds the scarab and touches it, it latches itself onto him and takes control; however there's a problem...

When Axel regains control of his body, his arm has punctured through the head of a large humanoid android; a young teams of superheroes are staring at him in surprise by his sudden appearance and how quickly he destroyed the android...


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Response:**

 **Naruko (Chapter 4):** I know, I'm gonna get back to Homo-Caelestis soon I just need to get back with my co-author first.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 4):** Oh... I kinda figured and was even going to write something along those lines lol (it kinda sounded like you).

I like the names Eden and Revelation, but I was thinking recently that the birth name could be Sabah Ud-Almeisan (Morning of the Shining One), Sabah Ud-Alnair (Morning of the Bright One), Saif Al-Din (Sword of the Faith), Sa'd (Fortune, good luck), Errai (The Shepard), Sabah Ud-Kochab (Morning of the Star), Saifullah (Sword of God), Sadalmelik (Lucky star of the King)... Kinda based on Apocalypse's name which is Arabic I believe. And yes, Red Sonja is part of the Hyborian Age too, and I like the bodyguard aspect it :).

Oh, I love the Celestial armor idea... That'll be fun lol. Oh yeah, a young Thor though I don't remember the timeframe when Apocalypse and Thor met.

I think you know what I have in mind for Dinah and Ollie lol (find a comic called Superman and Black Canary by BenMarxx, should give you an idea lol; also any adult comic by Fred Perry XD, you'll DIE in love with those I have no doubt- Rated X-Men is a great start). The description for Grail kinda reminds me of Alpha New God somewhat lol.

That's kinda what I meant in a sense with the Ruby King idea (Chol going to the X-Men and Emma with the Hellfire Club), and I do LOVE the chess piece idea!

For the Exodus story, that's actually not a bad idea with the concept of Luminous for Ercole, I love it! I'm going for the old comics (where Wanda and Pietro are Magneto's children; but in Pietro's case he could be a step-child or from another mother).

Yeah, Magneto has never like Pietro...

Any team name suggestions for Ercole's team?

Hm, fair point with Ercole's color scheme.

Yeah, I like the codename Phoenix too (makes sense since you made the case of Xavier not closing the Phoenix off from Chol), sometimes a simple name is better lol. Hm, Joseph's not bad but I have some others: Josiah and Joshua... But I like the idea of Chol being the father of Hope (as well as the pairing for it lol... Daddy's little girl XD).

I thought the reason Kara was supposedly stronger than Supes was because of her muscular structure (the gravity on Krypton is 10x more dense as Earth's, so that would cause Kara's body to process the sunlight better: that was one explanation from the Batman/Superman Apocalypse movie), but since the Kryptonian prince (now named Rozan-Hel; the house name is reference to Helios, the sun god... the closest one I could find that signifies to Rao) is a Prime Kryptonian it would make little difference if he circled around the sun or not as his body would immediately absorb the sun like any other Kryptonian.

Yeah, I figured Ashra-Rao (the son of Rao) would revitalize the mythology and religion back on Krypton lol. Though it would bring the thought of Krypton's involvement since they're still alive, how would that affect the DC universe?...

I figured the country of Soleanna could be right above Madagascar (where Genosha would be), plus since I'm including some Marvel elements that would include a certain type of metal on a certain continent...

That's actually a interesting concept with the Brotherhood of Darkness being the main antagonists, thanks! Though I'm not exactly sure of what you mean by 'wouldn't that make him one of the most powerful lords by the sheer fact of him ruling Naboo', I figured (using the mindset of the Separatists) that the Core Worlds held far more power and influence than the Outer Rim worlds, which Naboo is. But I agree with a strong Force user in Adonai (kind of my MO by this point lol).

Hm, I think I'll stick with Ryan lol, I want a normal name for this OC. Yeah, that's a good idea with hopping between DC and Marvel universes (perhaps one incident could combine them). I love the pairings lol, I figured the harem for this story would be mainly magic girls.

... Not a bad idea with White Scarab, but I don't see the New Gods intervening in all honesty getting involved with the Reach (I like the concept but the New Gods usually keep to themselves unless Darkseid's involved). The original idea I had for the Scarab was that the White Scarab was the first, original creation but an incident caused the Scarab to become damaged enough so that the original programming was reverted.

But... damn, I still like the New God concept was well...

I figured the Scarab and Axel would get off a lot friendlier than Jaime and Beetle; I also figured that Axel could serve as a intermediary between the Team and the League (I guess a part-timer for the League). Which could set a rift between him and Robin, Wally, and possibly Kaldur. I also noticed that every member of the Team has a Mentor (Kaldur and Aquaman, Wally and Flash, Robin and Batman, Meg'ann and Martian Manhunter, Superboy and Superman by the end of Season 1, Zatanna and her father, Artemis and Green Arrow), so should Axel have a Mentor or be solo like Roy? Any other woman in the harem, lol? Perhaps all the women from the show XD.

Oh, I also figured on Axel being around 14-15 at the start of the story... Don't know why but it feels right given the age range lol.

Naturally I shouldn't be surprised by the OC and Cyclops rivalry lol XD.

I like the idea of Jean being on Scott's team, making Scott feel jealous and inadequate (though I normally don't mind Cyclops, I kinda like him from the Evolution tv show, I don't know the franchise is making him an asshole).

Love the Phoenix team!

 **DinoT(Chapter 4):** I will lol.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapters 4):** Thank you kindly, and yes I consider requests, what do you have in mind?

 **xhanti.m70 (Chapters 1 & 2):** Thank you for the support, and I'll think about the JLU setting for Prince of Solaria.

 **Lobsteroids (Chapter 4):** I've always wanted to see a royal Jedi in a story, so I figured this would be my chance lol. I might think of doing another royal Jedi story from Alderaan, I dunno yet.

The way I see it, a more militant Jedi Order would be actually for the better as the Jedi wouldn't grow complacent with their position, as they would be more aware of their surroundings and rule with a stern but fair hand. It would be kinda like the Old Republic era in a way, or the Renaissance. A little incest always makes for an interesting story lol, but yeah I thought it be fun.

 **Chaos Sorcerer (Chapter 4):** I figured on an amalgam of powers would work for Ercole (Quicksilver's speed, Scarlet Witch's Chaos Magic, Polaris' and Magneto's powers). Yes, Emma Frost will be included in this. And thank you for the kind words, I try my best to come up with a good and unique story.

Yes, "fun" encounters indeed XD.

I will do The Strangest Magic story, don't worry. Hm, I haven't thought of that for Ryan being a nexus, but I don't see why not, thanks.

Lol, the New 52 was a lot of fun wasn't it? Hmm, I'm starting to see something going on with the New 52; a jealous young Superman might be exciting to exploit his relationship with Wonder Woman. Thanks for the Marvel girl suggestions, and yes I'm bringing in a small amount of Marvel elements mainly anything Doom-related events and stuff like that.

Yes, any Scarab is designed to take on the Lantern Corps, that's why the Lanterns are scared of the Reach and vice versa.

I'm trying to get back to stories like Homo-Caelestis and Shadowstar but I have so many ideas in my head lol.

Thank you for the kind words! I usually do a lot of research in the meaning of names to make their unique and individual.

 **Story ideas:**

 **Sword of the Galaxy (** _ **Star Wars Rebels**_ **):** Somewhat similar in concept with Awaken of a New Hope (which I'm currently writing on as we speak), but this is more in line with the Rebels tv show (can't wait for the Kenobi/Maul rematch!), this story focuses on the Galactic Empire and the growing Rebellion.

Our story focuses on our hero Aiden Eos, a young adventurer that is swept in the early waves of a Rebel cell. Learning the ways of the Force under a stern and wise teacher, Aiden discovers new planets and dangers across the galaxy; his path crossed by devious and deadly Inquisitors and a shadow looming behind the young man...

Kinda vague in detail but... that's mainly because I want to keep those a secret lol. But it will have many elements of the EU present here, TFU I and etc., but if you're interested, you'll be in for a treat... I can ASSURE you.

 **The Empire's Blade _(Star Wars)_ :** This story is set during the Legacy Era, the time of the Fel Empire. Our story is told from Lucifer Draay and his life as Imperial Knight and his growing relationship with Marasiah Fel and her father Roan Fel, the rise of the One Sith and the eventual fall of the Fel Emperor. And the tale that follows after...

 **Tales of the Stars ( _Star Wars_ ):** This story is pretty unique as it's pretty much the Greeks myth set in a Star Wars setting. Like the Ones, Abeloth, Ashla and Bogan will serve as the Greek Gods for Star Wars (intervening and showing themselves to the OC and other characters in the lore), and many of the Greek myths will be told in a Star Wars format (something with the Mandalorians being similar to the story of Troy, another with the Illaid, the other being the Odyssey, another with the Witches of Dathormir as the Oracles, etc.); something of those lines.

I figured this will be a collection of stories in a way, so one story might have 5-10 chapters... It's still a work in process on the concept.

 **One Sith ( _Star Wars_ ): **Probably the last Star Wars idea I have in mind...

Silver crow brought this idea to my attention, in a sense, when he said about a story idea of Palpatine having a son. Naturally I was curious on this idea but the biggest problem: Palpatine himself. Given the nature of the Sith and the Rule of Two, I fear that Palpatine would be too paranoid to have a son of his son and especially in training him (which makes sense).

However I devised an alternative, which I think he might like...

Instead of a son of Palpatine, get rid of Palpatine and have someone else take his place: Darth Deus.

Darth Deus will be the final Sith Lord in the Rule of Two era instead of Sidious, learning all the powers of his ancestors and guiding the Galaxy to state of true peace that the Jedi scum were too prideful, arrogant, and ignorant of doing on their own. He will learn from a Sith Lord so powerful and so wise, he could prevent others from dying... but not himself.

 **Story Deletion:**

Alright so this will be a once in a while poll if you will, but since I have quite a number of stories currently, and I seem to take too long for some people (looks at the 40+ reviews for Legacy of the Throne saying 'Continue' or 'Update'... -_-). But here I will make a list of potential stories that MIGHT or MAY be deleted.

 _ **Alpha New God**_

 _ **Ame-Comi Godheads**_

 _ **Awaken of a New Hope**_

 _ **Celestial Avatar**_

 ** _Chaos Warrior_**

 ** _Darth Idoneus_**

 ** _Force Wars_**

 ** _Golden Age of the Force_**

 ** _Homo-Caelestis_**

 ** _Infinite Crisis: Rebirth_**

 ** _Knight of Mandalore_**

 ** _Knight of the Stars_**

 ** _Knight of the Old Republic 3- Heart of the Force_**

 ** _Legacy of the Throne_**

 ** _Prince of the Stars_**

 ** _Rise of the Je'daii Empire_**

 ** _Rise of the Symbiosis_**

 ** _Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse_**

 ** _Shadows of the Sun_**

 ** _Shadowstar_**

 ** _Shinobi of the Stars_**

 ** _Solorian amongst a Saiyan family_**

 ** _Star Wars Episode VII: Force Empire_**

 ** _Young Avengers_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Response:**

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 5):** Thank you for your vote, I probably won't delete that one (considering the reviews about it or any of the other stories).

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 5):** ... Lol. I didn't expect your reaction to be so serious XD.

 **Guest (Chapter 5):** Aw, you guys are sweethearts for my stories XD.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapters 4):** Eh, I don't know. Having a Superman-like can break the story, since he/she could end the conflict before it ever got that bad (even without going down the tyrant route).

 **Silver crow (Chapters 5):** 12th Century... I'll keep that in mind thanks.

Hopefully you enjoyed those comics (especially the X-Men one by Fred Perry ;) ).

I figured Polaris would be the full-blooded sister and Wanda be the half-sister... Damn, looks like his color scheme will be black and gold, lol, you sold me on the golden hexes XD.

Hm, I don't think the Herald of Saviors would suffice lol.

I figured the opening scene would be when Chol is born or very young, Charles Xavier would feel a powerful psionic presence and tracks it down. Upon finding Chol, Xavier scans the child's mind and enters the astral plane; upon which Xavier discovers a pristine white room, but feels rather hot and humid, and finds a grown young man stark naked save for a streak of cosmic fire wrapped around his lower area (lol). The young man would have a birthmark/tattoo on his right arm, and he would be oblivious to the Professor. The Phoenix would manifest and grow behind the grown up Chol and talk directly to Xavier; warning him of attempting to close it off from the boy's mind (if I remember correctly, it was Xavier who sealed it off from Jean Grey as she didn't know about it until much, much later) and body, but offers the mutant the opportunity to raise Chol. Looking up the VS Battle Wiki for Jean Grey (in her Phoenix form- the one with the green spandex outfit- she's stated to be Solar System level, the same level as Thor and Sentry, thought you'd be interested in knowing. Also the Kryptonians, Wonder Woman, and any Superman-level character has been upgraded to Solar System level, though Zer0the0mega108 is a bit sketchy on that idea).

Josiah Chol it is lol, thanks for the name suggestions. Lol, you seem pretty anxious for some Daddy/Daughter "bonding" ;).

If I remember correctly, Kara's pod went through a wormhole of some kind thus landing on Earth when Clark's an adult. And don't worry, Rozan-Hel is Prime levels of broken lol (makes sense as both he and Prime are from the Earth-Prime universe); speaking of, Prime's scale on VS Battle Wiki also increased from Solar System previously to Galaxy level (though for the Infinite Crisis Rebirth story, it'll remain Solar System... unless you want it to change lol), if you want I'd recommend taking a look at the VS Battle Wiki website it might you some interesting ideas.

Hm, not a bad start with the Guardians coming to Krypton and interfering with Ashra for a bit. Still waiting for the greater DC Universe effect lol, but I imagine Ashra-Rao being on the Universe scale.

It's fine about the name lol.

Ah, I see what you mean from the Jedi Prince story.

... Alright, damn it lol, you win. The Scarab will be augmented by New God technology (though I honestly don't know what difference that'll make besides the Boom Tube and possibly the Sphere from the show). A female Scarab huh, only you lol. Alright, so no mentor too gotcha. Hm, I'd wait for him to be a part-time Leaguer until after alien invasion (which aliens?) thing with Starfire that you mentioned, not quite at the start as he'd be too unused with the Scarab and no experience with being a superhero.

Though what episode would Starfire be crashing on? Just for a reference point for me to work on. Though I'm curious with the sudden fixation of Starfire with Axel... kinda seems sudden.

Here's the power scale for the Scarab story (based on the show itself):

 **Building to Building+:**

Miss Martian ( _Small Building with telekinesis_ )

Starfire ( _Large Building; feats from the Teen Titans show_ )

Superboy ( _Building to Large Building with Shields_ )

Wonder Girl ( _Large Building_ )

Black Beetle ( _Large Building_ )

Despero ( _Large Building_ )

Everyone else (Humans) are Street to Room level. Superboy is Wall level normally (stronger than the Humans, weird to me by hey...).

I'll keep that in mind with Starfire and Blackfire for Aelous, thanks.

Good thinking with the thing between Jean and Scott, and you have any ideas for the humiliation ;).

Aw... I think this the first time you've said no to any of my stories :(.

But I suppose I can substitute the Empire's Blade title with the Sword of the Galaxy, should work. And don't worry about the relationships with Marasiah and the other Knights, and Astraal Vao, they'll be in very good and comfortable hands ;).

I'm currently working on the One Sith (and Prince of Solaria as we speak) and the story will begin in 32 BBY (keeping the location hidden), but you're suggesting that Deus kills Plageuis right? (just to be sure, the phrasing looks a bit off to me, but it might be me). Anyway, since you mentioned Deus' age, originally I figured he'd be in his 30's during his fight with Plageuis and his forties by 22 BBY, but since I figured he'd would be able to use midi-chlorian to give himself eternal youth... you can see where that goes lol.

But you mentioned Deus being a year or two older than Padme... We'll figure it out. But I love the idea of Deus being the mentors to Padme and Riyo as well having an relationship with Mina Bonterni (how old do you think she is? I reckon the same age I had Deus as mentioned above).

I figured a ball scene might appear very soon, as well as some flirting ;).

 **masterart (Chapter 5):** Hm, not bad but a crossover with what?

 **DinoT (Chapter 5):** ... Ok.

 **Lobsteroids (Chapter 5):** I really appreciate the flattery of your honesty lol, and yeah I figured on keeping most on the back burner while focusing on a select few at a time.

 **Guest (Chapter 5):** ... Ok, I must be really good at writing Star Wars stories...

 **Story ideas:**

 _ **No current story ideas, but if you have suggestions please feel free to tell them here.**_

 **Story Focus:**

Alright, so given the last poll from the last chapter, I've decided not to delete any of my stories but instead to make a poll to which of my stories you guys want me to focus on. The way this will work is that I list all the stories in my roster and my readers will pick 5 of those stories, the most consistent of those picks will be main focus for, say, 5 chapters; in case of a tie, I'll address that in the next chapter.

 **Alpha New God**

 **Ame-Comi Godheads**

 **Awaken of a New Hope**

 **Celestial Avatar**

 **Chaos Warrior**

 **Darth Idoneus**

 **Force Wars**

 **Golden Age of the Force**

 **Homo-Caelestis**

 **Infinite Crisis: Rebirth**

 **Knight of Mandalore**

 **Knight of the Stars**

 **Knights of the Old Republic 3- Heart of the Force**

 **Legacy of the Throne**

 **Prince of the Stars**

 **Rise of the Je'daii Empire**

 **Saiyatonian: Guardian of the Omniverse**

 **Shadows of the Sun**

 **Shadowstar**

 **Shinobi of the Stars**

 **Star Wars Episode VII- Force Empire**

 **Young Avengers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Response:**

 **Naruko (Chapter 6):** Lol yeah, I do tend to delve pretty deeply into the Star Wars lore though my Star Wars Episode VII- Force Empire story sticks mainly to the movie source, so that might be something you'd be interested in.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 6):** Thank you for the story focus suggestions.

Hm, maybe. I'll give it some thought on that idea, but thank you for the suggestion.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 6):** What's the idea with Aeolus and Dinah?

Lol, I think I have something in mind for the 12th century Thor fight...

Hm, I was thinking that Ercole would be Polaris twin brother. Code name, damn... Didn't actually think of that- maybe Xander (protector of mankind, or mutantkind in this case). I figured that his relationship with Quicksilver would be indifferent, he wouldn't care about Quicksilver or give him any real thought.

Herald of Saviors is the team name then :).

Glad you love the Phoenix opening scene, so based on the little tidbit of having a good relationship with Jean AND grow up with Emma, I imagine that Chol would be the first X-Men to join, followed by Emma, then Jean (possibly Scott) at the same time too. Well, that description of the Phoenix covering its wings IS in its base form, it hasn't adopted Jean as the astral Avatar form.

Yeah, Hope Summers is rather underused :(. But, you know, a little "family bonding" doesn't hurt anyone ;). Don't worry it'll be the Chol/Grey family tree now lol.

Hm, alright, I don't see any harm in a Miss Sinister in all three mutant stories.

Duly noted for Scott's daughter comment...

Like I said, Rozan-Hel will be as broken as Prime was lol, so it'll be kinda... interesting to see what I can do with him (might have to look at all Pre-Crisis threats in order for there to be any challenges). I already have plans of a final battle between Isun and Prime...

Ooh, you know how to tease my heart lol; you got it with the Guardians of Oa (Ganthet and the other female Guardian will be safe), love the idea of the Star Sapphires setting up base on Krypton, the destruction of War World, and the saving of the Green Martian to become part of the Divine Krypton Empire (LOVE the name!). Kara and Kal's mothers are already added ;).

Fair points on the New God upgrades for the Scarab. Oh right, the Citadel were the ones trying to enslave Starfire, already on that lol. Well, I meant that the Amazo situation would be the starting point for Axel (but since you mentioned Starfire appearing like thirty minutes later with the invasion...), I would wait until a week or so until Starfire appears with the invasion following her (or the thirty minutes later thing lol). I'll go with the Teen Titans Rebirth version of Starfire, I love the casual clothing she wears ;). Lol, only you can pull off so many jealous moments for boys in the Team XD, love the idea of the beach scene (since we don't know when Artemis arrived in the Cave, though the rest of the Team live at the Cave but I digress), and this might be a branching off point for a new team (The Titans as an extension of the Team, since with the Starfire/invasion, it could make Batman consider expanding the Team from its origins as a Black Ops force to something more superhero-like lol; makes sense as Star and Beetle are part of the Titans, might as well use that as a base), plus it could serve as an initiative for Axel and Star to earn a spot for a part-time in the Justice League. But yeah, Artemis appeared about an episode or two after the Amazo episode.

So I remodeled the power scale for the White Scarab story (it's more akin to the DC Extended Universe levels, unless I decided to pull from the New 52 levels):

 _In the case of the DCEU, most of the Leaguers would be roughly Mountain level, but if we went with the New 52 levels then Superman and the League would be at Planet level (funny enough, in the Post-Crisis continuity Blue Beetle was at Planet level while Superman and the like were Star)._

And I'm glad you suggested them for Aeolus, including Killer Frost too.

Oh, I also figured that Axel Skyros' appearance would look similar to Tommy Terror from the first season of Young Justice (Episode 11 "Terrors" if I recall correctly, but with caramel brown hair instead of blonde... or maybe a dirty blonde color instead). Probably he could go to school at Gotham Academy (same school as Barbara, Artemis, Bette Kane, and Dick Grayson) but stays at the Cave (or The Tower with the Titans idea).

Hm, now that I think about, I could expand the Young Justice universe to include the new DC animated movies (from Justice League: War to the Judas Contract; as they share very similar animation styles so it could work).

Glad you like the idea of starting Deus at thirty (feels so weird to me since most of my OC's are 13-17 lol), but yeah once he masters midi-chlorian manipulation then he could revert to the year older than Padme idea that you mentioned. Though I imagine he won't actually do it until the 22 BBY mark (since he has to keep his current appearance since it would cause some strange questions being asked). But there are quite a few surprises in this story I think you'll enjoy (and probably would never guess... unless you actually guess them lol). I've thought of the many Jedi proteges idea, but I haven't found the proper context for people like Barriss, Aayla, Shaak Ti, etc. yet. So you're suggesting that Saarai be Vice Chair (like Mas Amedda)? Don't worry, Deus will mentor Padme and Riyo Chuchi lol (and any other female Senators you can think of... now that I think about it, Mon Mothma was the same age as Padme).

... That'll be a long weekend lol, for the girls XD. But I still love the ball idea.

Perfect! I LOVE those upstaging ideas for Josiah, gives me something to work with XD. Ooh yeah, I also forgot about Ruby thanks.

Damn... I actually REALLY love a Flash Prime type of character. Hm, I suppose instead of an OC, I can do a Self-Interest... I'll leave that to the jury lol. But yeah, I might cheat a little here: I would use the name Godspeed along with the design of Godspeed's costume (white and gold, which also answers your question about the color of his Speed Force). Though I love the Ame-Comi universe concept but with the main DC timelines involved (I'm basing the Superwoman and Batwoman from their Earth 11 counterparts for the Ame-Comi universe) and I also like the notion of a more playful, flirting character XD (whereas I'm far more quiet and down-to-earth IRL, lol).

I also love the third son of Odin idea too, but instead of the sword of Sutur I would use the All-Black the Necrosword (... although I could use both- have the Sword of Sutur as the first sword then the battle with Gorr, the Asgardian prince would take the Necrosword as his claim). Love the setup for the women lol, though I'm not sure if you're suggesting Lady Loki would be part of the harem; also love the beginning idea with the Tenth Realm and the Angels.

I love the Jade Hero too! As strong as Maestro, that's some power right there lol. So the OC's second form is his World War form, then his final form is World Breaker/Green Scar (or Jade Scar or Emerald Scar), correct?

Hm, I like the idea of this Hulk being different from Bruce's (as Bruce's Hulk is the essential Jekkyl and Hyde thing due to his problems) but I figured that the OC (being roughly 16-18, unsurprising lol) spots someone out there during the Gamma Bomb radiation testing, and sneaks away from General Ross, naturally Betty notices and chases after him. As the OC chases the kid (Rick Jones) off base, he hears Betty calling out to him; clearly agitated/worried by her appearance after chasing him down, the OC tries to get her away from the bomb test site when...

I don't know about the Hulk OC being a mutant beforehand, I would think he would be able to boost his Gamma radiation for a short time and increase it again after some time has past (a more serene form of anger, if you will, and far more controlled... oh, you already said that XD). I also like the little twist with Ross adopting the OC, very clever.

I appreciate the story suggestions and also the story focus things too.

Oh and you got it for Wasp and hating Ant-Man too.

Yeah that and I don't know that much about Sly Moore to really keep her around (that position will be filled by someone else).

So what's the Naruto fic ideas?

Eh, I don't know about THAT hairstyle (something about the bald sides then hair on top...) for the OC Hulk. I was thinking more along the lines of a faux mohawk/fohawk kind of look.

I think I have something in mind for Bruce...

Taken under advisement for the Avenger buddies thing lol. Any costume ideas for the OC Hulk, or something more like She-Hulk would wear (like jeans and a team symbol shirt- the lower case Greek letter for Gamma I guess).

I like the Ultron idea too.

 **The Saiyan (Chapters 6):** Hm, not a bad idea...

 **Guest (Chapter 6):** Not a bad idea, but what would I base it on? That's where I'm kinda stuck on.

 **xhanti.m70 (Chapter 6):** Thank you for the story focus suggestions, I appreciate them.

 **Story ideas:**

 **Crystal of Atlantis ( _Disney- with Kingdom Hearts elements/crossover_ ):** This story begins at the time of the Atlantis: The Lost Empire movie (my fave) and as the Crystal of Atlantis hovers above the city, and the Atlantean Queen is drawn to its power, the Crystal itself begins to take form and lowers itself to the ground as the tidal waves are frozen in time. The Crystal gives the King and his people a warning of abusing HIS power for so long, and offers them a prophecy of returning to the surface someday as it is too late for their sins.

The Queen and her child Kida watched their home and kingdom sink to the depths of the ocean below, floating next to the God that gave them so much. The Queen speaks, softly, to the Crystal asking him why he spared them. He doesn't answer. However he begins to fly away and they are pulled along with him, to their surprise and fear.

Outside the realm of the Crystal's power, the shadows of the Heartless loom over...

 _ **Any and all of the stories inspired by Silver crow:**_

 **Jade Hero ( _Marvel_ ):** "Lastly the Jade Hero okay the premise is instead of Bruce Banner becoming the Hulk a Oc takes his place as the Strongest One there Is the diffence being this Oc starts of as a more powerful Hulk and one that doesn't have a split personality due to a tragic past like Banner so when he's exposed to the Gama bomb he doesn't become a monster instead he becomes a Hulk for good no changing back to being a human" (His words)

 **Godspeed ( _working title; DC Comics- Ame-Comi_ ):** "I'm curious have you considerd writing something akin to a Flash Prime or Zoom Prime story say the premise being in the same world Superboy Prime comes from a different young man gets sucked into the cosmic storm only this time it's the speed force ( this Oc isn't called Barry, Wally or Eobard he's got his own name he's just a fan of the Flash mythos and family ) and so the Oc becomes Zoom or Flash Prime ( so no Superboy Prime what so ever ) and instead of going bat shit insane about the fact he's in what to him is a comic world he loves it and doesnt care about destroying the multiverse or re making his perfect world to him this is a dream come true he's essentially the God of the Speed Force ( like I said he's a Superboy Prime Level Flash/Zoom ) and no one can really challenge him even if whole Flash family's came together to try and stop him ( but he's not really evil ) and so does what any young man with his kinda power to jump between worlds would do... go to the world with no male heros or Villians ( essentially the Ami Comi universe but with the setting of the main line Dc comics ) and have him run to the Batcave to flirt with the Bat family then to the fortress of Solitude to flirt with the Supergirl, Superwoman and Power Girl what have you then lead Jessie Quick on a run around the world flirting with her a mile a minute or you now more considering the speed they be going ( as for his speed force Colour I'd leave that to you lol )" (His words).

 **Odinson ( _working title; Marvel_ ):** "how about a Third Son of Odin this Oc becoming the Norse God of Fire, Strength and for the hell of it Passion equally beloved by both Thor and Loki ( maybe even Lady Loki ), his Legendary Weapon would be the Sword of Surtur taking the swords power and therefor its old masters power for himself, he would also have the love of Lady Sif, Amora and Hela and his first adventure that we see could be finding his sister Angela ( who yes he romances but remember they are Gods haha ) and making peace with the Angels of the tenth and realm conveniently becoming the lover of the Angels as he does it lol" (His words).

 **Story Focus:**

 _ **Same as from the last chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Response:**

 **DinoT (Chapter 7):** Ok.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 7):** Thank you again for the kind words.

As for your story suggestions, I'll take those in mind too. I appreciate the effort.

 **Guest (Chapter 7):** Any particular Star Wars story or all of them?

 **Silver crow (Chapter 7):** Ah, classy idea with Dinah and Aeolus ;).

Pretty much what I had in mind for the fight with young Thor and the First Mutant lol, smacking the godliness out of him XD.

Ah damn, Salvator is good... Hm, I wonder if...

Yeah, that's a pretty good reason too, I figured the Phoenix's hair would begin to glow like amber to assure her point lol. Though just to be clear, the four of them (Josiah, Emma, Jean and Scott) are the first X-Men (given the opening scene with Professor X would be any indication) then once the Hellfire Club is introduced Josiah and Emma infiltrate the Club and begin to take over (but keep their double lives hidden from the X-Men), right? Cause that sounds like the general idea so far.

For the team names of the Phoenix story, Alpha and Omega should suffice (that's actually pretty brilliant... don't outsmarting me!).

Like I said, trust me with the Isun and Prime fight- that'll be my swan song for any story I've written.

For Rozan, any threat like Darkseid can easily compensate with his Avatars (given the Godhead Darkseid thing, he'll be able to judge how powerful the Kryptonian prince is, but I digress). As for Ashra... he'd be about as powerful as a Skyfather lol; I suppose the only real threats to the Kryptonian God would be the New Gods, the Dark Gods, Cythonna, and...

Damn, I like the Colossus of Rhodes statue idea for Aeolus, thanks.

So I got the confirmation for Starfire's arrival lol, will do. I kinda got a funny idea of Tula just emerging from the ocean and walking onto the beach lol. Hm, not a bad idea with the time skip before the teams forming.

Yeah, I won't make that comparison of Axel and Tommy lol, though I don't know what Tuppence Terror would say...

Alright, thanks for the little backstory for Axel in Gotham Academy, really appreciate it. I would've just taken the main plot for the animated movies lol, rest assured.

I like the ideas for how Deus could gather Jedi followers into the One Sith (I'm leaving the physical appearance part out of this review, for surprises lol), the idea with Ahsoka and Barriss is amazing and Aayla and Shaak Ti being Jedi bodyguards is pretty ingenious in concept too.

Again thank you for the ideas for Aeolus and the party, love the suggestions lol.

Duly noted for the leadership styles for Josiah and Scott.

Nah, your description of those ideas were better explained through your words XD.

For the Prime Flash story, you didn't answer my question about whether to use an OC or a Self-Insert (since Prime himself is kinda an SI for... reasons lol). But yeah the Godspeed design is simply gorgeous!

For the Third Odinson (technically first given your later post), I was thinking that the Asgardian Prince's name would be: Arne (pronounced _orn_ , I believe- Eagle), Eirik (the unique one/prince)... It's about all I got lol. Anyway, glad you like the Necro Sword idea too; love the God titles for the Prince also. Same with Amora's sister and the granddaughters of Thor.

For the Jade Hero, so the OC Hulk will be strong as Maestro and about the fourth smartest person on the planet, gotcha.

Nice comparison with Adonis lol.

Love the little joke about the height differences between Betty and the OC (thinking about the name...)

I don't think any Captain America-like experiment before the gamma explosion should happen, maybe as a small dose but not a full experiment.

Lol, I'm on board with the fine clothing style of Harrison Wells for Axel and the Godspeed character.

So the clothing that Betty wore in the Ultimates but the red skin of the 616 She-Rulk, gotcha.

Yeah, I'd probably go with beige military cargo pants, fingerless black gloves and a black or white wifebeater shirt for the Jade Hero lol. Maybe some dog tags too.

Consider Ms. Marvel added to the Avengers lol.

For the first Naruto fic idea, I really like it. Very unique characterization of the OC having Hinata's hair color but Naurto's style, it actually sounds pretty cool (though I do imagine Kushina's red hair too lol), shouldn't be surprised about the whisker marks XD. Hm, interesting idea with Kazuki's chakra (the name of the OC means ' _Kazu_ '- harmony, peace and ' _ki_ '- brightness, hope or tree) being the same amount as Madara's. (Reading through the other things)... very nice, very nice. As for the team leader, I'd go with Mirai since it'd be kinda unique imo (plus she's cute lol). Ah yes, the inevitable strain of marriage... sometimes a woman needs a young strapping lad in her life XD. The only problem about the thing with Sadara is that... Kazuki's chakra level would already start at Madara's level (by your word) so, yeah, Sadara isn't catching up any time soon, plus with that Naruto would be more likely to focus his attention to his youngest son with that type of power (Boruto, his sister, and Sadara are nowhere NEAR Madara's level yet), which could leave a resentment on Boruto's part.

The second Naruto idea isn't bad, the little cool thing I would add is to make Itachi's younger brother look exactly Indra himself (full reincarnation in this scenario) but everything else I like. Though I don't remember Itachi being rude to his fangirls...

But have you any additional thoughts about the Naruto story about Okami and Chibi?

Hm, I don't know about the Inhuman Oc. Like you mentioned it's already pretty similar to my Homo-Caelestis story, sorry :(.

To be fair, the only reason I take so long is because of your reviews XD. Anywho...

Honestly surprised you mentioned Ajax here, but I do love the ideas:

In reference to Azarath, I haven't thought about the power scaling for the story (Trigon is mentioned to be Multi-Universal) and looking back to the Greek Gods, I might have to use the myth versions of them, thus making Zeus at least Universal in power (which begs the question of where Ajax would stand since Zeus wouldn't let "something" like Ajax have THAT much power) and since the power scale of Diana/Wonder Woman has changed on VS Battle Wiki (originally Large Star now to Solar System; same with the Kryptonians), I suppose I can make Ajax as powerful as Superboy Prime (who is now Galaxy level instead of previously Solar System). But focusing back to the story, I do love the idea of Raven and her mother joining Ajax back to his kingdom on Themysicra ;). The Eagle takes the Raven under its wing (... that's a chapter title right there lol).

Heading back to Axel, I don't see any reason not to have Red Volcano's powers absorbed though that would honestly affect Manhunter and maybe Bats... but in reference to the power scale I mentioned for the story (which you didn't answer), there are now two options to pick from: Either from the DC Extended Universe (the DC Cinematic Universe) which peaks so far at Mountain+ level range and Massively Hypersonic+ speed or New 52 levels which peak at Planet level.

I think in a situation like what happened to the League, the Titans association alone with the League would have to affect their publicity on some level, but that could also lower the League's popularity since the Titans teams is mostly teenagers to young adults.

Lol, fun reference there but I don't think Axel himself would use it as an direct insult, probably as a playful insult or stern at worse. But yeah, the Scarab can go crazy with the meatbag insults XD.

And for the Ercole, lol it's a fun thought... Probably... More than likely...

 **Story ideas:**

 **Sword of the Jedi/Saber of the Jedi ( _Star Wars_ ):** "A lightsaber - any weapon - only achieves worth in how it is wielded - in the effort, the struggle of one who holds it. Such a weapon does not make a Jedi or a Sith. And at times, it makes them much, much less than they are."

One Sith Lord in times long past wielded such skill with the lightsaber, that generations not yet born discovered that they were like children playing with toys. Tulak Hord, Lord of Hate and Master of the Gathering Darkness, was unrivaled by his own kind for what seemed of eternity, slaughtering entire armies of Jedi with vindictive glory- yet only one single living being could match the invincible Dark Lord: Arrancar Lorde.

 **The First Jedi ( _Star Wars_ ):** Forging the first lightsaber in existence, the Kyber Saber, Caesar Ashla learns the way of a mystical energy that binds and connects to all living things in the galaxy from a benevolent goddess named Ashla- taking her name as a surname. She teaches the young man of the ways of the Force, exploring its power, grace and responsibility; helping the weak and defenseless across the galaxy and gathering followers during his travels. With his weapon able to reshape landscapes and destroy planets, Caesar fears of what will happen to the galaxy if his weapon falls to the wrong hands, Caesar tries to hide the weapon until someone of worth finds it. However a shadowy figure emerges and offers the young man an offer: instead of hiding the Kyber Saber, wield it and take the galaxy for his own.

Ashla intervenes, warning Caesar of accepting his brother's deal. Bogan continues his offer regardless, and insists that his sister had withheld information about the Force; insisting that if he were to use his raw emotions, he could gather the strength to prevent anything from harming him or those he cares about.

Still kinda early in the works, but the robe that Caesar Ashla wears is the Aegis robes from the Assassin's Creed: Syndicate game (in case you were curious).

 **( _Star Wars_ ):** Partially inspired by Zer0the0mega108's story The Blue Typhoon, I wanted to take my turn at a rogue assassin compared to the more traditional "follow the philosophy of said Order" that I normally do. In this case, this story features a lone Mandalorian Knight named Tau Rato, known infamously in the criminal underworld as the (...) is hired by an anonymous source. His mission: to assassinate a Senator from Naboo.

 **Story Focus:**

 _ **Same as from the last chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Response:**

 **Robynhood13 (Chapter 7):** Sorry I forgot to add my response to your review last chapter. While I appreciate the concern about my stories, the problem is that most of my stories can last from 30 chapters to possibly 100 (a bit of a stretch but I can make a lot of things happen), plus if I focus on two stories for too long I'm gonna get burnt on them and procrastinate (not like I've been doing that for a while lol).

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 8):** I figured YOU would like the last story idea XD.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 8):** XD

It should be interesting to see how the interactions between the mutant and the Asgardian should play out in the future lol.

What can I say? I enjoy trail offs and cliffhangers lol.

True but there is the opening scene with Xavier communicating with the Phoenix at the hospital (the one you liked) shows a bit of a problem since what would happen after the conversation? Would the Phoenix transport Josiah, a newborn, away somewhere (most likely the White Hot Room)? That's kinda the problem with Josiah and Emma taking over the Hellfire Club before joining the X-Men as the time Jean and Scott joined the X-Men would be at 10 years old. Which is why I figured that Emma and Josiah taking over the Hellfire Club AFTER joining the X-Men would be make much more sense as Emma would then be old enough to take over the family business (estimated worth of $1-3 billion dollars) then combine that with the total wealth of the Hellfire Club (putting a dot on their wealth since I don't know). And since you mentioned Selene towards the end, maybe she could be the one that lays down the beadcrumbs for Josiah and Emma to follow (since the Club already knew or suspect that Jean was the Phoenix, Selene could use the same idea here as the Phoenix wouldn't be blocked off like before).

And you are right, the company name is called Frost International; love the white phoenix logo too. I imagine that Emma would inherit the company by 16-17 years old (also roughly the same time as the Hellfire Club takeover).

And thank YOU for the team name suggestions XD.

That's a good call with Josiah telling Xavier about the Hellfire Club though it does kinda ruin the mysterious vibe of the diamond and ruby chess pieces lol, though that could be more of a mystery to the other X-Men (though I could see Josiah being playful and use those chess pieces as a way of telling Xavier without directly saying- Xavier does love to play chess so there you go).

Yeah for the Isun and Prime fight, it'll be a bloody fight to death. That's all I can say... and also rather ingenious too, but surprises!

Hm, yeah I could see that happening with the New Gods and the Kryptonian gods though I wonder if the Divine Krypton Empire would rub off the wrong way to them (as if I remember correctly... then again they seem rather neutral... nevermind).

Ooh, really good idea with Cythonna!

Ok yeah, I can see a mixture of Soleanna of Sonic 06 and the Capitol from the Hunger Games being the architecture of the island.

Hm, I'm down with the Scarab's name being Cleopatra.

Hm, I see what you mean regarding Axel's backstory at Gotham Academy. Sounds pretty good to me.

All to true regarding Deus lol.

I'm pretty sure your descriptions were better XD. I would've said something similar anything so I thought I'd use the best of the best lol.

Alright, in that case I'll make the Godspeed Prime an OC (though I'll make it partially a SI as either part of my name and/or personality).

Glad you like the name Arne Odinson lol, and I love all the God of titles XD. I don't know about Arne being the argue the loudest against Odin as Odin himself can be pretty damn... can't think of the word but I get your point.

Ok, just to clarify for Betty Ross; the outfit, the sunglasses and the hair is Ulitmate She-Hulk's but she has the red skin of Earth-616 Red She-Hulk, correct?

I didn't say anything about the Ultron body since you offered a similar idea back on the Homo-Caelestis story and I didn't feel like repeating it yet lol.

Fair points on Kazuki, I love it. And technically Negi would've been his Uncle-in-law. Also love the variety in his techniques, thank you.

I see what you mean with Sadara, but my problem is that since Kazuki is already dwarfing Sadara in power... eh, then again this is fanfic lol... Also love the little comment about the wedding thing XD.

Nice idea with Sakura ;).

Oh yeah, Mirai would be very much liker her mother. That makes it more fun for me :).

I should probably explain a bit more with Ajax: yes he would have all the powers of Olympus within him but they're not the full powers of said deities (he's like a glorified Black Adam/Captain Marvel as a base concept), but over time he will become more powerful. After the gods do that THEN they disappear back to Olympus since they don't feel like staying in the mortal realm.

Yes, the Gods will be around, they'll just be in Mount Olympus watching Ajax and all the stuff he'll go through (knowing the Greek gods in mythology, you'll know what that means).

Yeah, I was thinking the same about the New 52 power scale for the White Scarab story.

I love the House of M reference there :). Hm, yeah I'm digging that idea there with the Phoenix and Jean contemplating Scott and Ercole lol.

Hm, in that case I would just use Nova Roma as the name of the country and good choice with the Savage Lands, I love it!

To be honest I was hoping you'd pick the last _**Star Wars**_ (now calling it The Black Iris, thanks Zer0), and I've decided to make some changes to it: instead of the Mandalorian Knight idea (I'll save for an Old Republic story, feel free with suggestions lol), the OC here will be a half-Echani hybrid and also the descendant of Brianna from KOTOR II. Tau Rato will use a double-bladed saberstaff with yellow crystals and his robes will be the Aegis robes from the Assassin's Creed: Syndicate game (look it up when you get the chance; it's white with gold trim and lining and a single gold shoulder guard on the right shoulder). Also love the nicknames too, thanks!

Heading back to the Naruto fic, hmm, that should be a good and interesting character development between the brothers, I like it.

I suppose I can do something like that with the Royal Guard thing with Arne lol. Let's see... the Frost Giants thing is good too. I would wait until maybe after the Tenth Realm even then head into the Dark Elves thing, along with the lovely Queen Aelsa ;).

For the first romantic partner for Arne... he'll probably bed his sister Lady Loki, Sif, and Amora at the same time XD (the chapter itself will be probably start AFTER the passionate love making and they're all waltzing in the nude in Arne's room lol).

I don't know for Raven's appearance, there's only really two (the one from the old Teen Titans cartoon and the Rebirth one). The animated movie version of Raven from TT vs Justice League is kinda the same as Rebirth Raven, unless you're talking more of personality.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 8):** Hm, I'm kinda digging the Shazam/Highschool DXD idea though I imagine that the OC would be on the side of angels (lol).

 **Story ideas:**

Chemical Y **(working title; _Powerpuff_ _Girls_ ):** Chemical X is made of everything Sugar, Spice and everything Nice.

Professor Utonium revists the formula that give birth to the Powerpuff Girls, his beloved daughters and protectors of the Earth. Now they have grown to three beautiful young women...

With the best of intentions of not only improving the Chemical X formula, but to also find his girls happiness, the Professor again creates another accidental success:

Chemical Y- made of everything... (can't think of anything that rhymes like Chemical X).

The resulting concoction is Caden, a young handsome and dashing hero who wears a white sweatshirt and a single black strip across the shirt and spiky brown hair.

This was a fun little guilty pleasure idea I've had for a while...

Plus I didn't know how surprisingly strong the Powerpuff Girls are: Dwarf Star, likely Small Star level and FTL speed

 _ **Same as from the last chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Response:**

 **Guest (Chapter 9):** That was partially the idea for the Powerpuff Girls story, but the setting of the story would take place more in the canon universe if you will, just that the PPG would be older.

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 9):** Lol, glad you it.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 9):** Yeah it was a fun little idea that I had in the back of my mind for some months, maybe longer, now.

Not a bad idea, pretty much the same story between Shazam and Black Adam though I don't really see how the rest of DXD verse gets involved...

Interesting choice for Freddy Freeman as the base model for the OC.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 9):** I was gonna use the Phoenix ritual as the catalyst for the Hellfire Club takeover, everything else I like lol.

I don't know about Selene bumping into Josiah in any case as you seem to keep forgetting the ages of Josiah, Emma, Jean and Scott; the latter two were were about 10 years old when they joined Xavier, Emma was probably a teen or late teen when she discovered her powers, and the biggest one is Josiah as Xavier and the Phoenix have a discussion at the hospital as Josiah is a newborn. So right there is a bit of a consistency issue since either the Phoenix will have to teleport Josiah somewhere else (which would present an issue to said family unless the Phoenix just mind controls them) or Xavier will take him in. Point being, in either case it'll be hard for Selene to "just bump" into Josiah without either Xavier's knowing and being rather protective of his students or some other reason. Which brings me to the very first comment you wrote for this chapter, the only thing I can think of that'd make sense would be if Josiah/Phoenix made a telepathic contact with Jean and Emma (kinda like a date website for the mind lol) then when the girls come to the X-Mansion, Josiah has faces to those names (well, maybe the astral plane would supply those faces but you get the gist).

Pretty fun idea with Miss Sinister, I'm on board!

There is also the notion of conquest that the New Gods may not be totally fond of (since that's more or less what Ashra is doing) for the Divine Krypton Empire, which could tie in some fashion to Darkseid or maybe even the Old Gods...

Oh... so you were talking about the human form of the Ultimates Betty Ross this whole time...

Understood for the whole Kazuki thing.

Interesting notion with Hera and the other goddesses using Ajax as their champion.

Well, come to think of it I don't really see why the Phoenix would really say anything about Ercole and Scott as the Phoenix would probably be locked in Jean's mind by this point.

Thanks, and what do you think about the backstory of Tau Rato being a descendant of Brianna from KOTOR II? For future Star Wars stories, I'm gonna try with various types of weapons for the OC's (saberstaffs and the Temple Guard pikes most likely the most used). Well, the martial arts the Imperial Guards used is called the Echani art... Also thanks for the names lol.

I like the idea of Arne getting the sword then during the feast, he sneaks off once he notices that the Ladies Three are missing... finding them in his bed.

Harking back to Betty Ross here, why her Ultimates human form? Wouldn't it be easier to have her Human form still be Earth-616 appearance since her Hulk form is going to be the same anyway?

Arne's "fight night"... aren't you being clever lol. But sure I can add Lorelei to the fun lol.

I have one other guilty pleasure I've been hiding...

Not a bad thought with the Spider ladies there, I like it.

Though the mind crush will be the one thing I'll say no to since Xavier is going to definitely question Josiah about the sudden amount of wealth (which is going to be hard for Josiah to really explain those companies are still internationally and worldwide) and if Xavier finds out about the "mind crushing" of the Homo-Sapiens (mutants controlling humans...) then that could spark something (even with the Phoenix around, my point is still relevant).

 **Chaos Sorcerer (Chapter 9):** Oh, interesting idea with the Crystal... though I was thinking that the Crystal would be the Kingdom Heart (Heart of all Worlds).

Glad you like the Prime idea. I already figured that his Force Speed aura would have gold lightning, but thanks for the suggestion.

For the Odinson story, he can't be the Odinforce because Odin IS the Odinforce (he, along with his two deceased brothers, were fused together so without Odin there is no Odinforce; it would be called something else since it would be a different person).

The Aeolus story isn't a full DC/Marvel crossover, it only would have certain elements of Marvel in it. So mutants like Magneto and Psylocke would not be in here, same with Taskmaster. Dr. Strange is a possibility but not guaranteed. I do like Solaria being on a key line for mystical energy, as it would make sense.

That seems to be in the works for the White Scarab, the part time Leaguer bit. I don't think the Scarab would have any reason to create particles from another multiverse. I think the Scarabs are designed to be something similar to the Bleeding Edge armor of Iron Man. The Scarab will be a female A.I. Axel will be about 15 years old.

Genosha will already be created by the time Ercole is born so no need to find a safe haven or attack Apocalypse or the Hellfire Club. This will be set in the Earth-616 universe. Yes, Ercole will have his own team.

I haven't read the Mutant-Inhuman War but I do know the outcome, so I'm a little... neutral... on the subject.

The Celestial Omega mutant idea is already similar to my Homo-Caelestis story.

Lol, it's part of my charm of this stories XD.

Um, Doctor Strange at his most powerful is at Multi-Universal while Galactus is Multiversal at his peak... but your right about Dormammu though lol.

I'm still taking votes, so thank you for that.

I don't see how that's any different from his style to my style, it's more or less the same... the only difference is the slow build (which there is also in my stories) except that the open relationships are already confirmed usually by the first sex scene...

 **Story ideas:**

 _Gary Stu_ **(working title; _DC or Marvel or X-Overs_ ):** This is a parody of a parody of the One Punch Man series...

Shut up...

Anyway, our esteemed OC here, Gary Stu, has done the rigorous training to become a superhero: situps, pushups and drinking plenty of juice. Now with all this power, his drive to become a hero trickles downward and decides to continue living his regular life (using Uber as his main job since he doesn't want to spend the WHOLE day in bed; only most of it).

 _Technorganic_ **(working title; Transformers):** My other little guilty pleasure idea...

Taking place in the Transformers Prime and Transformers Animated cartoon universes, the power and strength of the Autobots and the Decepticons are more in align with their comic counterparts (ranging from Planet to Universal, and a bit above that).

So our story begins with Royce Adams undergoing a procedure- the mixture of flesh and Cybertonian technology (fairly similar to Sari Sumdac from the Transformers Animated series).

...And that's about it lol, part of it I have figured out, the other half I want to keep it a surprise.

Below are a list of names I thought would suit for a technorganic Cybertonian:

Stormcycle

Zephyr

Sunburst

Shadewire

Crossflare

Influx

Aerostorm

Hyperline

Ares

Ember

Star Saber

 _The Hero of the Stars_ **( _Star Wars_ ):** Pretty much in the plot of the SWTOR lol, but here our journey across the beautiful stars is told through the eyes of a young Mandalorian Knight by the name of Aiden Eos. Bounty hunter, assassin, slicer, charmer, lady killer... and much more... a man who can do anything for the right _price_.

The story begins-

 _ **The Great Hunt begins. While the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic scheme against each other, a bloody contest rages in the frontier systems.**_

 _ **Mercenaries from across the galaxy compete for the privilege of entering a dangerous manhunt where they must capture or eliminate the most notorious and elusive targets.**_

 _ **In the polluted swamps of Hutta, a tough young Mandalorian Knight teams with an aging bounty hunter to secure an invitation to this deadly struggle for fortune and**_ **glory...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review Response:**

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 10):** I figured the same for Marvel lol, should be pretty fun XD.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 10):** Alright, sounds pretty good.

 **Robynhood13 (Chapter 10):** I haven't seen or read any Legion comics, but I do know the character from the Ultimate X-Men comics. S'bout it.

 **Guest (Chapter 10):** Thanks.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 10):** Glad you love the Transformers idea lol, and I was too thinking that Royce would replace Jack lol.

I was figuring on Aerostorm being the Transformer name myself, I kinda like it.

Well, he can't quite be as big as Megatron as Royce's natural size will be only be as large as a human (as I said he'll be similar to Sari Sumdac from the Transformers Animated series).

Hm, interesting answer for Josiah, Jean, and Emma, I like it.

Still loving the Miss Sinister idea!

You got it for the Ashra story bit.

Isn't Ultimate Betty's hair just done in a curly ponytail?

Hm, I suppose the Chaos Magic hexes would be more than powerful enough to break Xavier's barriers on Jean's mind.

Tau will inherit the white hair from Brianna, the white hair is a dominant trait in the Echani. Fair enough on the pike/saberstaff deal.

Lol, yup a pretty good way to start a Norse god story XD.

And thank you for the Spider-Girls' idea.

I mean, there is the whole notion of either buying those companies out, or some company sabotage might be in order... Just not Josiah telepathically making them hand over their companies lol.

XD I figured you'd have a freakin' ball with the Gary Stu story lol.

That is the general idea, the Republic could buy his services if need be. I also figured you'd adore the lady killer part, hey it's SWTOR, everybody's a lady killer lol.

Yeah, I didn't have any reason not to already create Genosha lol.

 **Story ideas:**

 _ **Nothing for now.**_

 **Annoucement:**

 _I have created a blog on Blogger called Star Wars Episode VII Force Empire (I wasn't sure what to call it at the time, since I just created the blog yesterday), and I wanted to let my fellow followers know about this. The main reason why I created a blog is because I'm wanting to spread my wings a little as a writer and create more original stories and content, but fear not, I will continue my Fanfic career. Doesn't hurt to get paid a little on the side with the blog lol, but if you're interested in my blog:_

 _Check out my website- tylerstalkinagain(.com)._

 _I'll be creating another blog based on my more original works, and I'll post a summary/trailer for that very soon._


	12. Chapter 12

**Review Response:**

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 11):** Thank you for the support about my blog lol.

Hm, interesting idea with Wolverine and Naruto... though I do wonder about the disadvantages since I don't know if Wolverine would have chakra as well (I would assume so, to be on the safe side).

 **Silver crow (Chapter 11):** I don't know, I'm just trying to imagine Xavier being "giddy"... I don't think I like it lol. Lol on the Jean and Emma kissing Josiah on arrival, though I think a hug will be the best idea overall (kinda hard to imagine ten year olds kissing... Eh...).

I like the explanation of the Web of Life/Web Totem and Josiah's connection to the Phoenix as possible reasons for their connection.

Fair enough, I just went through the pics of Ultimate Betty Ross and just noticed that her appearance is just a ponytail XD (both in the comics and the animated movie about the Ultimates universe).

Well, since we're talking Norse Gods... more booze, more partying, more women... more booze XD.

You gotta leave some thrills XD. Otherwise most of this story really wouldn't happen if Josiah could just control everyone with ease (even Xavier) lol.

That's the Old Republic era in a nutshell lol- just throw more money at whatever we need... at the time XD.

Glad we settled the Betty Ross thing once and for all lol XD.

Hm, I figured Magneto would be the most beloved figure on Genosha (he did create it after all lol). Though Ercole will be the favorite son of Genosha.

I'll take those X-23 suggestions under advisement ;).

Jeez that's a lot of titles for Arne... You're definitely stroking Arne's ego already XD.

For your Juggernaut story, it's not a bad start. Though it kinda sounds like it could go either serious or more of a parody (perhaps both idk), but I would suggest figuring out the tone of the story first before going any further; like if you make the summary sound serious but the story is like a parody, it'll throw the readers off a bit...

 **Story ideas:**

 _White Jaguar_ **( _DC comics_ ):** Piggybacking off my Prince of Solari idea, this time it features an OC who is closer to Black Panther- in terms of skill, royalty, rare metal in said country, costume, etc. This is a relatively new idea that I just came up with but I think it's a good start lol.

 _Code of Love_ **(working title; _Star Wars_ ):** In this AU story, the Jedi Order is comprised of only female Force users...

Except for the arrival of the first male Force wielder in galactic history arriving on their doorsteps.

Kinda simple but I'm working on this idea, but I haven't figured if I'm going to create a new OC or use one of my Star Wars OC's (ranging from Ralem Solstice, Keanu Skybron, etc. as examples).

 _Empire in the Sky_ **( _Star Wars_ ):** Kinda a reboot of my Child of the Sky story (which is now deleted) but it features the final hours of the Clone Wars and the rise of Anakin Skywalker's Empire.

In this story there will be no Luke or Leia, as neither Padme or Anakin seemed to be aware of the twins, instead I will be using Jinn Skywalker as the only child of the Skywalker throne (Jinn Skywalker was a dream child that Vader had once when he was undergoing an operation about what his life would've been like if Padme was still alive and if Anakin remained with the Jedi).

 **Annoucement:**

 _Alright so I'm back again with my blog update, and I have posted the first chapter of my original story called Hyperborea. You can find it on Google+ under the author name SaiyanSage 1996 or c_ _heck out my website- tylerstalkinagain(.com) for a direct link to said story. I'm actually kinda excited about this, and I want you guys to take a look when you get a chance (my family's been kinda pushing you guys, my readers, to head over and see it lol)._

 _So, yeah, I thought you guys would like to know about that and if you get the chance, PLEASE take a look._


	13. Chapter 13

**Review Response:**

 **The Authverlord (Chapter 12):** Thank you and glad you like the Code of Love idea lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 12):** Thanks, apparently you have lovely taste in storytelling XD.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 12):** Hm, I figured that would be the case though the Sharingan would be a hindrance I imagine.

I haven't heard of the Uber comics from Avatar Press but I would like to hear more...

 **Silver crow (Chapter 12):** You're certainly not messing around with your Juggernaut's strength lol.

Well, I mean I can bump up the age of when Jean, Josiah, Emma and Scott met to 14, I was just focused on the canon stuff lol.

Hmm, I like the idea of Ercole and Genosha.

Cool idea with the Madame Web thing too.

Especially a bounty hunter who's also a Mandalorian Knight XD. I currently have new poll up regarding the eras of Star Wars for my future stories.

I figured you'd be a bit more... _enthusiastic_... about an all female Star Wars story with a male lead XD. But as for the universe itself and the Jedi/Sith, I thought of something similar to my Force Wars story (combining timelines into one) or one mainly in the Clone Wars era, one mainly in the SWTOR/KOTOR era, or one in the New Jedi Order era.

Huh, a South American Wakanda... Yeah, I've always enjoyed Black Panther but didn't know THAT much about him outside of a few comics so I figured to kinda push it towards the DC universe since I don't know if a similar idea would work in the Marvel universe (like Aeolus and Doom would be too much, kinda want the Earth intact lol).

Man, you're cutting it deep with these rejections :'(. Pains my soul...

 **Story ideas:**

 _Hero from the Stars/Starchild_ **(working title; _Marvel_ _comics_ ):** Piggbacking off my Infinite Crisis: New Destiny story, in this AU when Isun Te enters the Source Wall he is sent to another omniverse... set in the Marvel multiverse. The Daxamite discovers a multiverse similar yet vastly different from his own...

 _Power Star_ **( _Nintendo_ ):** The third brother of Mario and Luigi, Angelo, follows in his older brother's footsteps after Mario mysteriously disappears... He discovers love and adventure during his journey across the kingdoms, when he discovers a portal rift which leads him to different dimensions (Zelda, Metroid, etc.).

Kinda a rough idea, but hopefully you guys get the gist lol.

 _Gotta Catch 'em All!_ **( _Pokemon_ ):** A young, multi-billionare, boy named Skyler Myte discovers a Legendary Pokemon detained by the criminal organization Team Rocket; a clone of his Pokemon and childhood friend Mew. However as he and Mew arrive on the island, the laboratory that created the clone is destroyed yet the clone itself remains on the island. As the boy finds the clone of his Pokemon, he discovers that the clone is female and he decides to find her a home with him.

 **Annoucement:**

 _Alright so I'm back again with my blog update, and I have posted the first chapter of my original story called Hyperborea. You can find it on Google+ under the author name SaiyanSage 1996 or c_ _heck out my website- tylerstalkinagain(.com) for a direct link to said story. I'm actually kinda excited about this, and I want you guys to take a look when you get a chance (my family's been kinda pushing you guys, my readers, to head over and see it lol)._

 _So, yeah, I thought you guys would like to know about that and if you get the chance, PLEASE take a look._


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Response:**

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 12 and 13):** Huh, I haven't thought of a Warcraft story though it's been so many years since I played it...

Thanks for liking the Power Star story.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 13):** Thanks for enjoying those ideas though :).

Eh, I don't know about just shutting the eyes. I mean if it was that simple... practically the canon story would be over since the likes of Kakashi could outmaneuver someone like Sasuke but in the case of Itachi (well, we saw that torture scene being played out) lol.

Hm, I like the premise of the Uber comic but I don't exactly know what I would do with it...

 **Silver crow (Chapter 13):** Yeah, I'm starting to like the idea of the three mutants meeting at 14, and the kissing upon arrival scene... kinda loving the premise lol.

I was thinking something like Sentinels would be the ones invading which could tie in with the X-23 idea you mentioned.

Hm, I wanted to keep this part a secret for the Bounty Hunter story, but the Mando Knight would have an orange saberstaff. I actually didn't think about the Darksaber since Awaken of a New Hope (awaiting the other review you promised... no pressure XD).

For the Code of Love story, you're talking about both Bastila and Satele Shan right? (Since you mention Shans, as in plural). But yeah I can see Fay and Tra'Saa also being the head Council members, though I imagine too (kinda a oversight in hindsight... shut up) that since only females are the main wielders of the Force that the numbers of the Jedi Order would be vastly smaller, keeping in mind of the Jedi Code (granted you could argue that since this is a galaxy, there could be easily 10,000 Jedi due to the massive population of the galaxy alone, but plot lol, I guess). But kinda surprising that you're suggesting Saarai's grandmother...

Actually I am in the process of writing Legacy of the Throne. I think I'm at the 3.6k word count lol... about halfway done.

Yeah, that's about the gist of Black Panther from what I can gather lol.

Hm, makes me wonder if the White Jaguar OC should be Hispanic or White lol.

Knowing Doom, probably the former XD.

For the Starchild story with Isun, is there any ideas you'd like to share? But I do love the idea of oneshotting someone, though Sentry probably isn't the best person to mess with lol (since he's at Solar System level too, so...) but if you want me to do that, I could rearrange the power scales so that (since I've probably mentioned this already) Kryptonians and anyone who scales to them in the DC verse are now Solar System levels as well.

I think you already mentioned the Gary Stu (which I'm thinking of calling it Deus Stu, since it kinda rhymes lol) story in the DC verse of Batman being freaked out by someone like Stu. I do love the notion of the Marvel universe and the Infinity Gauntlet part is lolz.

Also glad you like the Pokemon idea, though I'm partially you didn't mention about Mewtwo being a female... I was hoping for a bit of excitement lol. And yeah, Skyler will essentially be the anti-thesis of Ash in every sense (also Skyler will be older... haven't decide on him being 13 or my signature 16 years old). As for the Pokemon, well with someone as rich as Skyler Myte, pretty the Pokemon under his care will be the most exquisite and shall we say _Legendary_. Any other Pokemon girls you want involved? Oh, also love the Lopunny idea too.

For your Jester story, the aspect of the Crimson Jester getting the Emperor Joker powers is really fascinating. The background however is a little iffy, kinda on where this takes in the timeline of things.

For the second story idea, pretty good and solid. Not much to say.

For the Spider King/Kylntar Supreme story, really interesting premise but I kinda got lost in the massive text wall lol. But I would like to see where you take that idea.

The final story idea is interesting too, but a Green Lantern in the YJ verse would qualify him to be in the League (or similar to the White Beetle situation we discussed) as pretty much all GL's are at the same power level outside of experience and imagination with the ring. Especially with the latter inclusion of him becoming more powerful than Volthoom. Also how old is he supposed to be by this point of being a Lantern, he would have to be 15 or 16, no older than Speedy's age.

About that Separatist OC idea you mentioned, I mean, if you reread the recent chapter of Prince of the Stars, Sifo-Dyas does kinda reference the Corporations that would become the Separatists, plus in the A/N in chapter 2 I did reference a couple of things the Draay Estate possess (the Czerka Arms being essentially a personal army, hint, hint...). As for the Force Hound idea, you have my blessing for that one lol.

 **Story ideas:**

 _Age of the Stars_ **(Star Wars):** A reboot of the KOTOR series, unless I set it to a time frame after the Legacy era (the Fel Empire, Darth Krayt/One Sith).

The premise begins with our main character Arslan Sparrow boarding the Endar Spire, under the command of Bastila Shan. Sparrow recently became Knighted at the young age of 17.

Really early, rough idea for the story...

 **Annoucement:**

 _Alright so I'm back again with my blog update, and I have posted the second chapter of my original story called Hyperborea. You can find it on Google+ under the author name SaiyanSage 1996 or c_ _heck out my website- tylerstalkinagain(.com) for a direct link to said story. I'm actually kinda excited about this, and I want you guys to take a look when you get a chance (my family's been kinda pushing you guys, my readers, to head over and see it lol)._

 _So, yeah, I thought you guys would like to know about that and if you get the chance, PLEASE take a look._


	15. Chapter 15

**Review Response:**

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 14):** Meh, fair point about the eyes.

Hm, I suppose I can see where you're coming from for the Uber comics.

For the power scale question, I do have the question answered just haven't posted said chapter yet, but to answer it here- the scale is based on comic feats but the website I use (VS Battle Wiki) makes changes based on the feats used and new materials being published but it's fairly accurate imo.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 14):** Duly noted for Ercole's quote, it's quite a nice quote lol.

I know Kyo has an amber lightsaber (which I guess is a certain kind of orange), Ralem has a golden lightsaber, Keanu has the Darksaber, Idoneus has black lightsabers, Icarus has a golden lightsaber (I think)... Oh right, Deus has two orange sabers XD, it took me a second. But yeah, I've been kinda shifting towards saberstaffs (which is what Vaner Shan will get in my KOTOR 3 story, wonder if you're excited about that one lol).

Still waiting for the second Awaken of a New Hope review XD... no rush, nope... No rush at all :p.

Ok, wanted to make sure about the Shans. I also referenced that point about the female Jedi numbers too, so fair point to you as well. I figured Darth Zannah and Asajj Ventress would be to add lol. Oh good point with Traya, that would make plenty of sense.

Touche with the White Jaguar OC lol.

Hm, alright I'll do Isun one-shotting Sentry, I'll just use the updated powerscale for that story (I'll keep the powerscale the same for the Isun Rebirth story since it's set in stone now). Man, you really don't like Prime XD. But I love the notion of the One-Above-All being involved with Prime's death... But sure, Prime's death is yours lol.

Glad you like the name change of Deus Stu. Plus the OC isn't really set in either universe, I wasn't exactly where to place him.

Still love the idea of Jester having the little Imp's powers XD.

Oh I know, I figured you mentioning a female Mewtwo would be the first thing I would read lol. As for the introduction between Fem Mewtwo, I think I might've mention that Skyler and Mew (the original one, who's also a childhood friend of his) investigates into the Team Rocket organization and figures that they're doing something on an island and well, you see how that goes. I appreciate the suggestions of the Pokemon for Skyler's team, though I thought I'd seen some _Legendary_ Pokemon too.

But the Spider King idea is pretty good.

As for the Green Lantern OC, that's why I'm kinda having a hard time seeing him on the Team since he and Roy are the same age, it didn't take Roy THAT long of a time to finally become a member of the League; which kinda follows in line here, since I see Hal and John being just impartial enough to allow a somewhat fair assessment on the OC (the Guy Gardner scene is still funny, "NO!") though I imagine you're just going to have the OC just be involved with the Team cause he wants to.

Ooh, the God of Light I love it!

 **Story ideas:**

 _Age of the Stars_ **(Star Wars):** A reboot of the KOTOR series, unless I set it to a time frame after the Legacy era (the Fel Empire, Darth Krayt/One Sith).

The premise begins with our main character Arslan Sparrow boarding the Endar Spire, under the command of Bastila Shan. Sparrow recently became Knighted at the young age of 17.

Really early, rough idea for the story...

 _Ki Bender_ **(Legend of Korra- with some elements of Dragonball):** It features a young child named Yodek who happens to stumble upon a little island in the middle of the ocean and comes across an old man who calls himself Roshi. Roshi explains who he was in his younger days and the nature of Chakra and Ki (Chakra being tied a specific element for the user while Ki is wild, raw and powerful).

Naturally Yodek becomes curious in the prospect of Ki and asks Roshi for his training, however (knowing Roshi) he demands a woman be brought to him in exchange for his services.

 _Guardian of Chaos_ **(Legend of Korra- with borrowed elements from the Sonic the Hedgehog):** In an alternate dimension of the ATLA/LOK universe, the guardian of Earth is attacked by the planet itself, the separation of its two forces create the beings Light and Dark Gaia. Their combined might create a portal that forces the guardian to enter to a similar Earth like his own.

 _Mythos Kai_ **(Dragonball Z):** The Saiyan-Kaioshin hybrid Anaku is from another universe where there was no Z Warriors. Anaku is facing a dire threat, and at a well-timed moment, Super Buu in the Time Chamber breaks a hole in space/time allowing Anaku to fall through into Universe 7.

Since this is set during the Gotenks/Super Buu fight, Anaku is as powerful as Mystic Gohan (since he also underwent the ritual), but there is a secret form that Anaku has that Gohan doesn't...

 _Cosmic Dragonball_ **(Dragonball Z):** Our adventure begins with the son of Goku and Vados, Gosun. Gosun follows in his father's path and travels across the multiverse to battle the strongest fighters. I'm thinking that Gosun in his Base form could rival SSG Goku (Which is Multi-Galaxy) and perhaps some sort of Mystic-Super Saiyan form could boost Gosun to near Beerus level (Universe).

 **Annoucement:**

 _Alright so I'm back again with my blog update, and I have posted the second chapter of my original story called Hyperborea. You can find it on Google+ under the author name SaiyanSage 1996 or c_ _heck out my website- tylerstalkinagain(.com) for a direct link to said story. I'm actually kinda excited about this, and I want you guys to take a look when you get a chance (my family's been kinda pushing you guys, my readers, to head over and see it lol)._

 _So, yeah, I thought you guys would like to know about that and if you get the chance, PLEASE take a look._


	16. Chapter 16

**Review Response:**

 **Guest (Chapter 15):** Eh, I don't know. I don't imagine it being that different from the movies, if it's Naruto... Plus I imagine there's a lot of those (much like anything related Naruto and crossovers).

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 15):** Glad I could surprise you with the Goku and Vados child story lol.

In regards to the VS Battle Wiki and Thor thing, close to the very bottom of that page there is a Key that signifies which version of Thor; in this case there are three- Base, Odin Force Thor and Rune King Thor, and the bomb destroying a 1/5 of the universe is tied to Base Thor's showings. With Hulk, he's been recorded as Dwarf Star normally but can increase to Solar System when sufficiently enraged and Hercules at Hyperverse level was when he was Chaos Wars Hercules (tied to the third key of Hercules on his page). I can't tell you about the Earth Two Superman thing though...

Huh, that's an interesting concept with the My Hero Academia and Juggernaut story.

I really like the Highschool DXD/Thor story idea.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 15):** Mine too, also when Magneto did it in the Ultimate comics.

Hey, you've got good taste in lightsaber weapons ;).

Meh, seems like too much work to write two stories for Deus Stu lol.

So... is the Jester crossing over to the Marvel universe? Since you mention the Living Tribunal and Master Order and Lord Chaos...

Yeah, you can imagine what Pikachu is to Ash is what Mew and Mewtwo will be to Skyler XD. And, you know, a female Metwo travelling alongside a handsome young man like Skyler on their journeys together might cause some... sparks, shall we say lol.

Consider Darkrai added lol. Thinking further on this, I might make Skyler's team mostly of Legendary Pokemon lol, make him OP (I know you love that XD).

Oh, yeah Genesect I almost forgot about that one. Same with Latias, Virizion, and Suicune.

Oh yeah, Mew is Skyler's oldest childhood friend so that little pinkish minx is staying by his side lol. But I appreciate all these suggestions lol, however focusing on the harem suggestions...

I think I had Skyler find Fem Mewtwo when he was 13, but I like the 14 or 15 age range too. And your wishes are granted with all those... stuff you mentioned with Grand Festival winner and famous trainer XD. Perhaps Skyler Myte can open a Pokemon park/ranch...

I love the Cynthia idea and the Kalos Pokemon Performance, though who's the Kalo's Queen?

If you wouldn't mind, could make a list of the Pokemon and women that Skyler will have? I hate to ask but I might lose track with everything that's been stated lol.

I figured on the first reason to be true for the Green Lantern OC (joining the Team cause he wants to).

For the SW Bounty Hunter story, consider the smuggling part and those women in lol.

For the Google account to view my original story, I'm not sure but I would just to be safe. Also you can try to use my website (which is at the very bottom) or you can log on to Wattpad and find the Hyperborea story there (under the same name SaiyanSage- it has the profile pic of Thexan fyi).

I actually gotta get started with the Boruto anime before I go any further with the Kazuki idea lol.

Ahh, you're beating me to the punch with the Age of the Stars lol.

I actually do have a Avatar OC story already published, it's called Celestial Avatar (granted the first chapter is a glorified trailer lol).

Well, actually that's not a bad idea for the Super Saiyan Rose for the Mythos Kai, thanks. Man you gave the hybrid ideas some thought XD, but I like the Saiyan-Angel hybrid the most. Hm, I might do a Human OC in the future, it might utilized the Mystic form ability lol.

For the Goku/Vados story idea, it's not that hard to imagine. I mean, Saiyans are attracted to strong women (Bulma/Vegeta, Goku/Chichi, Gohan/Videl) and Vados is the strongest woman in DBZ besides the Cleopatra Goddess of Destruction and the Harley Quinn Angel. Plus the kissing scene is merely misunderstood by fans (remember Trunks put the sensu bean in his mouth before he kissed Mai, Goku apparently saw it while Vegeta didn't hence the kissing confusion) besides Goku kissed Chichi when they got married at the end of DB (marriage traditions) and the few times they "did it" I'm pretty sure they kissed too (it's hard not to in that situation).

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 15):** I really LOVE this idea, this is very unique though I'm not sure what this Senator would be doing for the most part... But I'll copy/paste it in the idea section below XD.

 **Story ideas:**

 _Age of the Stars_ **(Star Wars):** A reboot of the KOTOR series, unless I set it to a time frame after the Legacy era (the Fel Empire, Darth Krayt/One Sith).

The premise begins with our main character Arslan Sparrow boarding the Endar Spire, under the command of Bastila Shan. Sparrow recently became Knighted at the young age of 17.

Really early, rough idea for the story...

 _Rebels of the Cosmos_ **(Star Wars):** Palpatine realizing that members of the Senate are going to create a rebellion. He decide to kill them now. So during that speech ( the one in ROTS) in which he announce the creation of the New Order( the Empire ). He have the clone troopers execute the entire Senate.

The OC is a senator from a backwater planet. He Escapes with a few of the female senators ( like Chuchi). Knowing that Palpatine will never let him live. He decide to form a rebellion. He gather surviving Jedi and any one who is willing to fight. He becomes the leader of the rebellion.

Instead of that pitiful council. I seen Rogue One and that council made so angry. The one who wanted to surrender. I just wanted to throw out an airlock. ( **AzureTemplar3535's suggestion** )

 _Shean 13_ **(working title; Ben 10):** A pretty simple story here, basically a reboot of the Ben 10 franchise but features Shean Dragon as the lucky young man who finds the Omnitrix during his summer vacation...

 **Annoucement:**

 _Alright so I'm back again with my blog update, and I have posted the second chapter of my original story called Hyperborea. You can find it on Google+ under the author name SaiyanSage 1996 or c_ _heck out my website- tylerstalkinagain(.com) for a direct link to said story. I'm actually kinda excited about this, and I want you guys to take a look when you get a chance (my family's been kinda pushing you guys, my readers, to head over and see it lol)._

 _So, yeah, I thought you guys would like to know about that and if you get the chance, PLEASE take a look._


	17. Chapter 17

**Review Response:**

 **Naroku (Chapter 16):** Nice to see you here lol. I love the Ben 10 franchise, childhood stuff you know. The way I had was that Shean would've been at park/forest when the Omnitrix landed, right before Ben and Gwen got there, and that Shean was by himself. But upon reviewing, it would make a lot more sense for Shean to come along with Ben and Gwen together.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 16):** *Shrugs shoulders* It's the only known website I've discovered, so I'm sticking with that.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 16):** No, it's the scene in Ultimate X-Men when Cyclops leaves the X-Men and joins the Brotherhood. When the military discovers the location of the Savage Lands, they send a fleet of Sentinels. Magneto eventually sees them coming and makes a similar quote before disassembling them and rewiring them to attack Homo-Sapiens.

God... I can't wait to that Jester story XD. I'm almost tempted of doing similar...

Hm, you know I've never thought of Skyler actually having sex with his Pokemon (I mean, it never crossed my mind at first until I reread what I wrote and what you wrote lol). I think most Pokemon, including Legendary, have a gender, I don't think they're specified in the anime or games...

Well, I could change it to where Skyler is ten when he meets Fem Mewtwo. Though the main problem now is trying to figure the timeframe of when Skyler will meet the girls, win tournaments and be completely badass lol.

... I love you. Pokemon version of Themyscira ;).

Interesting idea with Vette and Risha, I'll keep that in mind.

I think we discussed the Kazuki/Hinata pairing with the same premise, but the Naruto/Bodyguard OC is new (but kinda hot after thinking about that lol).

Feel free to leave that review for Celestial Avatar lol, plus you know how I adore your reviews =).

Funny enough with the Age of Stars, I did have the thought of making Arslan part of the Jedi strike team to take down Revan (or Revanna I guess), which would lead to Arslan getting his Knight status (similar to Ahsoka's situation, in a way). So, if I'm understanding this correctly, would Revanna have her memories returned already by the time she wakes but publicly announces that they've returned?

Well, Revan/Revanna was pretty powerful already (somewhat close to Vitiate, who's Moon level) by that point... Oh, I see, she'd be that powerful already by the KOTOR timeframe, gotcha. But go on about Revanna and Arlsan, let the magic fly XD.

And consider the SSJ Rose form used lol.

Nice start with the Saiyan-Angel story, I like it.

Indeed, in fact kinda surprised by your reaction to Age of the Stars actually lol. Kinda brings me back to the current poll I have up (surprised the Clone Wars era is beating the KOTOR/SWTOR).

Also glad you like the Rebels of the Cosmos idea (thanks Azure), which reminds me of the Rebels Season 4 trailer that just came out... Though I'm not sure what the OC would actually be doing (in a sense with Mon Mothma, don't know what she really did plus the harem pairing would be kinda weird I guess).

I'll put a pin on Arslan being the last student of Traya, since Nihilus and Sion are the results of Traya trying to replicate Revan's success. If Meetra was the second apprentice to Revanna, wouldn't that prompt her to start with Metra instead of either Bastila or Arslan (disregarding the future plan stated above)?

I think I stopped watching Ben 10 after the Ultimate series.

I like the idea of Gwen having an older boy crush on Shean lol, and perhaps he comes with her first before they picked up Ben at the start of the series XD.

Ooh, an Anodite... Damn, you're good lol. I really like that!

Nice change with Verdona, that'd be nice to see.

Speaking of Kelly 11, surprised you didn't take the opportunity for a Benita 10...

To be fair, the limiter was an accidental discovery on Ben's part, he was just messing with it. Though I don't remember what he did to screw with it lol.

The ages of ten and thirteen aren't THAT much different so I'm not sure what kind of changes would be made to his transformations.

Greatly appreciate the harem list and the little stories for how they'll meet lol.

So like, six Pokemon hanging out around him... not in their Pokeballs. I suppose I could do that, it would make sense given the Pokemon Themyiscira bit earlier.

Love the mother's being included (who doesn't enjoy a mother's love XD).

So far I love everything you've written, can't wait to see more lol.

 **Story ideas:**

 _Celtic Cadeyrn_ **(Samurai Jack):** The evil of Ikra (female Aku) has spread from the unknown lands of the East to the far reaches of the Celtic, the homeland of the warrior-poets.

The war king gathers his warriors to combat against the unnatural force, but are slain fruitlessly.

Picking up his father's sword, Caladbolg, Cadeyrn forges his destiny to destroying to destroying the demon.

Eighteen years later, and find two more mythological swords of his ancestors (Claiomh Solais and Fragarach), Caedyrn returns to face the wrath of Ikra...

 _Totally Possible!_ **(Kim Possible/Totally Spies):** (Old story suggestion by mpower045)

Our story begins with Astor Summers, former WHOOP agent and Renaissance man of thievery and assassination known by the alias Silent Reaper (The Player, suggested by mpower045).

One day he is hired to track down and assassinate an agent working for Global Justice, taking Astor to Middelton and his target- Kim Possible

Here's a little information on his character:

 **Name:** Astor Summers (his appearnce will be similar to David's or Blaine's)

 **Occupation:** Renaissance man (theif, ex-spy, mercenary, etc.)

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Eyes:** bright Green

 **Build:** Slim but athletic

 **Personality:** Down-to-Earth, pragmatic, laid-back, charismatic, even-tempered, dry sense of humor

 **Harem:** Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Mandy, Mindy, Stella, Caitlin, Dominque, Carmen (that's all I got for now- originally this was supposed to be a Totally Spies! story by itself, the crossover with Kim Possible is a recent change).

 **Backstory (mpower045's starting point):** He took a big ruby during a mission and two while escorting the president's niece, he slept with her and the harem the spies and their moms, Mandy and her friends and I'll be thinking some late. So the former ex agent does a little prostitution because he not only made a living by stealing priceless jewels and artifacts. "Here's the beginning it was during a British royal wedding, a big emerald was a wedding present and Astor was about to steal it in the bride's bedroom."

 **Annoucement:**

 _Alright so I'm back again with my blog update, and I have posted the second chapter of my original story called Hyperborea. You can find it on Google+ under the author name SaiyanSage 1996 or c_ _heck out my website- tylerstalkinagain(.com) for a direct link to said story. I'm actually kinda excited about this, and I want you guys to take a look when you get a chance (my family's been kinda pushing you guys, my readers, to head over and see it lol)._

 _So, yeah, I thought you guys would like to know about that and if you get the chance, PLEASE take a look._


	18. Chapter 18

**Review Response:**

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 17):** Thank you, glad you liked them!

 **Silver crow (Chapter 17):** Ha, double DNA helix... love it.

Alright, it'll be called something like Archangel...

Pokemon sex... =)... =)... =)...

You are a beautiful person! Thanks you SOOO much for the Pokemon timeline headstart! So yeah, I did have Mew and Skyler meeting when he was four at least, and when he's 9 or 10 he'll find Mewtwo (might come up with a different name... probably) which will also clarify that Mew is a female also (Skyler assumed Mew was a boy). Ok, so he travels with Serena first then Cynthia (though you mentioned Johanna, Dawn's mother, before Cynthia which brings the question of Dawn). Other than that, I think we're good... Gotta catch 'em all!

Oh yeah, I did (for the Kazuki x Hinata pairing). I think the biggest problem, for me, with harems is that I don't who the main pairing (or first pairing if you will) should be. Granted it might be easier based on the OC's personality traits, but you know...

I like the idea of the mother's being together and talking about Kazuki but I don't they should mention Hinata and Kazuki, rather their talks should trigger some memories for Hinata thus making her realize the growing relationship between her and her son.

Ah ok, I see. So during the Force bond moment on Darth Revanna's ship, Arslan goes a little too far with the bonding and, more or less, retrieves/preserves her memories. Damn, a Force storm... sick as hell, and I love it! Thinking over the prospect of Malak being the Lieutenant/General, Meetra Surik being the Apprentice and Revanna being the Dark Lord, it seems kinda weird that Malak would be able to "overthrow" both Sith Lords (since Revanna is more powerful in this version than in canon), also leads us to Meetra herself; where is she? How would Meetra react to her master replacing her with Arlsan? Why would Revanna want Arslan if she already has an apprentice (for argument's sake, cause I know you'll respond with Arslan's potential... then that's Star Wars and the Sith in a nutshell lol). Things like that...

Hm, interesting idea with Battle Meditation and Shatterpoint. Oh, I should mention that Arslan has a yellow saberstaff.

That's true for the Rebels of the Cosmos OC, though he'd still have to depend on Luke Skywalker at the very end.

I don't know Traya would more than likely tear the whole thing down herself, given her character in KOTOR 2 though since Revanna would still be around who knows how she'll react.

Oh yeah I imagined the same scene with Max, Gwen and Shean XD.

If Shean already has Andonite powers by the beginning, wouldn't that cause Verdona or Sunny to say something, especially in Gwen's case as she would find out about her heritage a lot sooner due to Shean's powers already developing before getting the Omnitrix?

Hm, I'll keep that in mind of a Kelly 11 (she'd probably look like her mother, or Julie lol).

In the episode Back with a Vengeance, Ben unlocks the Master Control by accident it is a program in the Omnitrix, but like I said, Ben accidentally unlocked it. Though in this case I think Shean would be able to unlock it with his magic (no small part from Sunny possibly teaching him and cue Gwen getting jealous scene).

Ok, I see, yeah the more adult versions of the aliens would be better, thanks.

I would think there would be aliens in the harem, feel free to list some lol.

Aw, you should watch Samurai Jack, it's REALLY good! It's right up your alley, I'd think.

Well, the basic story, from my understanding, is that Astor stole a ruby and slept with the President's niece (not sure if I'll do the last one) but he hasn't slept with three main spies (yet) and he's known as the Silent Reaper. I might just do the Astor story solely in the Totally Spies! universe and have a separate story for Kim Possible.

 **Story ideas:**

 _Star Wars: Knightfall_ **(Star Wars):** A thousand years has passed since the fall of the Fel Empire and the Galactic Triumvirate.

The Force answers in silence...

The Jedi... are dead.

The Sith are eradicated...

Ancient knowledge of the old, by-gone eras are lost and forgotten, rotting away in their sacred temples.

A power, ancient and benign, surfaces within a young man, calling him towards a destiny that will culminate every burden and sin of every era...

 _This is perhaps my most unique story as this is similar to the KOTOR series, it is essentially a series I will hopefully be writing. This might actually be my swan song of all my writings since this will be original, new yet keeping in line with the themes and tones of the Star Wars franchise. Naturally this is completely fresh in my mind so details are very, very vague._

 **Annoucement:**

 _Alright so I'm back again with my blog update, and I have posted the second chapter of my original story called Hyperborea. You can find it on Google+ under the author name SaiyanSage 1996 or c_ _heck out my website- tylerstalkinagain(.com) for a direct link to said story. I'm actually kinda excited about this, and I want you guys to take a look when you get a chance (my family's been kinda pushing you guys, my readers, to head over and see it lol)._

 _So, yeah, I thought you guys would like to know about that and if you get the chance, PLEASE take a look._


	19. Chapter 19

**Review Response:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 18):** Before I comment on the rest of the review, I published the Prince of Solaria story last night...

Lol, I like the nod of the Killing Joke.

Speaking of the DNA structure, it got me thinking of how Ercoles could make a comment about it being the DNA of being Homo-Sapiens and during a victory speech he tears it down and rebuilds it more fitting of Mutant DNA.

Yeah, that's a good point about Mewtwo's name.

Hm, I must've misread what you wrote. Skyler would be traveling alone at first then meets with Cynthia (your Poke waifu lol) then Aria (maybe) followed by Serena as the first two traveling companions, or you know... several girls at once lol.

Damn, you're right... I forgot that Mew is a Psychic Pokemon, forget what I said then. So yeah, Mew would have spoken telepathically with Skyler.

Alright, so Sadara will be the first pairing for Kazuki. Huh, you kinda went on fire with this Naruto idea compared to the God one I suggested XD.

The image of Revanna creating a Force Storm still brings a smile to my face XD.

In regards to Revanna, Meetra and Aslan (changing the name here) with the blast idea you brought up, the biggest flaw I see would be the blast itself. During the flashback scene from KOTOR where Revan remembers that he was the Sith Lord, he was facing the blast (or it was off to the side). In either case, for Aslan it would be nearly impossible since if he made a move towards Revanna, either herself or Meetra would prevent him from taking another step (which is fair considering...). So the Force bond is the only real thing I think of that can be consistent... unless the bomb went off DURING the fight, a split second vision could prompt Aslan to keep Revanna alive...

I don't think Sith can graduate unless it involves killing the master lol, but I see the point you're making with having Revanna giving her apprentice a partner.

Hm, a female Sith master and a female Sith apprentice as lovers...

For the Rebels of the Cosmos story, damn you... you're really starting to outthink me lol. A New Republic by the time of the OT, I need to stop being so concerned with what's canon or not XD, but that's so awesome! I guess I feel sorta weird writing about a non-Force user tbh, I'm not used to it I guess. But I suppose I could throw in elements of Rebels and Force Unleashed into the story too. Should be interesting to see if Starkiller and Luke ever meet and join up...

But I do like the idea of the OC and Luke bonding over that thought, thanks.

Nice little thoughts about Traya lol, it amuses me XD.

I would probably wait until after Shean gets the Omnitrix before he gets the magic (not too long after). Maybe the Omnitrix bonding with him could jumpstart the Adonite DNA within him (as the Omnitrix probably wouldn't have that alien DNA so it pulls it out of him).

The official name of the Sludge puppies is Lenopan. Nice call back to them too, I liked that episode lol.

I also figured that Looma, Helen Wheels and... I can't remember the others in mind lol, would be in the pairing too.

DEW IT, DEW IT, DEW IT, DEW IT, DEW IT, DEW IT, DEW IT, DEW IT! WATCH THE SAMURAI! FYI, the same voice actor that plays Iroh in ATLA is also the voice of the main villain in Samurai Jack...

I LOVE this Avatar idea! But, since you're bringing in Vaatu for the Dark Avatar wouldn't kinda prompt a couple of problems: Aang's reaction towards the OC (unless he keeps that secret to himself)... actually that's the biggest one. If Aang does know about the Dark Avatar the OC will have a bit of a harder time convincing Katara to join him (as she joined Aang's side pretty easily in the show since they shared many things); in which case, the OC (thinking of Vish; taken from the Indian name Vishwavijeth means - conqueror of the world. Or perhaps Ajeya, another Indian name meaning- one who cannot be conquered) would be more than likely to team with Zuko or just head over to the Fire Nation.

For Shean's watch and Adonite colors, I was thinking... amber.

So... is that excitement I'm guessing about the uncharted Star Wars idea? I'm gonna try and create more original Star Wars content in the future (which I'm starting to worry a little sense the Clone Wars era is the most focused era people kinda want to stay on, though the Old Republic is right behind it, I think like a vote or two behind).

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 18):** Well, the change isn't that big since we're dealing with a Superman level character either way, but it is a nice little thought though.

 **Story ideas:**

 _Rogue Knight_ **(working title; Star Wars):** (Suggested by AzureTemplar3535)

I got a suggestion for the villains for this new story. It combines elements from both the old EU and New Eu.

In the new EU there is a character called Yupe Tashu. He was a top adviser for Sidious. He is not force sensitive but he worship the Sith ideology as a religion.

Next in the old EU. This was a group of villains call the Reborn. They where none force sensitive people. Who were give the power of the force by artficial means.

So here my idea. Yupe Tashu after Sidious death. Decide to search Sidious's old labs. Sidious in both the old and new EU. Did experiments on force sensitive people. He found the research and or a serum that gives none force sensitive force powers.

So in the time after Sidious death and the begining of the story. Yupe was gathering like mind people or just people you hate the Republic or Jedi. He creates a Sith cult army.

Now the serum should have some side effects. So not to be over power.

1: The effect should be temporary. One to give Yupe some level of control over his cult army. Two it give them a weakness.

2: The serum slowly cause the body of the user to degenerate and there mental state to fall into a uncontrollably homicidal psychosis.

 _Hero of Infinity_ **(League of Legends):** (Story suggested by Zer0the0mega108)

The main idea takes in the LOL universe (Crossover if you want, mainly prefer that universe with a few elements) with your OC. You have a choice to make him human, Darkin, Celestial, Angel Fallen Celestial, Ascendant, or an Aspect. I would mostly go with the Aspect idea (Maybe destruction or courage of sorts) and obviously this wouldn't be a story like yours if it didn't have a harem. XD also I would think he should have a weapon that personifies his Aspect (Like Justice would be a sword, Courge... fuck. You get my point though). Also I think some good elements can be World of Warcraft, He-Man maybe, Dota, and Lord of the Rings for the LOL story.

 _His words, not mine lol._

 _Force Ascension_ **(working title; Star Wars):** (Takes place in the EU after Return of the Jedi)

Almost a reboot of my deleted story The Force Reborn, this story features our charming and aspiring hero Renn Marek, a young, handsome, dashing, and roguish Jedi of the NJO. Still haunted by the silver horned monster that killed his family after so many years, Renn tries to focus on the present; his family legacy of wielding a maelstrom of devastating Force power swirls within him, aching to be... unleashed.

However an hidden organization since the time of the Old Republic curls its shadowy fingers in anticipation to exterminate the Jedi once and for all.

 _Star Cabal_ **(Star Wars):** To defeat an enemy, you must know them...

" _They were responsible, and so we resolved to control their actions from the shadows. To keep Republic and Empire separate. We were their secret masters-a Star Cabal._ "

Their mission had been the preservation of civilization that had nearly been destroyed at the hands of the Jedi and Sith. They believed these parties were responsible for the devastation caused by their wars and the Cabal sought to indirectly control their actions from a distance. They resolved to keep the Republic and the Empire separate from one another to limit the damage they were capable of inflicting.

Thousands of years passed, and their enemies still linger across the stars...

One man rediscovers the truth of the Cabal- the Jedi are at fault, their very existence breeds death and war.

 _To defeat an enemy, you must know them..._

Wielding the power of the Force, the skills of a Mandalorian and the cunning of a Sith, Jinn Sage will take the title of the Prince and finished what the Cabal failed: to save civilization from the heretics of the Jedi and Sith, and give back to the people.

 **Annoucement:**

 _In addition to what I've said (and repeated) and repeated in past chapters, you can also head over to Wattpad and find it there. The story is called Hyperborea by SaiyanSage (Christian McMahon underneath it) and it has the profile pic of Thexan fyi. If you want, I would be oh so happy if you guys commented, liked, favorited, followed, etc._


	20. Chapter 20

**Review Response:**

 **Zer0the0mega108 (Chapter 19):** Lol, you're anxious about that one ain't cha?

 **Silver crow (Chapter 19):** Glad you enjoyed the Prince of Solaria story so far.

Hmm, the Inhuman idea is interesting... I'll think about it.

Well, I didn't want to ASSUME that Cynthia was your Pokemon waifu lol, but... I had a lucky guess XD. But yeah, I see what you're getting at with Skyler traveling alone then Cynthia tagging along lol. Ahh, that's an awesome idea of Mew planting dreams inside the girls' heads, that sounds like Mew XD.

I haven't caught up the Boruto anime yet, I'm finishing some college work but I'll have free time when that's over.

Fair enough, that would sound like Revanna I suppose lol, doing whatever she wanted.

... I didn't expect you to take the Meetra/Revanna lovers bit so quickly, then again it's you lol.

For the most part Bastilia would probably be the same as her KOTOR incarnation, but probably more inclined to pull Aslan away from Revanna and Meetra, given their reputation.

A part of me is kinda worried that once the OC for the New Republic (thinking of... Telon Anjek) will be over by the time of ROTJ, as I'm not quite sure what to do after that. Perhaps, that might be for the best, kinda like my Awaken of a New Hope rewriting the OT, same thing can happen here lol.

It's kinda weird imagining Kreia/Traya has a sweet, old lady... at all XD.

What is Darth Caedus' armor made from? I think it's some kind of armor from a New Republic trooper, but anyway I ADORE that idea!

The wedding from the Ben 10 episode Big Fat Alien Wedding was both a wedding and a peace treaty, but either way yeah it'll be fun to see Sunny and Lucy flirt with Sean (now that I think about it, most of the girls on the trip are related to Gwen, it took me a second lol). Though upon reflection I won't add Ben or a female Ben in this story.

Definitely appreciate all the suggestions for Shean's harem.

So Vaatu's kinda like Raava in that instance, where they both don't interact with their Avatars? Cool.

Though one problem I see is that I don't see the Air Nomads as the type to tolerate someone like Vish/Ajeya (can't figure on which one lol) for too long based on the descriptions you've been writing (if he's that "destructive" naturally or that's Aang's perspective). Mainly on the aspect of what you mentioned with " _Katara who was also off fishing finds the Oc so she gets to know him first and he does explain his role of a Dark Avatar but in a different light to how people see it as a agent of change and progress instead of chaos and destruction_ "- if the Dark Avatar's meant for chaos and destruction then wouldn't that also mean the destruction of the Fire Nation too? HOWEVER, there is the possible idea that Vish/Ajeya resembles something of a Phoenix (might give either of us a new idea for a Avatar story lol).

Well, Zuko was closer lol.

Amber is the best color lol.

Attea... =)

Aren't most of my Star Wars characters kinda like that? LOL!

I definitely LOVE your reaction to the Star Cabal and damn it I love the title of Shadow King XD. However I wasn't sure if that story would be set in the Old Republic timeline or Clone Wars, then again I've been trying to somewhat steer away from the Clone Wars era, so SWTOR might be best. Anyway... oh yeah, assassinations are the Hutt's only real way of gaining power lol, no wonder they do it so often. Though with all this talk of credits, I wonder how rich he'd be XD (probably Bohhuah Mutdah rich).

I've seen RWBY and I have heard of Persona, I just don't know much about it.

I'm intrigued by this Firebender OC idea, though Azula also had blue flames. At first I thought you were gonna go with black flames for the OC (like a homage to Itachi and his flames). Love the nod to Piandao, though I kinda have a hard time seeing Azula listen to someone who is "beneath" her. And I also like the idea of him incorporating other element styles with his firebending.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 19):** Thanks.

Yeah that would be one of the biggest problems of the story, since the OC would be more concerned about getting home.

I'm not too familiar with Highschool of the Dead (which is pretty much zombies and boobs lol), so I don't see any real thing I could do with it.

 **Story ideas:**

 _Child of the Grandmaster_ **(Star Wars):** In this AU, Yoda has a child by the name of Yodan (?) and disguises his son as another member of their species.

Very much like his parents, Yoda is extremely powerful in the Force and over the century of his training he would become part of the Jedi High Council during the events of the Phantom Menace.

 _Star Wars Episode I: Force Knight_ **(Star Wars):** A reboot of the entire Star Wars franchise, this story follows the life of a young boy named Aryan Orion.

Alongside his master, Thea Solusar, Aryan grows in power, knowledge, and experience as they travel across the galaxy in times of peace, learning of the many diverse cultures and maintaining the presence of security and peace to the Republic.

However in the dark shadows of the galaxy, an ancient mystical group that uses the Dark side stretch their invisible fingers across the galaxy, ready to strangle the Jedi from existence.

 **Story Gauntlet:**

 **Story Gauntlet Number 1**

 _What we have here is a little gauntlet, and the rules are pretty simple- all of the stories that I, and my readers, have suggested in the past many chapters I will make a list from each category (DC Comics, DBZ, Marvel, Star Wars, etc.) and you guys will vote and whichever gets the most votes from each category will be the ones I will focus for new stories._

 ** _Star Wars-_**

 _Code of Love_ **(working title; _Star Wars_ ):** In this AU story, the Jedi Order is comprised of only female Force users...

Except for the arrival of the first male Force wielder in galactic history arriving on their doorsteps.

Kinda simple but I'm working on this idea, but I haven't figured if I'm going to create a new OC or use one of my Star Wars OC's (ranging from Ralem Solstice, Keanu Skybron, etc. as examples).

 _Age of the Stars_ **(Star Wars):** A reboot of the KOTOR series, unless I set it to a time frame after the Legacy era (the Fel Empire, Darth Krayt/One Sith).

The premise begins with our main character Arslan Sparrow boarding the Endar Spire, under the command of Bastila Shan. Sparrow recently became Knighted at the young age of 17.

 _ **DC Comics-**_

 _Godspeed_ (DC Comics/Ame-Comi): "I'm curious have you considerd writing something akin to a Flash Prime or Zoom Prime story say the premise being in the same world Superboy Prime comes from a different young man gets sucked into the cosmic storm only this time it's the speed force ( this Oc isn't called Barry, Wally or Eobard he's got his own name he's just a fan of the Flash mythos and family ) and so the Oc becomes Zoom or Flash Prime ( so no Superboy Prime what so ever ) and instead of going bat shit insane about the fact he's in what to him is a comic world he loves it and doesnt care about destroying the multiverse or re making his perfect world to him this is a dream come true he's essentially the God of the Speed Force ( like I said he's a Superboy Prime Level Flash/Zoom ) and no one can really challenge him even if whole Flash family's came together to try and stop him ( but he's not really evil ) and so does what any young man with his kinda power to jump between worlds would do... go to the world with no male heros or Villians ( essentially the Ami Comi universe but with the setting of the main line Dc comics ) and have him run to the Batcave to flirt with the Bat family then to the fortress of Solitude to flirt with the Supergirl, Superwoman and Power Girl what have you then lead Jessie Quick on a run around the world flirting with her a mile a minute or you now more considering the speed they be going ( as for his speed force Colour I'd leave that to you lol )" (His words).

 _ **Marvel-**_

Odinson **( _working title; Marvel_ ):** "How about a Third Son of Odin this Oc becoming the Norse God of Fire, Strength and for the hell of it Passion equally beloved by both Thor and Loki ( maybe even Lady Loki ), his Legendary Weapon would be the Sword of Surtur taking the swords power and therefor its old masters power for himself, he would also have the love of Lady Sif, Amora and Hela and his first adventure that we see could be finding his sister Angela ( who yes he romances but remember they are Gods haha ) and making peace with the Angels of the tenth and realm conveniently becoming the lover of the Angels as he does it lol"

Jade Hero **( _Marvel_ ):** "Lastly the Jade Hero okay the premise is instead of Bruce Banner becoming the Hulk a Oc takes his place as the Strongest One there Is the diffence being this Oc starts of as a more powerful Hulk and one that doesn't have a split personality due to a tragic past like Banner so when he's exposed to the Gama bomb he doesn't become a monster instead he becomes a Hulk for good no changing back to being a human"

 _Hero from the Stars/Starchild_ **(working title; _Marvel_ _comics_ ):** Piggbacking off my Infinite Crisis: New Destiny story, in this AU when Isun Te enters the Source Wall he is sent to another omniverse... set in the Marvel multiverse. The Daxamite discovers a multiverse similar yet vastly different from his own...

 _ **Crossovers-**_

 _The Strangest Magic_ (Young Justice/Marvel): This story follows the young sorcerer Ryan Cameron-Strange, the adopted son of Stephen Strange. He is close friends with Zatanna and Doctor Fate, but one day a great mystical threat invades the mortal realm of the universe and Doctor Strange is unable to carry the title of Doctor Strange, leaving the title to his son. Now Ryan Strange is tasked with protecting the mystical and mortal realms of the multiverse, as a much darker threat looms in the future...

 **Pokemon-**

 _Gotta Catch 'em All!_ **( _Pokemon_ ):** A young, multi-billionare, boy named Skyler Myte discovers a Legendary Pokemon detained by the criminal organization Team Rocket; a clone of his Pokemon and childhood friend Mew. However as he and Mew arrive on the island, the laboratory that created the clone is destroyed yet the clone itself remains on the island. As the boy finds the clone of his Pokemon, he discovers that the clone is female and he decides to find her a home with him.

 **Avatar the Last Airbender-**

 _Ki Bender_ **(Legend of Korra- with some elements of Dragonball):** It features a young child named Yodek who happens to stumble upon a little island in the middle of the ocean and comes across an old man who calls himself Roshi. Roshi explains who he was in his younger days and the nature of Chakra and Ki (Chakra being tied a specific element for the user while Ki is wild, raw and powerful).

Naturally Yodek becomes curious in the prospect of Ki and asks Roshi for his training, however (knowing Roshi) he demands a woman be brought to him in exchange for his services.

 _Guardian of Chaos_ **(Legend of Korra- with borrowed elements from the Sonic the Hedgehog):** In an alternate dimension of the ATLA/LOK universe, the guardian of Earth is attacked by the planet itself, the separation of its two forces create the beings Light and Dark Gaia. Their combined might create a portal that forces the guardian to enter to a similar Earth like his own.


	21. Chapter 21

**Review Response:**

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 20):** The Jade Hero is also peaking my interest too lol.

The Highschool of the Dead would be a interesting idea, but I don't know much the franchise to write any story about it.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 19):** Let's hear what you had in store with the Kazuki idea.

A thought did occur to me in regards to Revanna and Meetra's romance, would they be in the beginnings of their relationship by the time Aslan, Bastila, and the rest of the Jedi strike team attack Revanna? Reason being is that the Sith/Dark side can be rather possessive and if Revanna starts to shift her affections towards Aslan it might provoke Meetra into attacking him or trying to kill him so that she can have her master to herself (which is a natural reaction for Sith to have) and even if Revanna demands or orders Meetra to not kill Aslan... but you kinda see what I mean? I'll find a way around that, naturally, and coupled with Bastila's personality in KOTOR I, it would cause a rift to start forming almost from the start.

Is Traya knitting the bones of her enemies? If yes, I take back what I said...

Ok, it was mainly for the description of Caedus' armor.

Damn, that's actually a kinda sweet scene with Shawn and the three girls at the wedding XD.

Hm, Ben as a Plumber... I'll think about it, since if Ben's not going on the summer trip then he won't know about Max's past unless Max told Ben before the trip or sometime into the story.

And I believe the spiritual connection that Vish/Ajeya has is in regards to Vaatu trying to contact him. But back to the Air Nomads, while that is a very valid point, they also would lean towards exiling him since he isn't trying to change or anything (which could prompt Vish/Ajeya to find Vaatu via... whatever Vaatu does lol).

That doesn't tell me about Vish/Ajeya XD. Is he actually going to be an Avatar of Chaos and Destruction, if so then my earlier point about the Fire Nation still stands since his threat would usher Ozai to try to get rid of him to prevent his kingdom from being burned to the ground, unless I'm misunderstanding some part you said.

Can't wait to hear those other Avatar ideas that I might've inspired you for lol.

Oh yeah, none of the other Ben's have the amber color, that's a great catch.

Lol, that's kinda funny with Attia XD.

I think the richest person in Star Wars was a human named Bohhuah Mutdah, with his piggybank of several hundred trillion credits... so naturally Jinn Sage is going to have that same piggybank too, you can guess why lol.

I do like the idea of Jinn having dinner with Padme if it's in the Clone Wars era. Which actually makes me ponder on a few possibilities: if it is in the Clone Wars era, then the idea of Darth Plagueis coming into contact with Jinn Sage as Hego Damask is an infinitely huge possibility, given the numerous calls to the Hutt clans since in the Darth Plagueis novel Hego Damask has a meeting with, I believe, Gardulla the Hutt and Jinn could hear through the spacevines (grapevines) that a member of the InterGalactic Banking Clan was getting involved with a Hutt gangster.

But that would bring a dilemma of how old Jinn Sage would end up being...

I also thought about the Star Cabal and Jinn Sage being during the New Jedi Order era with Luke Skywalker.

I love all of the opening ideas for the story, especially the Vader choke style thing too. Also Spy Master Force user... kinda reminds me of a Jedi Shadow (I think I can come with something with that type...).

Also love the idea of a fancy dinner with Xizor with Savan watching =).

Well... Azula, even at a young age, was "was marked by a distinct lack of empathy. Even as a child, she reacted with hostility when outdone, a trait clearly displayed when she shoved Ty Lee to the ground after the girl bested her at gymnastics." and "From a very young age, Azula demonstrated sadistic aggression and a near total lack of remorse to friends, servants, family, and animals." So... unless the OC does something that "humbles" severely, which would have to be public type of humiliation in order for Azula to listen to a peasant.

I like the alien designs being black and gold... or rather black and amber ;).

Hm, Hex as a good guy... Nope lol.

But that is an interesting idea with Shean's ancestry being tied to the Magic realm.

I'll get back to you with the Story gauntlet part, I'm kinda rebooting it since I messed up on a few bits.

 **Story ideas:**

 _Child of the Grandmaster_ **(Star Wars):** In this AU, Yoda has a child by the name of Yodan (?) and disguises his son as another member of their species.

Very much like his parents, Yoda is extremely powerful in the Force and over the century of his training he would become part of the Jedi High Council during the events of the Phantom Menace.

 _Star Wars Episode I: Force Knight_ **(Star Wars):** A reboot of the entire Star Wars franchise, this story follows the life of a young boy named Aryan Orion.

Alongside his master, Thea Solusar, Aryan grows in power, knowledge, and experience as they travel across the galaxy in times of peace, learning of the many diverse cultures and maintaining the presence of security and peace to the Republic.

However in the dark shadows of the galaxy, an ancient mystical group that uses the Dark side stretch their invisible fingers across the galaxy, ready to strangle the Jedi from existence.

 _I want to ask you guys a favor:_

 _Most of the stories I've done have been mainly about heroes (anti-villains if you wish) but I've been mulling over the ideas of doing villain stories of any sort; DC, Marvel, Star Wars, etc. And I want your help with that, and I've gotten started (ish) with the Prince of Solaria story, but I would greatly appreciate your help._

 **Story Gauntlet Reboot :**

 _So I'm rebooting this story section of the Palace, the same principles apply as from the last chapter but I meant to add more story ideas first before I created the Story Gauntlet again._

 _"What we have here is a little gauntlet, and the rules are pretty simple- all of the stories that I, and my readers, have suggested in the past many chapters I will make a list from each category (DC Comics, DBZ, Marvel, Star Wars, etc.) and you guys will vote and whichever gets the most votes from each category will be the ones I will focus for new stories."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Review Response:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 21):** If I wanted to do summons, then I would something along the lines of a Dragon or Phoenix summons. I figured enough for the Slugs since you mentioned Kazuki being trained by Sakura lol, and I can see a pink slug (for Sakura's hair XD). Damn, and I really love the idea of a Lion's summon too (might call the white lion Kiba, if you can guess the reference lol). Hm, I'll think about Baku.

Well, jealously is a pretty powerful thing and given the Dark side, it's something Meetra's going to feel regardless as any person in a relationship is going to feel jealous when their partner is attracted to someone else. But I get the point you're making, it's just something I noticed after some thought. Plus there's no real defined rules of what Revanna's Sith would be like in comparison to say the Rule of Two, or Rule of One, or the Sith Empire.

Did I change Shean to Shawn? Lol, must've been a mistype. I think the sudden splash of mud might throw him off a bit XD, since its a tux and all.

Not a bad idea with Max talking to Ben after the summer trip, and also about the Hybreed invasion.

Oh ok, thanks for the explanation about Vish/Ajeya's role as the Dark Avatar. That was something that was throwing me off a little since if he went full Vaatu (who's just Chaos and Destruction incarnate) then there would be nothing for the Dark Avatar to do as everything would be destroyed and he'd be bored lol.

... Essentially yeah Jinn will be richer than Bohhuah Mutdah lol, though 95-99% of that fortune would be from the Human Jabba thing XD.

Though your comment/idea about the Senate asking for Jinn's help kinda breaks the point of a Grand Spy Master doesn't it? Since someone of that power and influence being publicly known to the Senate, thus Jedi Order, would be more inclined to hunt him down; which is fair considering this is Clone Wars era. But much like Prince of the Stars, Shadows of the Sun, and Rise of the Je'daii Empire (almost like ROTJ lol), Jinn Sage would be the type of person to have a select few people know his identity since the Star Cabal are meant to be like the Illuminati of Star Wars (granted everyone knows the Illuminati lol) but the point being is that the Star Cabal is a secret society.

But in reference to an earlier review you said about Jinn and Padme having dinner, maybe he could tell her that he was the one responsible for the information of the Trade Federation's blockade leak out to the Jedi and Republic, hence starting the events of The Phantom Menace.

Hm, I wonder who'll be in the all female Mandalorian clan of bodyguards X)... I'll come up with a list later lol, although suggestions are always welcomed.

I might to look up the latest chapter or the one before from the Shadows of the Sun story to see which, or rather how many palaces, Jinn Sage will have XD.

Interesting idea, so if Jinn Sage is also thirty... then let's see, Plagueis met with Gardulla the Hutt about the Boonta Eve Classic podrace in 67 BBY (which I believe Darius Alde/Darth Deus was born in 62 BBY since TPM took place in 32 BBY)... Damn, this might be trickier than I thought. But if Jinn is to take over the Star Cabal at the age of 16 or 17, then the year would have to be 46-45 BBY, which was the years where Hego Damask performed the Gathering of Sojourn so perhaps that's where Jinn Sage can gather intel on Hego Damask's dealings with Gardulla and discovers the connection of Damask being a Sith Lord...

Yeah, I get with the Hutt Council comparison; pretty much like the scene where Maul demands the Hutts to surrender their power to him in Season 5 (love that scene!).

Lol, I love the idea of Savan falling in love at first sight, also the idea of a criminal's balls is appealing.

Hm, even as a child Azula was pretty strict and demanding of perfection on herself, but I get the gist of the idea.

Because it's Hex XD.

C'mon man you're killing me with the Yoda's son story and the Force Knight story too, X'D.

I have to admit Primordial Darkness is one hell of an ambitious story XD, I don't think even I have the talent to pull that off lol.

For the Legend of Korra story, the younger brother of General Iroh is very unique, certainly not one I'd expect lol. Would I also guess that the OC would be the same age as Asami, just for curiosities sake? Though you kinda contradict yourself a little with the OC's relationship with his brother and his family's relationship since their relationship would prompt the family to think that the OC is content with his life in Republic City.

How old would you age up Jinora? Up to 15-17?

Though that's an interesting dynamic you brought up with the OC and Asami (the idea of them looking for other members for their collective), kinda a trivial question but who do you think would bring up THAT idea for their relationship? I'd imagine Asami would for some reason would be like the cuckquean (if you're familiar with the term, it's actually kinda hot lol).

Also going back to two previous story ideas: Hero of the Stars (the Isun/Marvel story) and Code of Love-

I don't think you answered the little part of the Code of Love segment, about whether I should create a new OC or use one of my existing OC's in place (like Ralem Solstice, Keanu Skyborn, Achilles Solari, etc.). Just wanted your insight on that.

And for the Hero of the Stars, it's more of the romance part, but given of Isun's personality that was shown in the Infinite Crisis: New Destiny story, who do you think would serve as the main/first pairing for him? Part of me was thinking of She-Hulk, then another part of me was thinking of Carol Danvers, then another part of me was thinking of Jean Grey, then another part of me was thinking of Rogue, etc.; point being, lol, that given Isun's current personality in the Rebirth story, who would be the person to uplift him and help him get over Kara's death and life in the DC multiverse? I know it's a heavy question, but much like you, I care for Isun (poor guy ;(...) and I want the best for him.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 21):** Thank you.

So the first idea is pretty much an evil Superman, more or less? Might be an interesting idea to explore.

The second idea I do like, it has a lot of potential; the concept of a male Poison Ivy would be a bit more ambitious since the inclusion of the actual Poison Ivy could cover more ground than just her.

And I'll take the third idea under advisement, and thank you for the story suggestions.

 **Story ideas:**

 _God of Desire_ **(God of War):** War has caused the death to Ares, killed by a mortal Spartan Kratos- a man made a god.

A bastard child born of incest catches the attention of Aphrodite, and in that moment she fell in love with him instantly. Because of his cursed beginnings, Aphrodite is forced to leave the infant in the Underworld in the care of Persephone. However, as the boy grew into a godly handsome young man, Persephone falls in love with him too. She did not want to give Adonis back to Aphrodite and the two goddesses in conflict brought the issue to Zeus. Zeus settled the issue by saying Adonis would spend one third of the year with Aphrodite, one third of the year with Persephone and one third of year wherever he wanted to live...

The new God of War, shunned by the other petty gods, only encourages the wrath of Olympus. Soon he is lured into a trap by the Gods of Mount Olympus, and Zeus strips Kratos of his godly power by tricking the Spartan to drain his power into the Blade of Olympus. After Kratos' supposed death by the King of the Gods, Zeus returns to Olympus.

However the Sisters of Fate impart another vision to Zeus, of his failure and the return of Kratos with an army of Titans. Prideful of his actions, Zeus washes his hands of his own interference and turns his godly eyes to young Adonis, the affection of his daughters. Scheming with self-interest, Zeus demands the loyalty of Adonis and promises godly power and eternal life to the young man if he is able to kill Kratos and bring his body to Olympus. Frightened of the idea of losing the love of their lives, Aphrodite and Persephone beg and plead for Zeus to be merciful towards the horrid fate the belies Adonis, but Zeus remains steadfast.

 _Kung Fu Sabertooth_ **(working title; Kung Fu Panda):** The Dragon Warrior is a legendary fighter from myth beyond, bestowed with skill and power unrivaled. One with such potential was kept from his destiny, locked far away in the mountains of the north.

Halfway across the oceans from the Forbidden Kingdom, an midnight black Sabertooth Tiger with white birth markings from a kingdom in Africa is accused of the murder of his father and is forced to flee from his homelands. Months and years pass until the Sabertooth passes through a village named the Valley of Peace where a festival is being held at the Jade Palace...


	23. Chapter 23

**Review Response:**

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 22):** Thank you, and yeah it kinda felt like a evil Superman type of story at first glance, given the strong similarities you presented.

I've suggested about 3-4 Naruto ideas already, though I would be curious to see what you had in mind for Invincible.

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 22):** Thank you greatly for the story ideas, very lovely suggestions.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 22):** Yep, Kiba is the white lion from an Japanese movie (I believe) and it's been under controversy whether the Lion King movie from Disney is based on the movie. But with Baku, yeah I probably won't use that.

Man, you're not letting Meetra become jealous are you? XD

A little mud slide stumble would be a enjoyable

I was a little confused at what you were trying to describe for the Dark Avatar lol, but I got it now thanks. Though it's kinda funny since Aang did bring balance to the world, it allowed advances in technology in LOK lol.

Human Jabba... XD.

Eh, I don't see that happening in the Senate; anyone who has THAT kind of information over the Senate would send the Senators into a panic, and thus they would send the Jedi Order to hunt 'The Prince'... Yeah, it doesn't make any sense for the Republic to be 'happy' with someone who has the power to blackmail them and if they were aware of that type of person, you know? Plus it defeats the purpose of a Spy Grandmaster if, you know, everyone's aware of his 'identity'...

In the case of anyone knowing Jinn's identity, naturally it'd be any of the lady friends lol. Sidious would be the only person in the galaxy capable of finding out Jinn Sage's identity without any real help (makes sense too but I digress).

I figured the idea of Jinn 'saving' Naboo would be a fantastic selling point for Padme since she's always been devoted to Naboo, so Jinn would be scoring some major points with the female Senator lol.

I got kinda lost when you started talking about the female Mandalorian clan thing lol. And I'm currently looking at a list of Star Wars palaces lol; probably gonna use the Fountain Palace, Ziro's Palace, Palace of Lite, Dooku's Palace (XD), Three Families Palace, Theed Royal Palace (;D).

Hm, thrilled would be a very strong word to describe Plagueis' reaction; keeping in mind a Rule of Two Sith being found out by a teenager... Not going to settle all that well in hindsight, since all the Muun has to do is snap his thumb and forefinger and... You get the picture. But your statement of 'I think he would be thrilled by Jinns existence as he could see it as someone who could take everything Sidious has ever worked for away from him and who is powerful enough to kill him', would kinda go against everything Plagueis would stand for as a Sith as he would be backtracking so much ground just to let Sage destroy everything Sidious has done; unless you're suggesting the idea of Plagueis "training" Jinn to take over Sidious' place, though while the idea could work... Eh, we'll see.

I think Xizor would put a better front than that lol, but I get the picture. Plus it's a cute little of Savan having a schoolgirl crush over Jinn. Nice touch with Jinn being unaffected by Savan's pheromones.

Before Azula starts to burn the roses XD.

No good guy Hex... no... no... no... Nuh-uh... no... NOPE... Nope... no...

C'mon you love the idea of another impish green Jedi running around during the Clone Wars XD. Just imagine Yodek on Ahsoka's back mirroring Luke's training on Dagobah XD (or Aayla or Shaak Ti or Luminara or Barriss or...).

What is the Dragon's Breath Attack? Sounds familiar but I can't place where it's from...

Lol that sounds like Tenzin alright. Maybe Pema could be another lover of the Fire Prince? Maybe (if Pema's pregnant) that the child could be his? But I do like the idea that Ajeya has a good relationship with Jinora's siblings.

So Ajeya would be 18 then, ok... I knew Korra was 17 but I needed to check to make sure. Though I wander what might've caused Asami to suggest such an idea (love to hear an explanation lol). Just to be clear, a cuckquean is "a woman with an adulterous husband." In modern English it generally refers to a woman whose fetish is watching, and deriving sexual pleasure from watching, a man having sex with one or several women besides his girlfriend, fiancée, wife or other long-term female sex partner. It's a little different than the typical definition of harem, just so we're clear on that definition lol.

I was waiting for the last couple days to hear anything regarding the last parts of the review lol, you got me kinda nervous.

... The half human half Zeltron OC kinda reminds me of what the Jester OC of yours would look like X'D. Or a really drugged Ronald McDonald.

I don't really see how Jean being joint with Emma with Josiah really pertains to Isun here... Unless I'm missing something. But anyway, I was thinking of She-Hulk as the Hulk family is kinda like the Superman family of the Marvel universe, lol, it got me kinda thinking of a threesome between She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk (possible an orgy if we include Lyra), then I thought about Carol Danvers as she would be the closest representative of Kara that Isun could see (but that could send him into a further depression), then Rogue could be the type of Southern Belle that could help Isun recover as she could understand his situation (since she seems the loyal type too, given her history), with Jean she could help Isun overcome the mental strain that he has endured with Prime, the Infinite Crisis, the destruction of Daxam, and Kara's death. So yeah, I'm having a hard time figuring which woman would be the main/first pairing for Isun... The guy needs a lot of tender, love and care lol.

... Well, Lady Death certainly looks ravishing lol! I am curious however on how you think she could Isun's problem.

Getting into the Kung Fu Sabertooth story, I'm glad you greatly enjoy this idea. I had two ideas in regards to the Sabertooth's backstory (thinking of calling him Manqoba, 'The one who conquers hopeless situations' or Simba... lol) is that he would travel upward to Europe (which would be during the times of Ancient Greece, possibly since I'm trying to figure the time placement since KFP 2 features Shen's cannon, so... a little tricky) and learn the various styles there (wrestling, fencing, boxing, a mixed martial arts called Bartitsu- could be the one who creates... maybe at a later date idk, Savate, Stiletto), but to say at Tai Lung's level... that's a little bit much imo.

The second one would be a bit more in canon plot with Manqoba (or Simba) not really being trained in martial arts but has skills as a thieve and street smarts by the time he comes to China (with him bypassing Europe altogether).

The idea with Oogway is interesting but wouldn't make any sense as Oogway remained within the Palace grounds by the time of the first movie. But perhaps Manqoba (or Simba) entered through the backway to the Pool of Sacred Tears and encountered him there, but the problem is that Manqoba (Simba) would have to exit through the Jade Palace, thus likely increasing the chance of meeting the Furious Five and Shifu (and you can see where that goes).

With the second part you mentioned, I suppose Manqoba could met up with Po on the journey up the stairs (he could poke at the panda thinking if he might be dead), however I'll put a pause on the idea of the Sabertooth being the Dragon Warrior (your reaction the same as Jontron's: WHAT?!... WHAT THE FUCK?!)... Maybe, we'll see lol. However Oogway's reaction to that is pretty much like him lol (I miss him :'( ).

I did imagine the Sabertooth being paired with Tigress (that's the most common pairing lol), I also imagined Song, Viper (as you mentioned), Mei Ling... The Wu Sisters I did consider though I think converting them to the side of the Jade Palace would make more since as they would already be criminals by the time Manqoba arrived in China. Also um... Fenghuang too... That might be about it lol.

I've been playing around with a God of War story for a while...

Funny enough, I did have that exact same thought in regards to Adonis' free months between Aphrodite and Persephone (why not have both goddess' at the time? XD). As far as Adonis' skill in battle, he's skilled but he ain't no Kratos lol (there's a reason in the last chapter of why Aphrodite and Persephone were begging Zeus to spare such a fate from Adonis; think of it kinda like fight between Achilles and Hector from the Troy myth- minus the part of Hector running away).

Some of these legendary feats might be hard to write as both Aphrodite and Persephone would rather want Adonis in their bed XD. But I can do a few of them: the Hydra, Polyphemus, and... the Erymanthean Boar (clever bastard you XD).

The Nemean Lion could... Hm, I'll do it. Might give Heracles a reason to hate both Kratos and Adonis lol.

Oh, with the addition of Aphrodite and Ares relationship, perhaps Zeus (being in fear, paranoia and spite) allows the former God of War to return to life (details for later) and offers Ares the chance to kill Kratos to bring honor back to his name, and with Adonis... that's pretty straight forward (though it would be interesting to see if Aphrodite would remain 'faithful' to Adonis- as faithful as a sex goddess could be- or would she clamor back to her old flame's bed... good question, ain't it?).

Ooh, a Basilisk is a good idea too.

Hm, I'll think about Antaeus.

That armor is kinda nice but I was thinking along the lines of the Dominus outfit (with the inclusion of the Nemean Lion as a possible trophy lol). Oh, you did actually mention the Dominus armor XD.

Knowing me, Adonis' handsome beauty is so immaculate and divine that the heavens of Olympus and the stars of the cosmos weep in petty jealously.

So the pairing so far is: Aphrodite, Persephone, Athena, Pandora, Poseidon's Princess, Zora and Lora (Aphrodite's daughter as you mentioned), Eos, in regards to Aphrodite's handmaidens (from the wiki: "It could also be that the two Handmaidens are in fact Peitho and Paregoros, the handmaidens of Aphrodite in myth, who were themselves the immortal daughters of Oceanus. It is unlikely, however, that the developers were aware of this fact), Erinys... Tell me if I forgot anyone, besides the brothel women and whores, like the one scene in Ghost of Sparta lol.

So far yes, the Furies will be dead.

Perhaps Adonis and Eros can serve in the same fashion as Kratos and Ares... Makes sense as Adonis could be a mortal version of Eros and coupled with the myth of Adonis (the being of mortal beauty and desire) and Aphrodite (the Goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure and Procreation), seems like the two would come to a conflict of sorts.

 **Story ideas:**

 _The Scarlet Dawn_ **(World of Warcraft):**

Instead of Balnazzar killing and possessing Sadidan Dathrohan. Balnazzar just assault all the Scarlet Crusade bases ( The Monastery , Hearthglen and such). Many champion die in delaying action. So the only can escape to Tyr's Hand. The last bastion of the Scarlet Crusade ( use the old map of the Earthen Plaguelands). As the remaining defenders wait for the final battle. A young paladin Vali Goldensky ( human or Half Elf) is given a vision buy the light. In the vision he is told to be the new champion for the light. Then he is give both Ashbringer and Truthguard. As the armies of Balnazzar march apon Tyr's Hand. Vali go out to meet then buy himself. He defeat Balnazzar and his armies. He is made their new leader and then begins to reconquer all of the Lordaeron , Quel'thalas and beyond.

The Scarlet Crusade got such a raw deal in WOW. I want them see them give a better story.

( _Suggested by AzureTemplar3535_ )

 _Champions of the Crystals_ **(Final Fantasy):** On the planet Gaia ( all the Final Fantasy games are combined). Garland have gathered all the villains in the world. He have them attack all the kingdoms at once. Killing most of the champions. The Crystal combined their power to pick a new champion. Yuki ( Japanese for courage) is chosen to be their champion. He goes around Gaia finding the surviving champions ( all female). He forms the standard " RPG Group" to defeat the villains and save Gaia.

I know this might be to much but my favorite classes system is the job wheel. So could you use that for him and the girls. For Yuki the transformation can be like in Tenchi (anime). For the girls use the dress spheres system from Final Fantasy 10-2.

( _Suggested by AzureTemplar3535_ )

 _The the Last Hunter_ **(X-Overs):** In a world control buy monster and the force of evil( vampires , werewolves and such). Arthur Michael Helsing the last of Helsing family. Have come out of hiding and started the last crusade to rid the world of evil.

What I mean by Multi Media is use female character from comic ,anime , western animation , movies , TV series and tabletop RPG that are about supernatural horror.

Like Seras Victora from Hellsing , Shelly Frank from Monster Force , any comic book character that deals with supernatural forces.

( _Suggested by AzureTemplar3535_ )

 _The Je'daii God_ **(Star Wars):** A soft reboot of my Rise of the Je'daii Empire story.

Ralem Solstice witnesses a force unlike anything he encountered- a being so powerful in the Force as to devour stars and shake the galaxy to its foundations- as his dead, unborn brother tries to siphon his power and lifeforce.

Pain, blood and tormented memories are all the Je'daii has to remind him of life.

When he awakens on a remote planet, the Force calls out to him...

 _Skywalker..._

It sounded familiar, but how?

However the a dark presence like that of a black hole in the Force creeps into his very being, alerting him of a dire threat that has ruled the galaxy under his iron fist.

 _Skywalker... Luke Skywalker..._

Traveling across the galaxy, the Je'daii Kage finds the mysterious name to the voice in his head- Luke Skywalker. The last Je'daii and the last Jedi team up to save the Jedi's friend Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt and to free the galaxy from the evil Empire.

 _(Stars at the beginning of Return of the Jedi)_

 _Reign of the Confederacy_ **(working title; Star Wars):** The failures of the democratic Republic have gone too far...

War will save the galaxy and its people from the bureaucracy.

With an army of quintillions of battle droids, Aryan Orion leads the Confederacy of Independent Systems to its glory against the dying Republic.

 _(Kinda an earlier idea but I wanted the CIS/Separatists to be a legitimate cause and threat to the Republic, that's mainly why I went with this story lol)._


	24. Chapter 24

**Review Response:**

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 23):** Thank you.

Feel free to detail those Naruto ideas to me, I don't mind lol.

That's a unique story idea of a OC Aquaman in the Once Piece universe.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 23):** Not trusting Aang with the future makes a bit more sense for Vish's motivation than believing balance wouldn't bring growth and progression (war advances technology at a far faster rate than times of peace, but peace utilizes that same technology instead for civilians; WWII is a perfect example).

Probably Jinn would make that joke of the human Jabba to either Plagueis or Padme lol.

Eh, still defeats the purpose of Jinn's ability of a spy if he's "publicly" making his appearance known to the galaxy; which the point of the Star Cabal is NOT to be known to the Jedi. Then there'd be no point of him making these "appearances" as he gains nothing by doing this, even if he's wearing a mask. It's more pointless than anything else. Though the holographic appearance in the Jedi Council might be fun...

In Sidious' case, it would depend if Plagueis kept any records of Jinn Sage... that would be the big thing though.

Ok yeah, that's what I thought you were trying to say about the Mandalorian clan lol. Always love me a good palace XD.

Keep in mind that even at the last minutes of his life Plagueis tried to defy Sidious... so, yeah... plus it contradicts his mission as a Sith if he's willing to burn down the entire Grand Plan just because Sidious did his "job" as an Apprentice by letting Sage take everything from Sidious, unless you're implying that Sage becomes an "Apprentice" of sorts.

Hm, I don't know if Plagueis would be that curious about a Grey entity as he would be more interested in the types of resources that Jinn apparently has. Like the old saying, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Oh ok, I suppose Dragon's breath can be a nickname for Fire Breath lol.

Hm, that'll be a interesting part to write in regards to Ajeya and Suyin. Of course you gotta have Opal in there too lol. I think (in the modern use of the word) cuckqueans are like the ultimate wingmans for their spouses XD.

Eh, I don't know. It's kinda hard to see what a male Zeltron looks like since all you ever see are females. I think I'm more inclined to use an older OC... someone... hm...

Gotcha... though I used like the more well-known/popular female Marvel characters as a base. I also meant to include Sue Storm (haven't decided HOW she'll get into this... yet), but yeah lol. I'm still waiting for the shipping names of Isun's "Love Boat" lol XD, you're kinda leaving me hanging there. It feels kinda weird that I've put more thought into the Isun/Marvel pairings than I've done for Isun in the Rebirth series (then again most if not all of Isun's backstory is pretty much unknown outside of the few tidbits with Kara I guess), but you know... Also I'm also waiting for the in-depth analysis for those pairings for Isun in the Marvel verse lol.

Lol, yeah I was figuring on Manqoba too. Let's see I figured that Manqoba would leave Africa around the age of ten, and given the timeframe of the movies and the distance between Africa and China by boat... it'd take him about 5 months to get there. So then here are the possibilities that can ensue:

1) Manqoba travels across China for the first 5 years then meets with Oogway, probably through some back way leading to the Pool of Sacred Tears (he can't travel up the stairs to the Jade Palace as Shifu, as his character in KFP 1, would likely refuse Manqoba to see the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace.

2) He meets up with Oogway almost immediately at some port city (likely Gongmen City from KFP 2), and well, the rest of the idea you already mentioned lol.

Though I kinda doubt Manqoba being at Tai Lung's tier after roughly 8 or so years of Kung Fu training (even if its Oogway), since he'd be rivaling Shifu also. But I could see him rivaling the Furious Five in terms of power and skill (which leads to your post about the Shifu/Tai Lung relationship). Actually that's an interesting point about the Jade Palace; it is actually considered to be a sacred temple because of Oogway's influence so it can be considered the birthplace of Kung Fu, so Manqoba would HAVE to stay the Jade Palace, there wouldn't be any REAL reason for him to refuse otherwise he'd be homeless for the most part.

But continuing back to the Shifu/Tai Lung/Monqoba comparisons, that was Oogway's point to Shifu with Po; Shifu himself admits this to Tai Lung at the end of their fight. In fact if Manqoba is so much like Tai Lung, that would actually set Shifu even FARTHER back since the comparison is so strong (which is probably the main reason why he was so distant with the Five, including Tigress). It was because of Po's vast difference to the Five and Tai Lung that caused Shifu to see clearly (evident by Po and Shifu's conversation after he tells them of Tai Lung's escape).

Speaking of the Five... there are the original five styles of Kung Fu: Tiger, Crane, Snake, Leopard, and Dragon. Now, IF, Manqoba ends up being the Dragon Warrior, I suppose it would be make sense for him to have a... Dragon style of Kung Fu (whether he learns it or creates it is unknown). But in the ancient style of Dragon Kung Fu in real life: _In learning the moves, the student will strike hard, block hard and stomp into each position, with the idea of learning the proper place to be once each movement is complete. Eventually, the method of transmitting power is retained, and the physically strengthened body is able to make transitions in the proper, fluid manner. In turn, this dragon-like smoothness helps disguise the attack, making it extremely difficult for an adversary to effectively counter._

 _Once a purely physical semblance to flow has been mastered, the disciple incorporates the deep hissing sounds to train chi flow. Inhaling is silent, but exhalation is deliberate, tense and controlled. Inhaling lightens the body for aerial maneuvers, while exhaling drives power into each technique. Blocking is dispensed with, and parries or simple strikes substituted. At this point, novice and advanced student show very little in common._

 _On the highest level, an opponent is allowed to tire himself out, evasion becoming the Dragon's key defense. Qi control is highly developed, and the degree to which the body must be moved to redirect or avoid impact is under greater control._

 _In each form, one is taught to "ride the wind", a phrase which in large part means follow rather than lead. Provide no opening without first letting your opponent open. Unlike Crane, which also relies heavily upon evasion as a tactic, the Dragon evades primarily by rotation of upper or lower torso with little or no stance movements, while the Crane stylist hops frequently to reposition the entire body. Both styles employ pinpoint strikes to vulnerable meridian targets, but dragon also heavily uses tiger-like punches and clawing techniques, snake-like stance shifts, and leopard-like hit and run strikes to weaken a physically superior adversary. Southern Dragon kung fu also regularly employs low sweeping techniques, but these are not unique; most senior stylists of any kung fu system use these on a weakened adversary._

I have too much time on my hands lol, plus it's surprisingly hard to find videos for reference of the Dragon style... kinda sucks.

Yeah, lol, that little scene with a dead Po was me trying to keep the humor of the KFP franchise alive somewhat XD.

Oh, that's a nice little trick for Ajeya.

Aw... crapbaskets... God of Desire... *Cracks neck side to side*

Well, I mean... it's Kratos lol. Adonis is a skilled fighter but he ain't a warrior like Kratos and Hercules (also Adonis is Human in comparison to the former two's demi-god status) so naturally Persephone and Aphrodite will have major concerns with their "boytoy" being killed by Kratos. It's kinda like the events of the Troy movie with Achilles, Paris and Hector; Kratos is like Achilles, Hector is like Hercules, and Paris is like Adonis (except Adonis would be more skilled than Paris), Adonis could hold out but he doesn't have the skills or experience like the former two (not without some help).

I know right, especially both goddesses who want you lol XD. Well, most of Greek myths are based around irony, so this Adonis and the boar could play a bit similarly to the myth version lol.

Yeah I did figure on the idea that Adonis would be walking a trail when he came across the Nemean Lion by accident, so it depends on whether or not Hercules was at the beginning of his tasks or if he was set for the Lion specifically by the time of Adonis.

For the Ares thing, it doesn't take away anything since if we look at the results of Kratos killing the gods in GOW 3: Poseidon dies- the oceans swallow the land, Hades dies- the dead are coming back to life, etc. Point being is that since there is no God of War, needless bloodshed will consume the land so Zeus bringing back Ares isn't that far fetched as the King of the Gods would need all the help he can get with Kratos and the Titans (which makes sense). Besides in Greek myths, a god can't truly die; the only TRUE way a god can die is if the domain they represent no longer exists, in which case for Ares... pretty straight forward lol. Then again Zeus has always done things the other gods weren't happy about, why would he care now? Since his own life is on the line...

Lol, that is a fair point with Adonis, there is a reason why Ares was Aphrodite's most common lover (granted Adonis died in the myth so who knows how that might've changed anything) and if he was brought back, that might spur something in Aphrodite; which keep in mind that Aphrodite is a sex goddess as well, so who knows if that means that if even Adonis she would be "loyal" to him, as Aphrodite was always a free-care lover (if that makes any sense lol) but you kinda see what I mean?

" _Aphrodite, being the lover, had affairs with many, many people, and mostly she didn't see it as a big thing. Her worldview was that if it gave her pleasure and others pleasure as well, where was the harm._ _She did love her husband Hephaestus, but hated that he was ugly, and certainly hated that he tried to restrict her affairs, as she saw love as something open and free and pure and lighthearted._ "

I suppose THAT is my big problem... Aphrodite would probably sleep with other men (even with regard to your earlier comment about the seven star hotel bit... lol) since that's what her domain and nature is all about. Maybe she could change because of Adonis, who knows... though that would make him kinda of a hypocrite, unless Aphrodite decides to sleep with mainly women instead of men...

Hm, I might do a few flashback scenes with Adonis' adventures (most likely the Hydra and Nemean Lion ones being the most recent (?) ).

That's a nice touch with the Dominus armor have the strip of purple instead of red ;).

For the weapons Adonis will get: Gauntlet of Zeus, Blade of Olympus (towards the end), Bow of Apollo, Icarus' wings, Blades of Athena, Blade of Artemis, the Lightning Sword (from the 2010 Clash of the Titans film).

Glad you noticed Pandora in the pairing lol, though how many brothel women would be total (I know eight for the Ghost of Sparta, favorite scene there imo lol)?

Aw, you're no fun with Eros XD.

Yeah, I'll admit it's been a very long time since I played any of the Final Fantasy games (the only ones I really remember are 6 & 7, also the Kingdom Hearts series).

C'mon man, give something with the Je'daii God story X'D... you're tearing me apart!

Ah, I see I caught your attention with Rise of the Confederacy XD. And yes, as I described it, the CIS in this story will be a legit fighting force (though I'm trying to figure out if Palpatine will be Chancellor, or if he'll even exist...), I just need to do some deeper research into a Confederacy and the CIS, the reasons for leaving and all that (get the skeleton set up before adding the meat lol), and naturally feel free to comment on any ideas.

I figured the droids for the Confederate Army would be more of the top of the line droids: B2 Super Battle Droids, B2-HA Super Battle Droids, BX-series droid commando, Droidekas, MagnaGguards, EG-5 Jedi Hunter droids, EG droids, (anymore suggestions would be TREMENDOUSLY helpful).

And you're right, there aren't any Sith in this story; the Separatists are a legitimate cause in this story. Funny enough I found a website a year or so ago dealing with "What if Mace Windu killed Palpatine?" and it's a GREAT 'What If?" scenario (I'll try to past the link here, just be wary if it doesn't show): It didn't work... alright so bear with me- type in "What if Mace Windu killed Palpatine?", click the SWTOR website and the thread should be a guy named Eldartank (read the first page only, look for a response by psychogobstopper... You'll LOVE it!). Might give you insight on how I might do this story lol.

Hm, I did think of the Malevolence as Aryan Orion's personal flagship, then I thought back to Dooku's personal solar sailor then it caught me thinking about the BC-714 luxury transport that the IGC uses and thought of making that Aryan's personal starship, thinking of calling it the _Amber Star_.

Easy way of saying it: Malevolence- Aryan's flagship, Amber Star (BC-714 luxury transport)- Aryan's personal starship.

I'll add Artemis and Rhea to the God of Desire pairing too.

Oh, before I forget; here's the harem for Aryan Orion: Riyo Chuchi, Queen Julia, Miraj Scintel, Pix, Asajj Ventress, Chantique, Jarael (might do a bit more...)... Ahsoka, Barriss, Padme... That might be it. Mostly aliens in this case, since well, it's the Separatists lol; it's a mostly alien cause, I guess... maybe.

Oh! And Mina Bonteri! Almost forgot about her.

 **Story ideas:**

 _Apotheosis_ **(Star Wars):** The strength of will is a monster of its own...

It can drive the weak to defy the strong, for whatever long their will can last.

Plagueis prided himself on his intellect, but the foundation of his mind was based on that secret of willpower.

He foresaw a destiny that he was no longer supposed to see, having forsaken his gift of foresight. But he saw it anyway; the rise of Darth Sidious... and the fall of the Sith Order in his wake. The Grand Plan had fallen faster than it rose, a thousand years wasted on NOTHING!

No... destiny could be change by a man's own hand, and the power of the Force dictated his right to rule the galaxy. He controlled life and death, of the Midi-Chlorians. All his life Plagueis had pushed the boundaries of his power; he would do it one last time.

He would create... _life_.

His child, his heir, his legacy.

 _Roan Destin_

Born from the collective of past powerful warriors in the Force, Roan Destin serves his master's wishes and in 32 BBY, the fate of the galaxy shifts in favor a wise Sith Lord...

 _League of the Stars_ **(DC/Star Wars crossover):** (This an OLD idea from way back when lol)

Set in the Old Republic era (SWTOR game), this story takes core aspects of the DC universe and converts them into the SWTOR timeline: Themyscira serves as its own planet and is aligned with the Dathormir Witches (just an idea), Bruce Wayne will serve as Bruce Wa-yne (still working on that lol) and a Dark Jedi figure, Krypton also is a planet within the Core, Joker will be another Dark Jedi within the bowels of Corsucant (probably level 1313... hint, hint), etc.

You know, things of that nature.

As for the storyline, Darkseid will serve as the Sith Emperor (befitting his name- Dark side, Darkseid... lol) and the galaxy is in war and chaos as usual.

Now, our story finds our charming OC, the Hero of Tython (Xerxes Skye), traveling across the galaxy and settling disputes across the stars (and various other things with certain... shall we say... charismatic glee lol).


	25. Chapter 25

**Review Response:**

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 24):** Thank you and I also added another story idea in the last chapter (it was a last minute addition so I apologize in advance).

Well, I suppose that you're offering an Aquaman-like character as a main character... *Insert all the Aquaman jokes here* lol.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 24):** And I suppose Aang running away could prove Vish's point to Katara lol.

That scene with Jinn at the crime ball will still happen lol, don't worry. Eh, Plagueis would be the type of person to keep a record of someone who... you know... discovered that he was a Sith Lord lol.

If you consider Plagueis and Tenebrous' conversation before the Bith Sith Lord died, he seemed pretty content lol. But in seriousness, that whole point would break the concept of the Rule of Two especially with Plagueis and Sidious being the culmination of the Sith lineage and to have Plagueis to ruin the Sith's chance of ruling the galaxy (thought yes, if he does Sidious then he rules the galaxy for himself, but he needs Sidious to acclaim the Chancellorship as the Muun can't do that himself); though in reference to Plagueis' attitude in Shadows of the Sun, yes that could be Plagueis' reaction but that's because he's taken Maul under his wing, but in Rise of the Je'daii Empire (huh... I actually haven' shown Plagueis outside of the 32 BBY scene when Ralem lands on Coruscant... I'm thinking of a fun little scene in the upcoming chapter lol).

Hm, that's an interesting note for the Dragon's Breath technique...

In regards to Asami and the Metal clan, you might like what I do with the beginning scene of the story ;)... Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

You did with the half Zeltron bit, I was making a point.

Oh damn... Hope Summers would also be another good one lol. Eh, I don't know about a female Doom... lol. Yeah... it's not so easy to figure who would be the first good official pairing for Isun is it? XD, welcome to my world... *Sigh* The man's a broken one DX... Sad part is I might continue to bug you about this until you give me an answer X'''D. YOU'RE TEARING ME APART LISA!

Well we see Ooway meditating for the most part in KFP at the Jade Palace during the final years of his life so I don't see him making any real trips away from the Jade Palace besides to find Manqoba... and yes, iirc the Jade Palace was constructed by the time of Masters Rhino, Ox and Crocodile.

I didn't say that Manqoba would act like Tai Lung, since you kinda repeated later on what I said, but my point was that Shifu wouldn't see the personality first (remember how he treated Tigress and the rest of the Five... then how he treated Tai Lung) but would focus on the skills and how similar Tai Lung and Monqoba are.

Thanks, Dragon style is kinda like Niman from Star Wars lol.

*Sees God of Desire again* *Cracks neck again*

I did put boytoy in parentheses lol (wanted to see if you'd pick up on that). For the Paris comparison, I was gonna try and say GOW Perseus for a better comparison of Adonis' skill (even though Perseus is a demi-god) but you get the gist.

What did I give you a hint on? XD

Oh, actually the Nemean Lion was in fact Hercules' first task... Kinda wondering how indifferent Herc is gonna be about this. Eh, let's add salt to the wound and say Hercules found the Lion and Adonis after its dead XD.

Well, it would make sense that Kratos would be God of War after he killed... a God of War lol. But Athena... actually that's a good point, touche. But even then, Zeus is consumed with by this point, he ain't be gonna be thinking clearly... AT ALL XD. So he'll need every single god he can get, even if it's another bastard child lol. However Zeus would do what was necessary to protect Olympus so the other gods would have to suck it up and deal with Ares regardless since Zeus commanded it (remember in GOW II as Athena was dying that all of the gods would protect Zeus at all costs...).

Or I could make Hercules the God of War XD.

For the Furies fate... I MIGHT keep two of them alive... MAYBE.

I might also throw in Lysandra (Krato's wife)... Why not?

*Sigh* I love me my Star Wars research XD.

But I do have the basic understanding of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, it's more of the government system of a Confederacy...

If you're familiar with the Jedi history, then you MIGHT be able to guess what I might pull with Aryan Orion...

As for the big corporations joining the CIS, it won't take much convincing since they agreed to it in canon, they just answer to someone else lol.

Eh, I don't think I'll need to change the Separatist Council; more as Aryan would just need to keep a tighter leash on the Trade Federation (as I think they're the only weak link in the CIS). BUT if I was to change the Separatist Council, would it be mostly nameless types or beings like Mon Mothma, Mina Bonteri, etc. (like well-known people)?

For your pleasure: HK-01, HK-24, HK-50, HK-51, HK-55, HK-58 Aurek, HK-58 Besh, HK-77, HK-Taskmaster... and the one and only: HK-47. And of course, Aryan's gonna make sure the Hk's call everyone else except himself a meat bag (even he couldn't handle that much badassery lol).

Speaking of droids, I found some more for the Confederacy Army: G4-B3 Heavy Fabricator, C-B3 cortosis battle droid, Eradicator-series battle droid, FLTCH-series battle droid, IX-6 heavy combat droid, Aggressor-series battle droid, LON-29 battle droid commander, Imperial C-series war droid, Sith War Droid Mark 1, B3 Ultra Battle droid, B2-RP.

Yeah, I was debating on other flagships but I figured I would save those for specific stories and went ahead of the Malevolence. Oh, don't worry the Amber Star won't reveal anything about the lightsaber color ;) (thought THAT might've lol). I was thinking the Aryan's personal starfighter would've been: a Miy'til starfighter, Liberator-class starfighter, Fire Lotus-class starfighter, StarViper-class attack platform, Ginivex-class starfighter, Helix-class light interceptor, Preybird-class starfighter, V-19 Torrent starfighter, Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter...

Hmm, that would be a good gift for Ventress lol. Man, you're jumping to conclusions with Ventress being Aryan's apprentice X'D, I love it.

Here's a bit more of the pairing: Rig Nema, Tiplee, Tiplar, Fay, T'ra Saa, Lourdes, Miaria Prrt (that's all I can think of lol).

Yeah I figured the pairing would be a bit more different than ususal lol, as it would be a bit smaller than usual (I have to recount the numbers to be sure XD). But I'll put a hold on Padme being a Separatist sympathizer just yet (it's Padme... it's never easy... ' _I don't like s_ _and. It's rough and coarse and irritating, and it gets everywhere_ ').

Well, you'll find out Aryan's age soon enough lol. I'm kinda gonna put a hold on answering that last bit with Ventress, Ahsoka and Barriss; at least until the first chapter is published because that might answer most of the questions you asked (I think). But I did plan on Ahsoka with Anakin for a little bit, before...

For Apotheosis, it was more of the idea of that you mentioned (I believe in Awaken of a New Hope) of Keanu being the culmination of previous Force wielders; and that's what I figured for Roan Destin, you understand? I hope so lol. It's kinda like the Venamis vs Plagueis fight, from that aspect if that helps lol.

Oh you know... how conflicts are solved in the Old Republic era ;)... by THROWING MONEY!

... Saving the hard questions for last lol...

Oh God, honestly I'm working on Destiny of the Phoenix, Blood of Krypton (which is the Kryptonian Prime prince, not the god one lol), White Scarab at the same time (I might be missing one), but I gotta be honest; it's harder for me to write DC/Marvel comic stories now, I don't know why though. And I feel bad since Homo-Caelestis hasn't been updated in a year D: and a few other stories too.

But honestly I don't know what will be updated, most likely One Sith or... really any story at this point lol.

I'm familiar with the Witcher and Percy Jackson series (I also have an Harry Potter idea I've been playing with), and I'd love to hear this Marvel idea of yours.

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 24):** Wait, if this idea suggestion is supposed to be in Rogues of the Stars/Cosmos...

So this a separate idea for a story or part of the Rogue of the Stars/Cosmos that you posted way back when?

Oh damn, that's some good timing with your recent review lol.

I agree the idea of the Confederacy of Independent Systems did have valid grievances and a just cause, which was why I wanted to have a different side of the Clone Wars compared to my more neutral sides of the war.

And I'll use those droids too, I GREATLY appreciate the help :D.

But there won't be any Palpatine in this story, fyi.

 **Story ideas:**

 _Harry Potter and The Blood of Merlin_ **(Harry Potter):** A reboot of the Harry Potter series.

The legend of Merlin is understood across the world, even to the world of Muggles. They know of his power, and of his skill. But with no apparent heir to his legacy, the Wizarding World lost a bloodline of divine blood. Centuries pass and Voldemort personally heads to the home of the Potter's but... he is defeated, by a newborn.

And a scar is left, in the shape of a lightning bolt, on Harry Potter's head.

Eleven years pass and Harry Potter is taken from his cruel home with the Dudley's and is brought to the magical world of Hogwarts.

Onboard the train ride of the Hogwart's Express, young Harry Potter shares the same train cart of Andras Griffith (secretly the lost bloodline of Merlin himself)...

 _A Hero's Heart_ **(DC Comics):** Another little story with our favorite Daxamite Isun Te...

After the heart shattering events of New Destiny, Isun Te breaks free from the Source Wall and crashes on... Earth?

But no Superman... No Batman... No Martian Manhunter... No Green Lanterns...

Rather no MALE heroes are on Earth...

Just female heroes... including Kara Zor-El...

Oh... no...

 _Archangel of Passion_ **(DC Comics/Marvel):**

As the New God of the Alpha Effect broke through the barriers of the multiverse, Iros encounters a universe that he never expected to be drawn into.

However a looming presence from a time long past and that no longer exists reaches its hand to continue the work it had started oh so long ago of destroying the multiverse...

When the New God follows a cosmic trail leading him to a pristine blue jewel known as Earth filled with numerous... female... guardians.

(MIGHT be considered as reboot for Alpha New God OR just as an AU to Alpha New God)


	26. Chapter 26

**Review Response:**

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 1 & 25):** Thank you, I'm kinda excited for the Confederacy story myself lol.

Yeah, that's the basic knowledge of the Separatist's purpose but a rather important I suppose.

And I also appreciate the droid recommendations for the Confederate Army, I actually forgot some of these XD.

Oh yeah that's right about the Separatist Council, I think the only "decent" one was San Hill as the corrupted business man but he can easily be kept on a tight leash.

So far I haven't decided yet for Grievous being the supreme military, he might be but since his background is more than likely going to be different than it originally was means he'll be less inclined to commit genocide in this story.

Hm, Cham Syndulla would be an interesting proposition...

As for who's going to lead the Republic during the Clone Wars, that'll be a surprise lol. But Tarkin would be a very interesting choice, I haven't thought of that.

For the Harry Potter story, I did plan to have the OC get the harem (kinda my shtick lol).

 **The Authverlord (Chapter 25):** Thanks, either of those story ideas could be very fun to write about XD.

Kinda weird to write a story about a character that hasn't come out yet lol.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 24):** XD yeah might set the wrong impression if you're comparing Vish to the devil.

Well, Plagueis did have a holocron and vaults of information so odds are that he would keep a few notes on the one being who discovered his secret identity of a Sith Lord (that's really too much info for Jinn to have, hence that's why Plagueis is keeping him alive), because I doubt even the Muun could that memorized lol.

Yeah, all I remember currently about Je'daii is that Ralem has Maul as his apprentice and that he restored the Zabrak's legs.

So essentially Dragon's Breath would be about as powerful if any firebender was under the effects of the Sozin's Comet, gotcha.

Well, a charming prince and two ladies (remember Asami's position lol).

I figured that for the Zeltron, but that's what I meant about the Zeltron Sith Lord and the hard time about finding those pictures lol. But yeah having an old OC in us would be a bit easier (might use Ralem Solstice, it's been FOREVER since he's gotten any attention, poor guy).

I suppose Carol Danvers is the closest comparison to Supergirl, or Rogue or maybe Sif (Eh, that's more Diana or Donna Troy)... Perhaps Storm but she's the oddest stretch of the imagination lol. Kitty Pryde? Gwen Stacey? Mary Jane Watson?

Hm, I think Oogway having a vision of a warrior of black and white and teeth like daggers would be more mystical and kinda fits Oogway's whole shtick lol.

Based on that analysis between Shifu and Manqoba it would be pretty much the same as with Po and Shifu, except Manqoba would likely confront Shifu or he would be more inclined to go to Oogway (as he's more comfortable with convening with him). Eh, it's hard to tell if Shifu was THE first student as there was another Furious Five before the current lineup (which featured Shifu himself) so I did a little research and I found this: " _Golden Takin is credited as the constructor of the nine-hundred-year-old Training Hall. So being, he was also the first martial arts instructor, appointed by Master Oogway himself._ "

But I suppose for the sake argument I COULD make Shifu the first student to Oogway (eh...) but I also feel that Manqoba being the last direct student to Oogway might shift the relationship between the two (either good or bad...).

Eh, I had a creak in my neck anyway lol, needed the relief.

I wouldn't be surprised by that with the Sisters of Fate and Perseus lol.

What's the clue? lol, can't leave me hanging like that.

I would Hercules might be annoyed honestly, angered at worst since those Twelves Labors were of him pulling a Kratos (kinda true, ironic since Hera did that to Hercules and Ares did that to Kratos... you'd think they join sides).

Except the difference here is that most of the gods would protect Zeus if Ares decided to pull something; Kratos is literally bringing the Titans back from their prisons and restarting the ancient war between gods and titans. I'm more inclined to believe that those gods died off-screen, doesn't make any sense if certain doom is coming for you and you shrug it off (pretty all the gods know how dangerous the Titans are, eg. Zeus creating the Blade of Olympus to destroy the Titans).

Yeah, the God of War title goes to whoever can kill the God itself (hence Kratos' ascension to godhood), though I believe Zeus might have the power to bestow that title regardless but it would less legit you know? Though that is a interesting proposition of Adonis becoming the God of War and Desire...

Yeah, those are the two Furies lol... The spider Furie kinda freaks me out XD.

It would be fun to see Kratos' family in a more involved role than their parts in the games lol, but yeah I can't think of a bigger insults towards the Spartan than Adonis have his old life.

Yeah I decided on revamping the Council members for the Separatist movement.

Well, it wouldn't be HK-47 otherwise if he didn't call everyone a meatbag lol. And the Skytroopers are part of the Eternal Empire, so... there would be no point of the CIS Army if Aryan had access to the Eternal Fleet.

You'll find out Aryan's starfighter in the next chapter lol.

XD, I was wondering if you catch that last bit with Ventress... then I saw the last bit lol.

I suppose that's a pretty fair reason for Aayla to join sides with the Separatists.

Man, it's been a long time since I played the Witcher games in a long time... but essentially the OC is an immortal who's been alive since the beginning? But also kinda reminds me of a full power Ciri lol, unless that's the idea you had in mind XD. But essentially the OC's kicking back and kicking ass, XD I can dig it.

Funny enough I'm actually rereading the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series whenever I'm not doing... this XD. But that is a very interesting proposition of a Demi-God son of Aphrodite (but who is the father?, or is that going to remain anonymous?). So essentially this OC has the power of Aphrodite, Ouranos (or Uranus for short), and Gaea/Gaia... I sense a little plot of GOW in here somewhere XD lol.

Huh... that's an odd idea of using the Savage Lands as a story basis. Like you said is a very basic story concept, I'm not quite sure what to really do with it honestly... Maybe... Hm...

I don't know why I made Isun a Daxamite really lol, I suppose I wanted Isun's character to make sense in the events of Infinite Crisis and when I came across Sodam Yat I figured that he would be the best... catalyst?... for kinda shoving Isun into the mix. Plus I didn't want the same basic Kryptonian weaknesses to be present (mostly on the aspect of Kryptonite, but that's nullified with each universe as Earth-1 Kryptonite won't affect an Earth-2 Kryptonian, which I traded in for the weakness of lead...)

So essentially the Lodge of Sorceresses is your attempt of suggesting more harem pairings? X'D

Really? Huh, maybe Andras (not Andreas) Griffith could be perhaps a secret child of Merlin and Morgan le Fay... Fun fact: Hogwarts was supposedly built around 993, and Merlin was born in 982, making him roughly 11 years old by the time of the school's opening (making him one of the first students of Hogwarts). " _It is possible that he was taught by Salazar Slytherin himself, given the time period Merlin lived in._ "- taken from Merlin's bio from the Harry Potter wiki, FYI.

Huh, Slytherin House... Lovely choices with Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis lol.

Ha! I can see an arc of Andras and Hermoine going at it with their grades, but Hermoine becomes more frustrated as time goes on (might be in their third or fourth year before things become... "physical", wink wink).

I was also playing on the idea if Andra should use a wand or not; if not, I was thinking of the Dragon Ring from the 2010 film the Sorcerer's Apprentice (the one with Nick Cage, that's a fun movie lol) or use Wandless Magic, or a bit of both.

I imagine in A Hero's Heart Isun's reaction would be more or less what his reaction would be after seeing the love of his life killed in front of him... Not sure what that is, lol, but it'll be strong.

Damn it man... you gotta put a spoiler warning before announcing things like that XD.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 25):** Then might take awhile for those other stories to be finished lol.

The last addition story idea with DC and Star Wars mainly takes the DC elements and places them in the SWTOR timeline, a pretty simple idea altogether.

 **Story ideas:**

 _The Matrix Resurrection/Archangel_ **(The Matrix):** The One had brought peace to Zion, as it was foretold and foresaw by the Machines...

Yet, the cycle had begun again and the Machines destroyed Zion once more...

Would it end? Truly end?

No... why should it? The Machines were always ahead of the Humans, and their only flaw in their design: The One.

Now the Machines will rectify the anomaly and redesign the Matrix once and for all to completely enslave humanity.

Eden, a young man with no past but understands the nature surrounding him... Perfection embodied of Man and Machine, the bridge between two wars and two lives. The Ones of the past, controlled by the Machines, arise and hunt down Eden throughout the Matrix, only to discover a sick, twisted secret of their prison...

 _It is such a quiet thing to fall... but far more terrible is to admit it._

 _The Infinity Gauntlet_ **(working title; Marvel):** The Living Tribunal watches from afar the senses of mortal and cosmic beings, watching the Mad Titan's cruel quest of death and genocide to find the Infinity Gauntlet; a power to control whatever the wielder desired. A power that even the Living Tribunal was anxious and wary of, and why he deemed it wise to choose a guardian of the Gauntlet, one who's heart and desire was benevolent and pure.

Against the quintillions of sentient beings in the universe of Earth-616, the Living Tribunal imparted sentience into the Gauntlet itself, naming itself Izrail.

 _The Herald of Desire_ **(Marvel):** Aladar Radd serves the daughter of the World Devourer, Gali, as her herald; traveling from system to system across the galaxy and universe to find the suitable planet for his mistress to consume. When his path leads him to a blue jewel call Earth, and encounters the all-female guardians, he begins to question his loyalty to his master... Something he hadn't done for time immemorial.

 _Child of Love_ **(Percy Jackson):** _Story suggestion by Silver crow_

"The Percy Jackson fic is a ( in this universe ) first Demi God son of Aphrodite with a twist first the Oc has spent all his life at Camp Half Blood and he's got more than just the powers of his mother he also has the power of Ouranues ( think I spelt that wrong ) and Gaia now the reason he's got some of Gaias powers is when her husband was being overthrown by Kronos he was able to strike Gaia drawing blood from her which mixed with the blood that made Aphrodite and this made he a Daugther of Gaia as well but these latent powers from her parents only Awaken in one of her off spring and that's the Oc."

 _Da Immortal_ **(The Witcher):** _Story suggestion by Silver crow_

"The Witcher Tale revolves around a being that's as old as the world if not older to the Ogroids he is known as Da Immortal to the elder races he is known as the First Dragon, the First Demon the First Monster and Deaths Sword to the various kingdoms of men he has different titles again to the men of Skellige he is known as the Lord of Storms in Toussaint the Husband of the Lady, Welder of Aerondight etc basically the Oc is a Immortal being who's wonderd the world for ages and he is known as the greatest swordmaster and magic users in the world he's known for defeating hole army's sparring only the good natured sometimes turning up on a battlefield and defeating either one army or both army's and has fought for numerous sides over the course of his life he serves no one and many seek him out to challenge him sometimes whole army's sometimes a group of friends ( he's known for finding these groups of friends and kicking there ass yet complimenting there will ) and many have tried to bind or enslave him and even destroy him over the years all of course have failed."

 _Dragon Slayer_ **(working title; The Elder Scrolls/Skyrim):** A prophecy of the Dovahkiin, the dragon hunter, has called its marking upon Asgynn Silverblood. Setting off on his journey across the realms, Silverblood will encounter death, danger, adventure, and many, many women to woo into his bed.

( _Kinda shorter than I wanted it to be lol)._

 _Infinite Doomsday_ **(working title; DC Comics):** The son of Superman and Wonder Woman, Isra-El (hint, hint), is born under the starry night of the Borealis lights in the Fortress of Solitude. Raised to believe in truth and justice for all, young Isra-El's journey with the Justice League leads him of a life of carefree adventure and action.

Until a figure descends from the sky like a dark god... Death followed in his wake; men, women, children, any form of life...

( _A spiritual successor to my Infinite Crisis stories, this one takes place in Earth-1 still but features a continuation of the canon Infinite Crisis story, if you will. I haven't decided if this will be a single pairing story- thinking of either Wondergirl, Donna Troy, Starfire, Blackfire, Miss Martian, Nightstar/Mar'i Grayson [my first pairing thought, look her up if you're not too familiar with her], or still continue my harem trend. Please comment about this, I might make a poll about this issue later)._


	27. Chapter 27

**Review Response:**

 **DinoT (Chapter 26):** Ok lol.

 **The Authverlord (Chapter 26):** I'll do that soon lol.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 26):** Thanks.

Glad you like the name Isra-El though XD.

Oooh, that's a very compelling story proposition with a bastard child of Hades and Hippolyta, though would Diana be on the same side as her brother or against?

Isn't the My Hero Academia basically the Juggernaut OC but with a Hulk skin? I can't remember...

 **Silver crow (Chapter 26):** I think we're a little past that point in the Je'daii Empire now (though that might just be my most recent chapter I'm writing too...).

It would be a nice establishing shot for the fic yeah XD; I also figured that Opal and Suyin being the first women besides Asami with Ajeya. I also like the idea of the Fire Prince having a dragon of his own (kinda reminds me of my Celestial Avatar story where that Avatar will have a Dragon-Phoenix/bird spirit). With the descriptions of what you told me with Ajeya, I don't see how he could Varick become that rich though keeping Varick in check with his conscious might be fun lol.

I also thought Ralem would be the most fitting for the Code of Love fic. Also since the female Revan idea from Age of Stars story idea kinda brings to home the whole aspect of each Order (Sith-Revanna, Jedi-Probably Bastila or Satele, Je'daii-Ralem), also since Revanna would likely be as powerful as Ralem (well, Small Planet for Revanna and Planet for Ralem lol).

Yeah, I haven't been totally happy with what's been going on with Marvel lately as a whole (plus killing off the X-Men...), but yeah Carol was the closest I could think of. I was kinda shooting the breeze with Storm honestly lol. Also, did you figure out those ship names yet for Isun in Infinite Crisis Rebirth and for the Marvel pairings? XD, had to lol.

Didn't know Oogway was Batman all of a sudden...

Hm, yeah I can see Manqoba kinda showing off against Shifu since he'll be more vocal about what Shifu's trying to do than Po did in the first movie. Though I wouldn't have Manqoba defeat the Five handily (unless you mean one at a time type of thing), since I did imagine Manqoba being at the same level as Tigress or a bit higher (leave a little room for him to grow to Tai Lung's level then Shifu's level lol XD). Which then leads us to the flirtatious fight between Manqoba and Viper and Tigress; I see Manqoba being more playful with Viper for obvious reasons, but Tigress (given her mindset by this point and observant of Manqoba's skill) would likely go full force against him and maybe even try to kill him to prove her worthiness (also pulling a similarity between Tigress and Tai Lung and Shifu's problem since then) of the Dragon Warrior.

So essentially Manqoba's and Shifu's relationship will be like Po's relationship in the movies... gotcha lol.

Ugh, alright fine... No Ares...

You'll see the Separatist Council from time to time, but they'll mainly behind the scene types I imagine. As for the droids, I believe that's all of the more impressive droids that the Confederacy had at the time that really combat against the Jedi.

Or HAS Aryan been on the Malevolence yet... But in either case, I don't think there was ever a real reason of why Ryloth didn't join the CIS during the Clone Wars.

Well, Grievous' background in Shadows of the Sun is more or less the same, but I get the idea here. I also like the idea that Grievous' wife is still alive as well.

You're really spoiling the Witcher OC ain't ya? X'D. Also thanks for the small little details and the harem pairings lol.

For the Percy Jackson OC, yeah I kinda figured that the father would've been unimportant lol. But I also figured that he would be popular amongst all the cabins (no big surprise there lol). Technically he would still be the grandson but a nickname for him could be the Son of Gaia, because as you said Aphrodite didn't get the powers but she's still part of the bloodline.

No problem explaining Isun's background lol, it was kinda basic but it essentially got the point across.

Isn't that what I said about Andras being the descendant of Merlin and Morgana (hence the title of the story _The Blood of Merlin_ )? For most of the female pairings and setting of the story, it's mainly based on the movies (for obvious reasons lol) but I'll include elements of the books when I can.

I think I can catch the gist of the "argument" between Hermione and Andras ;).

Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad idea if Andras' wand was comprised of both his ancestor's wands, plus I imagine, maybe, that the Elder Wand itself might enter his possession too...

The Infinity Gauntlet story was inspired by Kobik, nice little pickup there lol. Ironically I was planning on the beginning of the story taking place during the events of Infinity War/Infinity Gauntlet arc.

Aw, man... You're making it harder for me with the Matrix movie idea X'D.

That's an interesting point with Gali's father being either the Lifebringer or retired (probably Lifebringer since it's a cool design).

Actually the Silverblood name was by accident, I forgot that there was the Silverblood family lol. But if I remember correctly, the deity over there is Dibella, right? Knowing my past history, more than likely the Dragonborn will forge his own Empire. Hm, the Half Nord, Half Elf might be an fun little idea ;) (though what kinda of Elf?). As for what side of the civil war... Neutral lol, but on a serious note... I'd also go with Imperial.

Also thanks for the pairing suggestions lol.

Oh yeah, I think you told me about that Doomsday 2.0 OC in the Force Reborn story I deleted a long while back. Would you mind telling me what the story was about again? Because I did happen to find a picture of the type of Doomsday OC that might benefit us both (I'll try to find it again, if possible). Turns out I can't find it, but it's a fanart of a humanoid Doomsday; it was actually a very interesting design.

Hm, I'm thinking you might be interested in the single pairing...

Yeah, I wanted to see Mar'i Grayson in a story and originally she was planned to be the romantic interest for Isun in Infinite Crisis: New Destiny. Which was what I wanted to do for the Infinite Doomsday story lol.

Or it could be Doomsday... or both... or...

 **Matthew Gemm (Chapter 26):** I know, everyone's been reminding of the amount of stories I've made lol, but I will try to get to those suggestions as well.

 **Guest (Chapter 26):** I know a little bit about the Overlord game but not enough to really write a full fledged story about it, sorry.

 **xhanti.m70 (Chapter 26):** Thanks.

I believe that Adonis will get the Golden Fleece of Zeus as well.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Assassin's Creed: Imperious_ **(Assassin's Creed):** _What we do in life echoes for eternity..._

I have seen the rest of the world. It is dark and cruel, Rome is the light.

A light that is beginning to fade in the darkness of the Republic; the Senators bickering amongst themselves as the people are trampling over themselves in fear and without guidance.

Maximus Oppius Caelius sees this failing light; as do the Assassins and Templars. One man stands in the middle of an unseen arena, one man's choice will affect the light of Rome and the fate of the world: Julius Caesar. One man's choice will affect the world, and the other man's choice will decide the fate of an Emperor.

 _Of Mystic Influence_ **(DBZ):** Power resides in all living beings. Some have a greater natural connection to said power than others. Humans, however, are a special creature; born in purity yet raised in hypocrisy by their own kind. Their will and spirit are purer than the heart of stars and unbreakable than the strongest metal in the universe, if only their desires and goals were put into focus.

The Supreme Kai searches for such a warrior, one of pure spirit and determination. For a long dormant threat looms in the universe, ready to be awaken at any moment...

A young Human male of the name Ryce is selected for such a burdensome task, for his destiny is to protect. His heart is of a guardian. One of such will and determination is capable of the power that lays within his essence.

 _Chaos Guardian_ **(Sonic the Hedgehog):** The Chaos Emeralds- jewels of mystical power that can reshape the fabric of time, space and life.

It's guardian has long since passed. Even the will and stubbornness of a powerful warrior is no match against fate and destiny.

The new guardian of the Master Emerald, Tach (or Javan), stands at watch like his ancestors before him. The young Echidna dreams of life and adventure, to feel his blood pumping, but in his heart, such desires will only bred insult to his clan and people. And so he waits... Alone on Angel Island...

 _Empyrean Knight_ **(Infinite Stratos):** Royce Rich is the first American male pilot of the Infinite Stratos exoskeleton in the world.

At 15 years old, Royce is sent to the all-female Infinite Stratos Academy... and such a handsome, young man is naturally going to catch the eyes of all the female students present. At which time of the enduring peace across the world, an underlying war lays beneath the surface; one that will bring the destruction of the world if it was ever brought to the surface, and with the power of the IS exoskeletons, such a dire fate is imminent.

 _ **Plot Synopsis for those unfamiliar with the series:**_ _In the near future, a Japanese scientist engineers a powered exoskeleton called "Infinite Stratos" (IS). Possessing technology and combat capabilities surpassing those of any other arms system, the IS threatens to destabilize the world. Faced with such an overpowered weapon, the nations of the world enact the "Alaska Treaty", which states that IS shall never be used for militant combat, and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation from dominating the others. The introduction of the IS does, however, have a major effect on society. As IS can only be operated by women, there is a shift in the power balance between men and women, where women now dominate society over men._

 _Ten years after the IS was initially introduced, the world has entered a new age of peace. The peace is shattered, however, by Ichika Orimura, a 15-year-old Japanese boy. In a coincidental run-in with a hibernating IS suit, it is revealed that he possesses the innate ability to operate an IS; the only male able to do so. Realizing the potential, the Japanese government forces the bewildered young man to attend the prestigious Infinite Stratos Academy, a multicultural academy where IS pilots from all over the world are trained. Thus, he starts a busy high school life surrounded by girls training to pilot IS._


	28. Chapter 28

**Review Response:**

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 27):** Yay! I LOVE Infinite Stratos too! I've heard some rumors about the third season... hope it's true lol. Charl's best girl!

As for your Wild Arms story suggestion... Huh, I've never heard of the game before... I'll have to ask you a few questions about this series later lol.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 27):** Again, thank you for the compliments.

Lol, I'd like to say that given my track record, the OC won't be a moron for the Infinite Stratos story lol.

Ah, I see now for the Hero Academia series, hmm, suffice to say that I would probably be more in favor of the Juggernaut OC concept.

Aw, it would've been fun to see an evil Wonder Woman, but alas, for another time lol.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 27):** Aren't dragons normally prideful in general lol. If you're talking about the Dragon-bird spirit, that's actually in Season 2 of LOK.

Kind of an interesting proposition to have both Shans be siblings instead of... then again it would raise questions on the nature of this Jedi Order and their Code... Heh... But more or less, yeah most of the Council would be comprised of the female Jedi of the eras.

What? Me? Puns?... Nah... In honesty that was an accident XD. However, yeah it's been a mixed bag with Marvel for me, so I'll probably stop reading them... might give me a chance to catch up with DC's Rebirth.

YAY! YOU FINALLY DID THE SHIPPING NAMES! X'''''D. I like the pairing names for Supergirl and the Tameranans lol, hopefully you can remember what you had for Wonder Woman lol. As for the Marvel side of the pairings... Beautiful! Southern Star is perhaps my favorite of the names, and Phoenix of the Heart and Ultimate Survivor being tied.

Hm, touche... Oogway is way before Batman, would also explain the costume lol.

I think I might've mentioned that Manqoba was roughly about the same level as Tigress, though given Manqoba's new style of Kung Fu, it could give him the slight edge to make it a tie with the totality of the Furious Five. Hm, I think I could see Manqoba being Tai Lung's level by the time the Snow Leopard arrives at the Valley.

Granted Tigress going for the kill might be a bit strong, but you get the point. And Manqoba would be a lot more obvious towards the killing intent of Tigress and the teaching style of Shifu (no doubt in part of Oogway's small talks with Manqoba), which would affect his fighting style (as his spar with Viper would evolve towards the flirting, not quite the start, but he would be inclined with small quips as per Oogway's actions have shown us).

Eh, in Kung Fu Panda 2 we do have implied genocide by Shen and his men on Po's village.

... I'm not addressing the Ares issue... Nope... Nuh-uh... Nada...

I believe I did address the Droideka variants as well.

Hm, yeah the Malevolence will play a larger role in the war. Though now that I think about it, it's not a "Clone Wars" anymore due to no Sith involvement... Oh damn, what am I gonna call it? Anyway I shouldn't be surprised that the final lightsaber fight in AOTC would be your favorite XD.

I'll put a pin on the Ryloth and Cham Syndulla, since I'm still thinking out the details on that one lol.

Yeah I'd figure on being nice to Grievous here lol and give him essentially his old life back. Though I don't believe Grievous had any kids before the accident...

Lol, so the Witcher OC is OP for the sake of Op... You really weren't kidding when you said you adore strong and powerful OC's lol.

Well, given that the Percy Jackson OC would be a descendant of Gaia and Uranus, it'd make sense that he'd have SOME sort of access to lightning, right? Plus, it makes him even more OP, which you LOVE XD.

Eh, TELL me about it lol. Trying to marathon a phone book is bad enough, but to do seven total books...

Don't worry Andras will get to meet the other Gryffindors at some point lol.

Of course you'd like the Elder Wand idea XD. For the Patronus, I was thinking between the Antipodean Opaleye or the Thunderbird myself honestly. Hm, that'll be a fun little backstory on how Nagini joined Andras instead of staying with Voldemort... though the idea of Nagini acting like a cat is pretty damn funny.

Aladar and Galactus' relationship would be more neutral, there wouldn't be any feelings between THEM but between Gali since Aladar's only doing what she wants him to do. While Galactus is only doing what the higher-ups tell him to do. Also yeah the Silver Surfer was feared because of his association with Galactus so odds are that most civilized species are also gonna be fearful of him too lol.

I like the idea of Silverblood having a flag based on a red dragon on a black field. Hm, Silverblood being half Half Elf... maybe lol. You'll find out eventually if Silverblood can sneak thought ;), you'll have to be patient.

Oh yeah, that Doomsday 2.0 OC does sound familiar now lol. I guess we'll have to flesh out the details XD.

Oh... I'd figured I woulda guessed right on the pairings lol.

I don't think Mari would've known about Isun in Rebirth based on him "taking" Prime away (since it was the Source Wall) and he wouldn't be regarded as a savior either, since most of his past is vague and his time on Earth is relatively short compared to the rest of the members of the Justice League. Which makes sense as the people of Earth would be more familiar with Superman and the League than a random alien who just... kinda appeared.

I can see her coming in either the White Beetle story or Prince of Solaria.

For the Assassin Creed's story... damn, I can't really say anything without kinda spoiling it (since it can go either way lol).

For the Mystic Influence, yes it is based on a powerful Human character. It kinda says that at the bottom of the description/summary lol.

... Damn, I actually didn't expect THIS kind of reaction from you XD. Weird thing was that I kinda thought you knew about Infinite Stratos, yet also thought that you didn't know lol. Anyway, you know how I love my hidden symbolism in my titles.

In all honesty, I'd imagine that the IS that you're talking about could've just been a completed 4th Generation model of the Byakushiki (as it was already a prototype of a 4th Generation model).

I had a few name suggestions for the IS based on your idea of angelic names: Gabriel, Lucifer, Seraph, Sephiroth...

...Well, you pretty much nailed most of the stuff here for the IS story lol. But yes Royce's appearance will have silver hair and golden eyes, and I guess Royce would be experienced enough to not let the girls teach him but not to give them lessons (as they seem experienced enough).

And yes there are two female representatives for the USA, but in this story I'm focusing mainly on the anime (plus some elements of the manga when I can), so here Royce Rich will represent the USA as its first and only IS pilot. As to why... *Shrugs shoulders*.

As to the first girl... Probably Charlotte (she's best waifu lol) since her backstory with Ichika can be applied to Royce practically seamlessly.

I'll see what I can do about Honne and some of the girls.

Lol, that'll be a fun little idea with Laura and the rest of her unit XD.

Hm, I don't why not for Royce being part of the Council.

I don't think Royce would've known anyone else outside of maybe Chifuyu and Tabane.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Archangel of the Republic_ **(Star Wars):** The Je'daii could not bring balance to the galaxy...

The Jedi could not bring passion to their beliefs...

The Sith could not prevent their ambitions from slaughtering each other...

And the Force has waited too long for these "Force Wielders" to use its gift as it was meant to be used. It will send its God-hand to put things back to the way it was meant to be.

 _The Cowboys, The Metal Demons and the Guardians_ **(Wild Arms):** ( _Story suggestion by AzureTemplar3535)_

" _Wild Arms is a Japanese RPG series. It's set on the world of Filgaia. It take place a 1,000 after the Great War. A race of monster called the Metal Demons ( they are made of living metal). Invaded Filgaia from space. The human , Elw ( Elves) and the Guardian ( creatures that are made up of elemental or emotional concept love , courage and hope. Think of the Ancients from Warcraft ) fought them and won but it almost destroyed Filgaia. During the war the people of Filgaia made two types of weapons that help them win. The Golems and the Holmcrosses. Golems are stone and metal robots. That are powered by magetech. The Holmcrosses are human robots that are made from the living metal of the demons combined with living tissue. Think KOS-MOS. All the Holmcrosses where either destroyed in battle or the humen and Elw had to destroyed them. They went crazy and started to attack everybody._

 _Filgaia landscape has become like the american south west. With a few fertile planes and for sets left._

 _Most of the town look like old west town and the city look like medieval Europe._

 _The tech is a mix of steam punk and magetech._

 _The lead OC:_

 _Aegis Midnight a teenager. That travels the world. After his grandfather Geppetto a scientist dies. What Aegis do not know. He is the last Holmcrosses. Some how Geppetto found him and fix him. So he dose not go crazy. ( this OC is just replacing Ruby.)_

 _He has short blue hair red eyes. He wears a crimson duster , a white shirt , blue jeans , a gun belt( he hide its) , brown cowboy hat , gloves , and cowboy boots._

 _He can use ARM. They are what guns are called but only a small number of people can use them. Some genetic reason. They where created in the Great War and are view as crused weapons and brings of misfortune. Anybody that can use them are view as evil and are outcasts._

 _Harem suggestion ( now in this series the some of the main characters can be young , under 15. So age them up)_

 _Elmina Niet_

 _Cecila Lynne Adlehyde_

 _Emma Hetfield_

 _Jane Maxwell_

 _Mariel_

 _Lilka Eleniak_

 _Kanon_

 _Maribel Armitage_

 _Virginia Maxwell_

 _Maya Schroedinger_

 _Raquel Applegate_

 _Enil Aide in_

 _Rebecca Streisand_

 _Avril Vent Fluer_

 _Carol Anderson_

 _Persephone_

 _Rule of One_ **(Star Wars):** _There can only be two_ \- that was the culmination of the Sith line. And for one thousand years, the Sith hid in the shadows... Biding their time, awaiting for the eventuality that was the Grand Plan.

However there are many shades to darkness... Or perhaps darkness is merely the absence of light, and not its opposite.

The Sith cannot be allowed to rule, they will destroy themselves and destroy everything that they had built- history has shown this truth again and again.

A man named Mephiles, born from an era older than the stars, rises to the surface to claim what is his.

 _Little inside scoop for this one: if you're familiar with the theories of Jar Jar Binks supposedly being a Sith Lord and his method being based on mind tricks (which explains a lot of hand movement on the Gungan's end) and the body movement of Drunken Boxing (which also explains his "odd luck" and coincidental success against the droids at the end of the Phantom Meance), that's my basis for this OC._

 _Which ironically is one of the early drafts for the character of Darth Idoneus from, well, the story Darth Idoneus._

 _Darkfire_ **(DC Comics):** The child of two solar powered beings, Kryptonian and Tameranean, Ryand'r watches his step siblings get captured and tortured as slaves.

 _Kinda sad about this one since there's a lot more I wanted to flesh out for the summary but I'm kinda tired by this point... So I'll sum it here: Ryand'r will be a Kryptonian-Tameranean hybrid..._

 **Author's Note:** _I've been thinking and I was wondering if I should experiment a bit more with my OC characterizations. If I were to use Naruto characters as an analogy, then most of my OC's could be like Kakashi, Negi or Sasuke. But I read a Star Wars/Naruto fic a while back by an author name Saito Uzumaki, unfortunately it's deleted but I had a small talk with him and he said that he'll be re-posting that story soon (Yay!). So the little synopsis of the story is that Naruto is the apprentice to Yoda who sends him to Naboo to protect the Queen (which given that this is Naruto, especially in fanfics, you can see where this kinda heads lol), and roughly around the 2-4 chapter, he begins his fight against Dooku (the story itself is set around Phantom Meance fyi)._

 _The reason why I'm talking about this is that I've wanted to experiment with my writing style as I have one other idea based on the concept of a powerful Force wielder under Yoda... Kinda weird but I'll explain below._

 _Oath of a Knight_ **(Star Wars):** The great descendant of Revan finds his way back to the steps of the Jedi Order, his connection pure and strong in the Force. Raised by the care and guidance and teachings of the Grandmaster, Seraph Shan is sent on his own to protect the Queen of Naboo from a threat that is tied to his family's legacy...


	29. Chapter 29

**Review Response:**

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 28):** One can only wait and see lol.

Ah, that's why; I had a PS1 when I was a kid until my cousin stood on the lid and broke it so that it wouldn't close up again.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 28):** HOW DARE YOU! Lol...

Yeah, it was a good idea to have the Shan's be sisters. And it would make sense that the Council be made of notable female Jedi, it's just finding the specific ones XD.

Probably the same golden lightsaber Ralem had from before... The Darksaber might be still in Mandalore the First's tomb.

Hush, lol... seems like I activated the fanboy mode with Rogue X'D. Any luck on that Isun/Wonder Woman pairing name? Just kinda curious.

Hm, I dunno, Tigress has also been trained to keep calm in battles too hence why she's the "leader" of the Furious Five. Though I imagine see how Manqoba handles himself might throw her off a little and cast doubts upon herself and her abilities... something of those lines.

So being accused for murdering your father doesn't seem AS bad as implied genocide... Wonder what the fourth movie might bring us.

Hm, not bad ideas; I was considering the Galactic Revolution personally. And it seems to make sense that the Malevolence gets bigger screentime than it did in the Clone Wars. I almost forgot how much of a rage boner you have for Anakin XD (which oddly reminds me to get back to Golden Age of the Force for some reason, probably cause of those reviews where you mentioned Anakin). I guess the biggest problem I would have is to have Aryan convince Ryloth to join his side, which might appease the Twi'lek's is the fact that the Separatist are pro-alien than the Republic seemed at the time, plus that Ryloth is already aligned with the Republic too cause of Senator Orn Free Taa... but stuff like that.

That's what I thought about Grievous too.

Why I'm not surprised about that small bit with the OC's strength in the Percy Jackson story? Lol!

Hm, I suppose what you're implying with Gaia's connection to OC and being able to "see" his life is rather intriguing and would make sense as Gaia IS the Earth so she would have some sort of relationship with her... child? I think that's what it was. Oh yeah I don't see why Aphrodite wouldn't watch her first demi-god as well.

Hey, I only judge based on what I see XD, have you SEEN those books?! Anyway it'd be no surprise to see you suggest Andras being the main focus for gossip lol, classic you. I kinda feel like the Opaleye would seem to fit Andras and his family legacy fairly well I imagine.

Hm, a hidden island in the Harry Potter verse... kinda makes you wonder what Merlin did during his time, same with Morgana. Andras' family name is Griffin. I suppose Andras could have both a Opaleye and a Thunderbird on this island.

I suppose Andras could have found Nagini before the Dark Lord did, kind of a stretch but I could make it work. I can kinda see Andras feeding Nagini dead mice or something as a snack, constantly tossing them in the air and Nagini just snaps them up.

That's pretty much the gist of Aladar and Galactus' relationship: They wouldn't have much to say to each other, they wouldn't know what to say. Though correct with the higher ups of Galactus, and with his interactions with Gali it would be almost the same as Aladar and Galactus as there's nothing that can be done about it, since if Gali decided to join her father the higher-ups would have to compensate two Lifebringers with two Deatheaters (shut up).

Yeah, there's a CRAP ton of stuff I could go with the Skyrim series... kinda daunting in hindsight now lol. But I appreciate all of the suggestions and ideas here.

Nice idea also with Princess Aryenn.

You'll have to wait and see with the notion of the Dragon Shouts ;).

Oh yeah don't worry about the Blades, I'll take care of them.

Hm, I might figure something out with the Doomsday 2.0 OC...

That's not a bad idea of Mari in the White Beetle story... Damn it!

Lol, true but I'm not quite of the alternative if Ichika started acting like Issei from Highschool DXD either lol. Love the names and nicknames too, thanks.

And you'll see the design of the IS once I get to it lol... if ever...

I like to imagine that Royce will play along with the Charl's is a boy act then kinda catch on by the time of the first locker room change scene.

Lol, though I don't know what Royce would be doing as Vice President XD.

Hm, not a bad thought with Royce giving those rabbit ears to Tabane honestly. And sure Royce will accept those hugs from Tabane lol.

Ah, glad you caught on the Archangel title lol. Yes, that was one of the nicknames you suggested for Sol in the Golden Age of the Force story. The OC won't be an Je'daii, judging by the title of the story, he'd be closer to, shall we say... not quite the Ones, but a bit more powerful than Ralem would be... can't think of it... But hopefully you get the point lol. Essentially he's gonna wipe the slate clean with the Jedi and Sith.

Same here with Wild Arms lol.

When I came with the character design for the Rule of One Oc character Mephiles, I based it on Mephiles from the Sonic 06 game and Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean (the drunkness of Sparrow would serve as the foundation for how Mephiles will act around other people) but yes that's more or less the idea is that Mephiles is a trickster character (also loved those tbh). Little funny scene I had in mind is that Mephiles would take Jar Jar's place in Phantom Menace and when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan catch up at the river bank, they can see a young man with a long fishing pole sitting on a rock... but the pole is dangling high above the water instead of in the water, but the young man doesn't seem to notice. Something like that XD.

For the Darkfire, I know and that's kinda what I basing on for a bit, I dunno. Though Solfire is kickass, so I'm gonna steal that lol. I suppose a good ol' fashion fight with Mongul isn't a bad start to the story. I'd imagine the starbolts being like the colors of nova (red, orange, yellow). Hm, no that's actually the design I kinda imagine for Solfire (Kryptonian body but with Tameranan eyes, classy).

Hm, I don't see Batgirl being the first on scene type. More than likely Wonder Woman, Donna Troy or Wondergirl.

I was hoping a tad more feedback for Oath of Knight lol, but I kinda admit that it was a last minute story update before I published.

I'll think about adding Aphra to the One Sith story, it's kinda early in the story plus Deus will be busy as Chancellor for the next ten years as well.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 28):** Neither have I lol, and since both are solar powered beings it would be interesting to see how such a hybrid would operate.

 **DinoT (Chapter 28):** Kay.

 **Guest (Chapter 28):** I'll try to upload those when I can, I promise.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Sword of the Galaxy_ **(Star Wars Rebels):** (Just repeating this old idea from chapter 5 but with more detail this time).

Our story focuses on our hero Aiden Eos, a young adventurer that is swept in the early waves of a Rebel cell. Learning the ways of the Force under a stern and wise master, Aiden discovers new planets and dangers; his path crossed by devious and deadly Inquisitors and a shadow looming behind the young man...

 _So here this take place mainly in the OT timeline as opposed to another familiar sounding story (Awaken of a New Hope), but here this will incorporate other elements from the EU such as The Force Unleashed, Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II, and Battlefront 3 (look up Star Wars Battlefront 3 Leaked Cinematics by Jake Foley on Youtube, specifically at the 13 minute mark and onward). Essentially Falon Grey will serve as Aiden Eos' master, and well, I'll explain the layout of the seasons:_

Season 1- Battlefront 3; will focus on the story of Falon Grey and his sons X1 and X2. Introduces Aiden Eos and the crew of the Ghost including Hera and Sabine.

Season 2- Rebels tv show and Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II; the introduction to the Inquisitors (both Grand Inquisitor and Jerec) and first appearance of Darth Vader and Ahsoka. More training for Aiden Eos and deeper insight of the lore of the Jedi and Sith.

Season 3- Force Unleashed 1; the first proper gathering of the Rebel Alliance and such, also introduces Galen Marek and Rahm Kota as secondary protagonists.

Season 4- TBA

 _Little note here, as for what kinda of class Aiden Eos will be (Guardian, Counselor or Sentinel), he will serve as Sentinel. Which would make sense regarding the timeline of this story and since Sentinels usually serve as spies and various other things, that might be a fun aspect to look into (plus a yellow lightsaber too lol)._

 **Author's Note:** _I've been thinking and I was wondering if I should experiment a bit more with my OC characterizations. If I were to use Naruto characters as an analogy, then most of my OC's could be like Kakashi, Negi or Sasuke. But I read a Star Wars/Naruto fic a while back by an author name Saito Uzumaki, unfortunately it's deleted but I had a small talk with him and he said that he'll be re-posting that story soon (Yay!). So the little synopsis of the story is that Naruto is the apprentice to Yoda who sends him to Naboo to protect the Queen (which given that this is Naruto, especially in fanfics, you can see where this kinda heads lol), and roughly around the 2-4 chapter, he begins his fight against Dooku (the story itself is set around Phantom Meance fyi)._

 _The reason why I'm talking about this is that I've wanted to experiment with my writing style as I have one other idea based on the concept of a powerful Force wielder under Yoda... Kinda weird but I'll explain below._


	30. Chapter 30

**Review Response:**

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 29):** Yeah lol, but it seemed to work out I think. I always felt like Rebels in canon really didn't focus much of the rising of the Rebellion so I decided my version of the show would provide a much more streamline culmination of the EU and Canon.

Oh, that's another good idea as well with the RWBY story.

Damn it, you're on a roll today lol. An evil Batman story... though would be just Batman turning evil or both Supes and Batman?

 **Silver crow (Chapter 29):** Hm, I suppose that's a fair point. It should make a hunt for Council members all the most fun for Code of Love.

Hey, it was the OG lightsabers of Star Wars lol.

Ah, you suck... XD. Man, and you were all set with those names when I was finishing up Infinite Crisis: New Destiny lol.

Eh, I think Manqoba... actually that might not be a bad idea if Manqoba complimented the Five, though I could the Five and Shifu taking it as a backhanded compliment. It would be interesting to see the dynamic between Manqoba and Tigress as Maqoba wouldn't be so easy to forget as Po would (obvious reasons lol).

Yeah, apparently there might six movies all together though it's "official" yet.

Dude, that's a pretty hateful boner ;). Hm, as for the Ryloth situation, the only thing that would convince, truly convince, the Twi'lek's to join would be if a neutral third party got involved (either the Black Sun or Hutt Cartel), otherwise it would make Aryan look more like an oppressor. But everything else I agree lol, it'll be easy to exploit all the faults of the Republic and the Order.

Whatever makes you happy for a stupidly strong Greek Demi-God OC lol. Sweet little sentiment for Gaia, she deserves a little bit of happiness I suppose. I think most of the Greek gods keep tabs on their children (I know Poseidon did for Percy). And the idea of a multi-use weapon is actually pretty badass, I love it.

You've really given the whole Andras thing some thought lol, you never fail to impress me.

Are you sure you're not a Death Eater? XD, letting Nagini eat Umbridge sounds like something Voldemort would do lol.

Nah, I figured if Andras held to the surname of Le Fay then he would be more or less ostracized in Hogwarts (keep in mind that Morgana Le Fay is amongst the most evil witches of all time, so you know, not the best idea; it'd be similar to Andras announcing that he's the child of Voldemort...). But he could garner the surname at a later point in the story, possibly around Goblet of Fire or Order of the Phoenix era.

Not really sure how the dialogue between Gali and Galactus would ensue lol, perhaps something about, idk, how many planets he had to create... or maybe something about blackholes.

*Sigh* I think Skyrim is the one that scares me the most lol. But I thank you for the help.

Yeah, a trio of sexually deviant Tameranan princesses waltzing around a young teenage boy's house... in the YJ universe... it's gonna turn out swell X'D. Not sure if the White Scarab could increase his stamina...

Glad I keep you on your toes about my stories (and I apologize for taking so long, but luckily with my poll system, I should be able to keep up with the updates starting with Young Avengers).

Eh, I think the IS uniforms should stay the same. No real point for the shirtless approach (little bit of fanservice for the girls I bet lol). Yeah, the Charl is a boy bit will last as long until the first time Charl's refuses to change in the locker room, but he'll play along with it.

Hm, not a bad idea for Royce's aura to be golden, I like it.

I suppose that's a fair reason for Royce serving as Vice President of the Student Council, I'll buy that.

I can see Tabane asking Royce for endless amounts of cash so she can ticker about XD.

Yeah and like I said the inspiration for Mephiles was based on the original design I had for Darth Idoneus (someone who traveled alone and caused little bits of havoc where-ever he went; pretty much an enemy who was everywhere and nowhere at once).

Well, anything with SOL is gonna gain my attention lol. Hm, I like the prospect of starting the story with the ending of a fight, thanks, makes it easier to write XD. Hm, Solfire would probably be the child of the father (the father being Kryptonian as the genes would be genetically more dominant than the Tameranean's).

Dick was the only one who got lucky with sexy aliens, let's be fair lol. But I suppose I can buy Batgirl being the first one to meet the alien prince.

Yeah, I figured that in the Oath of a Knight that the prospect that a descendant of Revan being a main character would've gotten your attention.

Oh I see, hm... eh, I don't know if Aphra would really provide anything of use to Deus... at least none that I can think of.

Huh, didn't figure you for a guy who like the Sentinels... still not surprised that you want Aiden Eos to be the most powerful Force user on the Ghost lol. However keep in mind that Sentinels aren't really focused on "gaining power" as being more skilled, you know? Plus Aiden would be the same age as Sabine was (which I believe she was born around 21 BBY) so it depends on when Falon Grey managed to find him. Hm, I know that Zeb, Kanan and Ezra aren't part of the Ghost so that leaves three open positions for new members of the Ghost...

Sure, I can add Iden Versio and her squad to the story lol.

You'll see what Aiden will be able to do ;).

 **Guest (Chapter 29):** Huh, that's actually not bad... Tell you what, I'll include it in the story idea section below and see what these guys think.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Origin of Gods_ **(Justice League animated series):** The war was over...

Darkseid had finally achieved the Anti-Life Equation, the power to control the free wills of those lesser than him. Given as a gift by Lex Luthor...

The two had vanished beyond the realm of the physical dimension, no power of their consciousness or thought or free will...

However, time has continued onward for the people of Earth and its heroes. Crime continues and the to and fro of heroes and villains continues, and love blossoms for the protectors of Earth.

A child, born from the two most powerful beings on Earth, will inherit the power, maturity and responsibility and step into the light of justice.

That same light will cast a dark shadow over the far reaches of the universe, awakening the events of a long forgotten era.

 _Genesis_ **(Young Justice):** The Light casts an overreaching shadow over the Earth and even further beyond in the depths of the galaxy.

The shadows are the key to the evolution of humanity, they adapted and change to their surroundings. While the light remains stagnant...

Project Genesis will guide the Earth to it's rightful place as the center of the cosmos, forged by the technology, science, magic, and powers of gods.

Within the blood of a New God runs the power of enlightenment, to see far beyond what the mortals could ever dream. However, Talos may be pulled from the light of his dreams, or his destiny is meant to stand alongside those who protect the lives of the Earth.


	31. Chapter 31

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **Naroku (Chapter 30):** Actually I did have a fic idea about the Teen Titans show a couple years back, I'll try to remember what it was lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 30):** Ok, lol.

 **Strike the Blood (Chapter 30):** Yeah, that's true... I imagine the Tower of Babel storyline would be a great start to an evil Batman...

 **Silver crow (Chapter 30):** _*One eternity later*_ Have those ship names yet? Lol.

Eh, I think the other four would probably follow Shifu's and Tigress' example, after they did waste most of their lives for a title to be given to someone who is kinda like them (which MIGHT be easier for the Five to digest instead of someone like Po).

Just remember that Aryan is 19 in this story, so he wouldn't have any real followers outside of Ventress, the droid army and the Separatist Council; plus there's his backstory of how he managed to pull all this off without Yoda's knowledge as well (might've shot myself in the foot with that).

Lol, I can see that for the Minotaur.

Hm, fair enough about the toad; why have Nagini suffer such a horrendous fate? Though the Le Fay name would be the point of him not knowing that he's the descendant of Merlin and Morgana Le Fay UNTIL the reveal in the fourth or fifth book. But I do the potential ending for the fifth book ;).

Though Andras would need to know more about Morgana in order to be proud of the name (more than likely he'd more proud of being a descendant of Merlin, for obvious reasons).

I don't believe you've ever mentioned Ginny in our converstion... Could be interesting.

I kinda figured that Gali and Galactus would be the only two cosmic beings who have heralds (can't think of anyone else who has them... don't think Thanos does). Though I don't think Gali would be destroying more planets than her father could create as Galactus wasn't like a black hole absorbing everything in his path (only when he was hungry) as that would bring the higher cosmic beings into action.

The Midnight Angels... sounds like a good title for a fanfic lol... well, I mean... NOW they're included in the Prince of Solaria fic, thanks.

Three alien princesses... still can't get over it XD. The only I could think to make it better if it was an alien prince and three alien princesses XD (maybe a Kryptonian prince or New God prince or something, idk).

I think the uniforms for the girls are all standard at the IS Academy. But, alrught, shirtless it is lol. I dunno if the Academy will... eh, whatever it's fanfic XD, sure Royce could probably get something to pass about the large common room for the girls and himself. So pretty much a nova aura for Royce, gotcha. That might be a little much if Royce was EQUALLY as excited as Tabane lol. Sure, Royce's got a lot of money... he could afford immunity from the all-seeing eye of Chifuyu.

I suppose that would make sense that Solfire' genetics would cancel out the Kryptonite weakness. I'll try to imagine what kind of contingency plans Bats would have to come up with Solfire lol (probably magic, red sun and futuristic technology).

Yeah, upon thinking about it would make a bit more sense if it was Batgirl who found them first; there could be a kinky type of relationship between Solfire and his sisters and Batgirl were the alien royalty are the dominant ones (figuratively and literally) and Batgirl is more submissive (IDK, I thought it'd be like BDSM of sorts...).

Eh, someone like Deus would need to have some use for his women (Talon, Saarai and Maladi for the Force sensitivity, and Padme and Mina for their political sway), so Aphra would probably serve better use in the Shadows of the Sun fic where she could gather artifacts for Kyo and the Black Sun.

True and that's the main reason why I wanted to use a Sentinel for Aiden Eos; the power and skill, plus the possibilities of a spy would be quite useful during the Age of the Empire. I guess a small part of his skillset is that Aiden could be a puesdo-Mandalorian Knight of sorts (makes sense considering that Sabine is part of the Ghost Crew and this a story mainly in the Rebels/EU continuity- like I said like the true potential of Rebels being at full display). Well, I'm just saying that since this is post-Order 66 and the full force of the Inquisitors at work, it would be hard to come across a Jedi Master and for said Master to train anyone without alerting anyone.

Hm, I suppose Deliah could serve as chief mechanic on the Ghost, Aphra could... I know she's an archaeologist... and Jyn Erso would be a good addition too.

You're really a fan of Deliah Blue, ain't ya? XD.

Though if we went with your backstory, what would Aiden be doing by this point, before meeting Falon Grey and the Ghost?

Well, it depends on how Iden is going to be portrayed in the game.

Superman and Wonder Woman, Darkseid and Wonder Woman... Amazo and Wonder Woman... Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman... Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman... all good possibilities too lol.

Glad you like the Genesis idea, part of Talos' origin is kinda inspired by Superman X from the Legion of Superhero tv show. I think the most fun idea for stories are the ones based on the "Ultimate Lifeform" type (Mewtwo, Shadow the Hedgehog, etc.), where it's not based on the race like Kryptonians but of a culmination of things, you know? Though I think I'm starting to run out of ideas for DC/Young Justice stories lol... and I can't think of much for some reason on Marvel (at least not without copying the ideas of my older stories)...

I've seen Code Geass (can't wait for the newest addition!) and I know the basic plot of One Piece but I never got into it. I'm also familiar with Mass Effect.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _War of the Heavens_ **(Teen Titans animated series):** The legacies of our past dictate our future... the past is just as flimsy as its future, never certain and ever changing.

Destiny can be forged by one's own will... or it can be created based on deception.

The Teen Titans had faced their final battle, all their enemies in prison and the days have passed onward and onward. New members of the Titans have joined their fray: Superboy, Wonder Girl, Osiris, and more continue to follow in the steps of justice.

Ryland Phoenix, known to the world as Goldstar, offers his technology and resources to the safety of the Earth; however a temporal flux in time-space welcomes an enemy from the future, Imperiex.

A new generation of superheroes, known in their time as the Legion of Superheroes, asks the help of their predecessors to combat against this cosmic threat, not knowing the implications of their future actions...

 _For a little in-depth for the character of Ryland Phoenix aka Goldstar, he is the combination of Booster Gold and Mr. Terrific._

 _The Sentry_ **(Avengers/Marvel Cinematic Universe):** War has broken between the Avengers...

The showdown between freedom and justice coming to a free fall, and the heroes had chosen their fates.

Elsewhere, beyond the mortal Earth and its squabbles, S.H.I.E.L.D has unleashed their one-man army to capture the god responsible for the invasion of Earth and the division of Earth's heroes: The Sentry, the infusion of the Super Soldier Serum and the Cosmic Cube/Tesseract.

 _Project Webbed Claw_ **(Marvel):** The world is too filled with heroes and villains, not enough justice for those deserve it.

Too many people have suffered, and S.H.I.E.L.D has found the solution...

Spider-Man has faced his demise at the hands of Green Goblin and those closest to the web-head are in mourning...

Wolverine is slowly dying of a virus from the microverse, causing his healing factor to burn out and stop working...

With the combination of the Earth's strongest mutate/mutant DNA, the clone of Peter Parker and Wolverine is released unto the world...

But... the memories of his past lives force the hybrid clone to relive his past life in Queens and the X-Men Mansion. Taking the name Andrew Jackman, the clone tries to find his purpose in life as he strives to complete his life mission.

 _In this story, the clone hybrid of Spider-Man and Wolverine will have the combined powers of each; spider powers (and all that entails, including organic webbing), regeneration, slow aging/borderline immortality, and claws made of Vibranium._

 _Avenger's Assemble!_ **(Earth's Mightest Heroes):** Galactus has been thrawted...

The Avengers' biggest fight of their lives has ended in victory, a relief is sighed across the globe.

A time of prosperity has pushed humanity to greater heights than dared possible; a rebirth of the modern Renaissance has also beacon new challenges from beyond the stars...

Rhys Orion has joined the Avengers, a young man with a good heart and a suit made of Celestial material. However with such power creates ripples in the far reaches of the heavens...

 _Season Three follows the Avengers facing the return of old villains such as Leader, Red Skull and HYDRA as well as dealing with new foes such as Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom, New Masters Of Evil, Magneto, Godzilla and Thanos. New members such as Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Namor The Sub-Mariner will join the team's roster. The team will find themselves teaming up with other superheroes such as Punisher, Silver Surfer, Inhumans and X-Men. Some characters will go through some changes to their appearance such as Black Panther no longer wearing sleeves and his mouth no longer being covered by his mask and Wasp receiving her main stream costume as well as Quicksilver wearing his light blue costume instead of the mint-green costume._


	32. Chapter 32

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **DinoT (Chapter 31):** Ok.

 **Naroku (Chapter 31):** Yes, that was pretty much the idea was that this is a library of all the ideas that were swimming in my head. And I felt I was running out of ideas, which is getting pretty close mainly with Star Wars, DC/Marvel, I would then set up a poll on my profile page and let my readers decide which of those they'd like to see me do. It's not a bad plan, though there are some ideas I might lean more towards then others.

Most anime stories I have considered, Bleach being one of them but I've fallen off the wagon with it but luckily Netflix is there to pick up my slack XD. But I will include the Bleach story down below, thank you. I've got a few names for the OC: Iha Kazu, Amano Isamu, Arashi Naoko, Itoh Rei, Mukai Koan, Miyazaki Ryo, Soga Takuya, Shiraishi Tabito, and Soma Haruko.

As for the Soul Society, I've only seen a few clips of it, but once again... Netflix lol.

 **TheAuthverlord (Chapter 31):** ... Damn it, Savage Spider is much better! (Might've gone with Savage Spyder instead... so 90's lol). I've seen a few Spider-Man clone stories running about, though usually that surprise is inside the story itself instead of in the summary.

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 31):** Ah and once again you hand me another interesting pearl of a story, I thank you good sir.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 31):** Ahhhh... crapbaskets... *Cracks neck and knuckles* Who needs-

One day better be today X'D... Ah, it's fine take your time with those ship names... I'm gonna start working on the Isun/Marvel story right about now (calling it Starchild).

I think the Five humored Po up until either the Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup or until Tai Lung's defeat. In Manqoba's case I believe that the Five would be more likely to support the Sabertooth as the Dragon Warrior quicker than Po in canon.

I understand your thoughts on Aryan, it's just that considering how old Aryan it's more likely that once he became a Knight he then started creating the CIS (most believable scenario). Plus it would make sense that most of the military strategy for the CIS would come from the droids, less collateral damage with living beings (which is a small bit that Dooku emphasizes in the Dark Disciple novel).

It would be a civil war in general, regardless of the Republic title as the Jedi are closely tied with the Republic so it's kinda implied without saying.

Eh, if Yoda knew about Aryan's beforehand, he could've easily stopped it. Like the situation with Dooku, if Qui-Gon hadn't died then Dooku would've either stayed with the Order or left to reclaim his Count title in Serenno. Case in point, based on Yoda's interaction with Aryan in the last chapter, he kinda knows now that it's too late to do anything... unless he kills Aryan. But I imagine that Yoda would've known about Aryan's complaints about the Senate and the Republic.

With the Dooku mention, thanks for the kind words lol I probably would've made Dooku a bit sterner in personality, anyway, hmm... I can see Dooku taking interest in Aryan's plight, though outside of Makashi training and some politics I don't see how Dooku could prevent Yoda or the Council from anything as you didn't really explain that (you just said that he would follow Aryan because they share similar ideals).

Yes, Qui-Gon is still alive in the Reign of the Confederacy. As for Plo Koon... *Inhales slowly* I could work something out, I know Kel Dor's see things in black and white, it might be difficult but I think I could do that. Though I do love the idea of Ahsoka being Plo Koon's Padawan.

I got a name for the Percy Jackson OC: Argus, Cycnus, Iason, Aristo, Ambrose, Cirio.

That's not a bad call with the Nymphs, I love it. Another interesting idea with Calypso too.

Seems we have little bit of a Hunger Games thing going on with the Hunters of Artemis lol. I love the wages being placed here lol; either being turned into an animal or date all the Huntress'.

Hm, I know Ginny was pretty shy about her feelings about Harry until the very end, but if she's gonna take Quidditch then I could see her becoming more upfront with her feelings. Knowing Fred and George that'd probably cheer Ginny on with the taunts and flirts XD. Hm, good question... outside of Lucius and Draco... actually the Slytherin household already has a pretty bad rep about them, so I imagine the Weasley house a little on edge about it. Well, Ron's only real bad points were Goblet of Fire and the first part of the Deathly Hallows, so... not much there.

Hm, I don't know about that part with the Heralds. I think its implied that the Heralds are that powerful because of the amount of the Power Cosmic that is imbued into them, so I don't think Gali would more powerful than Galactus (who is in his Lifebringer form) hence I don't Aladar would be far superior to all of Galactus' heralds combined.

Eh, Thanos is sort of a cosmic being ;).

Yeah, the Midnight Angels would be part of his bodyguard... the entire harem would be his bodyguard XD.

Nightstar would be the hardest as her motivation to travel across time and space would have to be credible enough to make sense, probably something like wanting to see her family again would be sufficient enough.

Actually both the pilot and school uniforms are pretty much the same, the only reason why the girl's are a bit more different is because, I think, they're representatives of their countries. Best reason I can think of.

Eh, I'd be careful about Royce's piggy bank... if Tabane can get full access to his money, he'd be broke as she'd have no limits to how far she make the technology go lol. He'd be familiar with Tabane and Chifuyu the most, it'd be hard to explain how he knows... well he might've known about Charles and maybe Cecilia... eh, IDK.

Magical, and probably the rarer Kryptonian weaknesses (red sunlight being about it). Hey, I'm a man with comedic timing lol. Yeah, I would be pretty sure that Solfire's relationship with Barbara and his sisters would be in private and the bedroom... I don't know what you're going with that, I'm a little confused by the phrasing.

I have for YJ Season 3, so far I'm loving it. I curious on the other, older members of the Team and what's going on with them.

Well, technically Keanu isn't a Mandalorian or a Mandalorian Knight (at least not officially), but yeah Aiden would see himself as a Jedi... as he's a Sentinel lol.

Eh, I wanna start backing off from VERY powerful Force users for now (probably the last one I'll do is Roan Destin from the Apotheosis story, or one more would be the Hero of Tython type from the SWTOR era). Probably focus on OC's that are Council level members, which is still rather impressive honestly. Anyway, yeah I could see Falon Grey deleting his file from the Archives so the Empire doesn't know about his existence.

Four or six blades against one... might be a tad much with six blades for anyone to handle, though regarding skillset might be other worry lol.

I would be inclined to say that Aiden would want to bring back the Republic, as he's already against the Empire, though it'd be more of either an Anocracy, Aristocracy, Meritocracy, Depostism, Stratocracy, or Plutocracy (maybe a few others). However I do love the aspect of a Jedi Lord of Empire, hence the former sentence lol. You certainly love the idea of a charismatic OC, don't cha? XD lol...

Any reason for Tahiri Veila specifically?

Yeah, I figured on Mara Jade being included in the story as, you know, she's the Emperor's Hand in the original EU.

Eh, I don't see Falon releasing someone as young as Aiden (who's 14 by your account) into the galaxy, alone, where Vader is looming about... That's pretty poor hindsight for Falon who's trying to get rid of Vader and the Empire. The rest of the backstory isn't bad, the problem like I said is the age when Aiden is released into the galaxy and the timing of the Empire being at full power; plus I think there's a bit of confusion with our idea for Aiden: I have him being born around the same time as Sabine, maybe a bit older, and when I saw you mention Aiden being 27 it threw me off-guard as it would be past the OT timeline and into Luke's NJO era, you know?

I never fully understood the Batman/Wonder Woman pairing honestly, granted the JLU would be the one time I "could" find it plausible. Well, Superman did bitchslap Darkseid across half a city by the end of the series... ain't no Kryptonite gonna stop that XD.

I'd love to hear those Marvel ideas of yours ;).

I honestly didn't think you'd write this much myself lol.

There's a contradiction to your Britannian OC; you said he's part of the Royal family yet he's serving as a Knight, he has to be one or the other, he can't be both as being a Knight would be a step down from being part of the Royal family, you see? If the OC is adopted into the Royal, BECAUSE he was the Knight of Two... that would make a lot more sense.

The second Code Geass OC makes a lot more sense, plus fem Lelouch ;)))). The idea of two Geass' working together is a very fun concept that would be fun to exploit.

For War of the Heavens, when did Robin go Slade crazy? I can't remember what season it was... Probably Season 4 if I had to guess. Though not a bad idea to have him be one of the founding members and have him take the lead role from Robin.

Glad you like the idea of Sentry being in the MCU.

Honestly, the Project Webbed Claw story (now calling it Savage Spyder) is a combination of me rebooting an old story I deleted (dealing with the Symbiote), wanting to have a Spider-Man OC and something else lol... Oh, that's right, it was the Project H announcement from Marvel recently. Andrew's relationship with Deadpool probably wouldn't change from Peter and Wolverine's POV, as Andrew would have both memories guiding him. Though it is implied that Andrew would immediately escape from S.H.I.E.L.D as since he's a part clone of Wolverine would mean that he'd have his experiences too. Eh, I wouldn't say that the healing factor for Andrew would be better than Deadpool's, his is actually pretty much OP in comics (remember Thanos? Deadpool can't die...). Hm, I don't think Andrew's first action would be to hunt down Green Goblin, more than likely it would either lead him to either Peter's home (with MJ being there) or the X-Mansion (hint, hint... wink, wink). I'd be incline to say that Andrew would join the X-Men, both because of Wolverine and Spider-Man's personal relationship to them.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Dragoon Squadron_ **( Anime X-over):** _Suggested by AzureTemplar3535_

The year 20XX. Only a few years after a massive economic crisis. Bought on by a cyber attack on the global financial , communications and power systems. The entire world have just started to pull themselves together but crime and unrest still remain. Japan was one the hardest hit but the attack. That is just call " Green Monday". Do to the massive influx of refugees. From main land Asia. Do to the many wars. Japan is still rack with massive crime , unrest , poverty , terrorism and political instability. The government have decided to create a heavy arm police force. To deal with the problems. Code name "Dragoon Squadron".

Inazuma Taka ( Japanese put family name before given name) a young police officer from Tokyo. Have just save the Prime minister daughter. From a kidnapping. Is chosen to lead this new force.

Note: The girls would be from varies police , detective and mercenary force throughout anime.

 _Seishin_ **(Bleach):** _Suggested by Naroku_

Where a normal guy gets turned into a hollow when he tries to protect Rukia the night she loses her powers. You could have him helps her get to Kisuke's shop but when her gigai is brought out he senses something wrong with it and finds the Hokyoku (spelling?) in it which then proceeds to enter his body and merge with him. It would also be pretty cool if Tatsuki ended up getting powers, I heard that she was supposed to get some but the story got rushed and it didn't happen.

 _Arkham Sovereign_ **(DC Comics):** The Arkham family has been a symbol of progression, aspiration and ambition in Gotham City for countless generations. Now the mantle of the City's turmoils now rests on its prince, Royce Arkham. The assassination of his family had drove the Gotham prince to the shadows for seemingly endless years, nightmares plaguing every corner of his mind.

However, that smallest bit of light seeped back to him... saving him from the eternal damnation that beckoned ever so gently. But even the shadows never fully disappear from the light, only turned away with a blind eye...

Years have turned and turned, and Royce Arkham steps back to his domain, creating the tides that will save his city from the clutches of the shadows that has gripped it for oh so long.

 _Celestial Stars_ **(Marvel):** Forged from the dust of stars and birthed from a white hole, the Celestials of eons past and future task Zuvan with collecting the artifacts of their culture before they are stained by the sins of a foolish mortal...

Thanos has found the Infinity Stones and together with the Infinity Gauntlet has mastery over Space, Time, Mind, Soul, Reality, and Power. Desperate to win the affections of Lady Death, the Mad Titan sets forth the actions of annihilating the universe itself; only with the Heart of the Universe can Thanos achieve his twisted love's desire.

 _X-Beau_ **(X-Men):** Power can be tricky to handle, especially if one's power can kill just by touching someone...

Or is it a curse? Of course it is, there is no blessing with such a thing...

The innocent Southern Belle of the X-Men is isolated from even her own people, even if they said otherwise. But she knows it... as do they. And it scares her more than she can cope.

One day, a charming traveler comes across their humble abode, coming by the name Jaouen Godin... a mutant who has the ability to absorb another mutant's power... by touching them.

 _Grandmaster_ **(Star Wars):** The Jedi Order has stood as the pillar of the Republic, the strength of the Light side guiding the galaxy for untold millennia. However the Jedi have gone through changes in its long history, as have its enemy the Dark Lords of the Sith. The first Jedi were not afraid of their connections to others, rather they embraced the humanity that gave them purpose. But countless wars and genocides had hardened them to abandon this gift of life, lost to the void of the Jedi Code.

Iros Skye has long seen this cold emptiness of the Jedi, too comfortable with abandoning the fires of passion in pursuit of tranquility, and for his entire life he was tried to open the eyes of the Council to this one all encompassing truth.

Years have passed, having matured in the Force and his experiences across the galaxy, Iros Skye is granted the mantle of Grandmaster of the Jedi at the age of 30... when the news of a blockade by the Trade Federation across Naboo is announced.

 _This story is my spiritual counterpart to One Sith (Darth Deus), and since Darth Deus has created the One Sith ideology in his story, the most likely scenario for the Grandmaster story would be of the Revanite ideology or Luke's New Jedi Order._


	33. Chapter 33

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 32):** Very nice ideas I quite enjoy them.

 **TheAuthverlord (Chapter 32):** Essentially the main idea for the Arkham Sovereign story is that Royce Arkham serves as the main hero for Gotham, being what Batman should've been; actually protecting the city of Gotham with his money, resources, tech, etc. And yes, Royce suffers from the tragedy that Bruce did as a child, but Royce managed to escape the abyss while Bruce never did. Love to hear what you have in mind.

 **DinoT (Chapter 32):** Ok.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 32):** Like I said, considering Aryan's age it'd be hard to have him create a rebellion like the CIS without Yoda knowing, and when it would come to the matter of Aryan, Yoda would be more authoritative against Dooku since its his Padawan being and Dooku would be inclined to respect that, though he would throw a few words himself.

Dooku did have his problems with the Republic yes, but given the dialogue between him and Kenobi in Episode II (how he seemed conceited about Qui-Gon's fate) odds are that was the main reason (or tipping point) for Dooku to join Sidious and the Dark side. Other than that, he would've stayed with the Order or just left the Jedi and returned to Serenno.

And Aristo it is. Nice little dramatics during the hunt lol.

Well, if Ginny's already doing Quidditch then she'd be more than confidant already lol.

I know the Greengrass have a genetic family curse, but I don't know what it entails.

I can see Nagini just slithering about in the background of the Weasley home, causing Molly and Arthur to keep an eye of her lol. As for Ron, well, the Slytherin view wasn't really wrong for a lot of people, for the most part they were right, hence why the Sorting Hat set most of the wizards and witches to their respective houses (they fit certain ideals for each house). I would Andras as the kind of wizard that would keep certain traditions alive, as it seems he'd be raised alone (or something to that affect) so he really has is the wizarding culture that Harry never had, if that makes sense.

For time traveling/dimension jumping, it usually has two reasons: stopping some apocalypse future or for the hell of it... usually the later lol, so Nightstar going to another universe would be a lot easier for the heroes to grasp lol.

Yeah, that'd make sense that Solfire's main weakness would be magic and advanced technology. That's a good point about him absorbing the radiation, though I don't know if Tameraneans can absorb radiation from something like a rock (Kryptonite), cause that'd be rather useful for Superman to have Starfire around (in canon). In that case, yeah, Sol and Barbara's relationship will be more akin to 50 Shades of Grey in the bedroom (rough, dominant, passionate, controlling, etc.) whereas in public he'd acting more like the typical Tameranean lol.

Hm, we don't know how big the Wally arc is gonna be, but I do know that the main plot for Season 3 is pretty much meta-human trafficking. Reminds me of the Cadmus arc from the Justice League Unlimited series.

The reason why I'm laying off the God level Force users is mainly because: 1) The origin of each wielder gets a bit harder to discern without getting repetitive (Ralem is a Celestial Je'daii, Sol Sunrider is the Chosen One, Kyo... surprise unless you know already, Idoneus is following the Revanite path, Keanu Skyborn is the child of Plagueis, Darth Deus is the culmination of the Banite Sith, Vaner Shan is the descendant of Revan, etc. After that, the only things I can think of are: child (descendant) of Palpatine, descendant of Exar Kun, another child of Skywalker or an original Skywalker (not Anakin)... and that's about it. 2) Less powerful Force wielders make it a bit more fun to write (like a Maul level character, or Dooku, or a character who's on a similar level as the Council, which is still rather powerful), which makes it feel like a commando type of story, you know?

I don't think the Grand Inquisitor would tolerate any snark from his younglings (lol), in canon they seemed to respect him so there'd be no reason for that change, as far as I see anyway.

That's a lot 'of Daxams' in there lol. I changed a few names in the pairing (which you FINALLY got to... lol): Phoenix's Core for Jean x Isun, Crystal Star for Isun x Emma... that's about it lol. And I'm waiting for the rest of those ship names XD.

Hm, giving it some thought... and with the mention of a young Darth Maul... I could see the possibility of Falon letting Aiden loose across the galaxy. I'd just have to figure out what Aiden would be doing for the most part, besides looking for other Jedi (based on the outline I've given for the seasons), though I still believe that Vader is too much of a threat to let Falon completely let Aiden off the hook (probably where the X2 clone comes into play...). Though who's the other Mandalorian besides Sabine?

Let's hear the son of Thanos idea and this demon OC. I'm honestly not too interested in the Inhumans story since I'm not too familiar with the Inhumans (more of an X-Man fan honestly).

The Knights are the ones who serve the Brit, if memory serves correctly, so it kinda would be a step down. On the other hand it'd be one hell of a morale boost for the people and the Knights too, puts the royal family in good rep. Though that' s not a bad idea with the Revan like quality lol. I'd say the cape color would be either a silver variant or white.

I like the Knightmare suggestions. I love the Lula name for Fem Lelouch (I'd try to imagine the hard love rocking in the bedroom X'''D... I wonder who'd be one top lol).

For the Ryland bit, I think he'd bit more concern with Robin's safety during the Slade bit and more angry during the Red X fiasco... but overall I would agree that Ryland would be the one to take charge over the Titans. So essentially Ryland would be in the middle of all the love triangles in the show XD. Why am I not surprised? Lol. For Rose Wilson...

Eh, Andrew would still have the inherent distaste of Deadpool from both donors, part of the package of being a clone for the most part. I think the Parker DNA would urge him to instinctively come home to Queens first... then bang MJ... hard... VERY hard... toe curling hard... then his Wolverine-esque instincts would guide him to the X-Mansion, where X-23 would find him first (which would make sense too), then the fight would ensue followed by meeting the sick Logan (I'd have Professor X out of town or just returning by the time Andrew's done there, I doubt Xavier would be too welcoming of someone attacking his students while he's there... kinda weird that way don't ya think?).

I think Dragoon Squadron is the name of the story (the actual "series" is an X-over).

Essentially Royce Arkham is what Bruce Wayne should've been (in my eyes anyway). So while he's running Arkham Asylum, he's also taking care of the crimes running amuck in Gotham too. Well, if Royce didn't have the killer instinct from his Batman-esque training... if we're talking about Croc from the Arkham games, you'd be tougher than nails not to be scared by that lol. Nope, Royce will just be a normal human; no meta-human genes of any sort. Besides if Royce had the perfected powers of Purple Man, there would be no story to tell, it'd be over in essentially one sentence of the story.

Well, Royce would be reopening Arkham Asylum, but more or less yes. Also this would entail the early days of the Batman era, so most of the villains wouldn't appear just yet. But eventually lol. Hm, I'd go for the Duela Dent variant of the Joker from the Ame-Comi Comics... I won't do Joker's daughter... shudders... those pictures.

Hm, how do you figure that Godin would've gotten Captain Marvel's powers?

Anyway, I figured Godin would've stayed under the radar given the Mutant hate wave. But I figured on Godin being very similar to Rogue, hence why their powers won't work on the other (wouldn't work if Godin already absorbed Marvel's powers).

Yoda would step down from being Grandmaster, Mace Windu wouldn't step down he'd have no reason to. Yoda would be busy training the new generation of students like he preferred, though a competition of sorts would be set between Iros and Windu because of this. Iros' master would likely be either Dooku or Sifo-Dyas. His lightsaber would be like Exar Kun's, his lightsaber form would be a mixture of Makashi, Ataru, and Juyo, and his lightsaber blade would be silver or white.

As Grandmaster, yes, Iros Skye would have to be very powerful to contend with Deus lol. Little note, the powerscale has been changed to where the likes of Yoda, Sidious, Luke Skywalker and Windu are now Star level, Grandmaster Luke has been bumped to Multi-Solar System, and Revan and Vitiate/Valkorian are at Planet level. The problem with the Padawans for Iros is trying to figure out how hold they'll be, since Iros and Deus are the same age (thirty years old), Aayla would still be Iros' Padawan by 32 BBY (she'd be 16 years old then), so she'd be ready for the trials by the time she's 20 (based on Kenobi in The Phantom Menace) so by the time of 28 BBY Iros would then have a new Padawan in Mara Jade (whether she's 15 or 16 years old then), then by the time of 22 BBY Mara Jade would be undergoing the trials, THEN Jaina Solo would then become Iros' Padawan. And I do love the idea that Iros' already in a relationship with Shaak Ti and Luminara, and the nods that their Padwans are attracted to the new Grandmaster too lol. As for what Iros' planet, I'd say he'd be from either Taris or Hapes. Eh, I don't see Iros being the type to teach Senators anything politics, it's not in his responsibilities to do so; teaching Younglings yeah, but not Senators, they have their own schools and teachers for that.

 **Guest (Chapter 32):** Ok.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Leon's Pride_ **(Resident Evil):** _Suggestion by AzureTemplar3535_

This is a AU fic. Leon S. Kennedy is a few years older. So he can be that Bad $$ agent from the later games. The Raccoon City Outbreak take place between 2010-2016. So there can modern tech in it.

Leon is a squad leader for the U.B.C.S..  
His squad codename The Pride. Is sent to Raccoon City. His codename Simba.

His Squad mates.

Ada Wong "Phantom" his second in command and the Recon expert. ( Use the classes from Raccoon City Operation game. Plus standard sqaud jobs). They are in a relationship.

Ingrid Hunnigan " Call Girl" is the Communications and Electronic expert. Which is more use fold in a morden time.

Rachel Foley "Bombshell" is the Heavy weapons and Explosive expert.

Christine Yamata " Four Eyes " is the Scientist.

Sherry Birkin " Zero" is the team Medic. She 18. She is not the team medic but something happens to the medic before the call. She is from Raccoon City. She ask to join the team. She dose not know what her parents do.

Clair Redfield " Red Eye" is the team sniper.  
She join the umbrella use fake documents. Umbrella see right through but if she could lead them to her brother why not. Leon and Ada are told who she is.

 _Kenichi the Mightiest Harem_ **(Kenichi the Mightiest Discipline):** _Story suggestion by AzureTemplar3535_

Instead of joining the Shinpaku Alliance. The many females that Kenichi defeat and meet. Join Ryozanpaku Dojo and together they fight the many criminal organizations. That want to destroyed Ryozanpaku.

Harem suggestions:

Miu Furinji the granddaughter of the grand master of Ryozanpaku. I would like her to be a Ninja like her mother. In the anime and manga she dose not have a style of her own.

Renka Ma is the caught of the Kung Fun master of Ryozanpaku.

Shingure Kosaka is the weapon master of Ryozanpaku. I know she is a master but she is HOT.

Kisara Nanjo is canon she is in love with Kozo but she spends so much time with both Kenichi and Miu.

Rachel Stanley she is so HOT.

Izayoi is a sword use from Yami. She fell in love with Kenichi. She said she wish to have meet him earlier.

 _Taskforce 10_ **(Ben 10 / Xcom xover):** _Story suggestion by AzureTemplar3535_

Viligax and his alien empire have invaded and conquer Earth. The plumbers have become an underground resistance force.  
Ben is a member. He get the Omnitrix and is give command of a squad of soldier. They are all female.

 _Eclipse of the Sun_ **(Justice League/DC Comics):** Humanity praised this god from the stars, embracing their cowardliness and fear in turn for praise and adoration. They were too stupid to realize that this god brought too much destruction to _their_ world, a world that the Superman called his own. But it wasn't. Humanity was ready for the next step in the cosmic balance, but now they would stagnate and soon die like the dust they would become.

His father, Lex Luthor, failed to live long enough to see the downfall of the Man of Steel. His father was too weak to embrace his own strength and kill the Man of Steel, or perhaps the Kryptonian was stronger than his father perceived. As the old saying goes: 'Turn every weakness into a strength'. Learning from his father's weaknesses, Asahel Luthor embraces his newfound position at LexCorp and begins his ascension to his throne amongst stars, where Mankind will learn to become gods in their own right.

 _Magic Kingdom_ **(working title; Disney):** Asher Kingsley, as all young princes do, dream of dashing adventures and damsels in distress. The life of freedom just beyond the palace grounds... but his new life as king is ever looming, ready to chain him up and rob him of his youth. Hoping for at last adventure before he is confined forever to his kingdom, the young prince sneaks away from his home and scours across the world learning the ways of magic, swordplay, and love. However when he left home, a darkness from the center of the world erupted and threatens to swallow the planet in eternal darkness.

 _Iron Justice_ **(Iron Man Armored Adventures/Young Justice):** _Originally this story's premise was what I intended Young Avengers to be... but whatev's lol._

Heroes aren't made... they're built.

War and death has been Andros Stark's family legacy since WWII, perhaps even before that... However he has decided to forge a new destiny and legacy not only for his family but for the world. Having seen the future unfolding before, Andros can no longer stay away from those changes; the world was changing faster than its people, its own technology. Capitalizing on his boundless wealth and resources, Stark builds a unique suit of armor unlike any other weapon on Earth. Weapons, however, are never in short supply, and having heard through the grapevine of genetic testing undergoing at Cadmus Labs, the young 16 year old billionaire rushes over to investigate only to discover many dark secrets linger in the shadows... only to be brought to the Light.


	34. Chapter 34

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **DinoT (Chapter 33):** Ok.

 **TheAuthverlord (Chapter 33):** I'm glad you're interested in my Eclipse of the Sun story (I have the first 1.4-1.5k words already written) and as for Asahel's character, for the most part given my writing style, you don't have to worry too much about him being an asshole or anything like that lol. And just let me know about those other ideas for the Royce Arkham story.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 33):** Can't really reedit the chapter for Aryan, I deleted that chapter Doc for it, but I'll figure something out.

Qui-Gon's death was essentially the catalyst that drove Dooku to join Sidious, as the Sith Lord used Qui-Gon's death as bait to lure Dooku into the fray. However I strongly doubt Dooku would've initiated the Separatist movement on his own accord, if he did, at best, he'd delay the Clone Wars longer than it ended in 19 BBY. But other than that, he still would've lost- he'd probably die of old age before the war actually ended.

Hm, I don't know... Dooku had a lot more experience as a Jedi and impact on the Order than Aryan did, though the impact that Aryan would have being the Grandmaster's final apprentice and one so young to the younger generation of Jedi, would definitely add its own flavor.

Well, Harry was able to join his first year (mainly because Professor McGonagall caught him by accident) so... hm, actually yeah fair point.

... That's gonna be one hell of a spell that Andras is going to find/create to uplift that curse... perhaps something with the Elder Wand might play into effect.

It's kinda hard to beat a stereotype when that stereotype is essentially... true. The only way Andras can undo Slytherin's bad name is to reveal his ancestor as Merlin, since odds are that nobody really knew about it (otherwise Slytherin wouldn't have the bad reputation in the first place, or at least it wouldn't be as bad as it is in the books/movies). Eh, I think Andras would know a fair amount about the Muggle world but is more content with staying in the Wizarding world (and for good reason lol).

Name me an instance where it wasn't about when dimensional hopping wasn't because doom or gloom... lol. Kinda hard...

It depends on which aspect of the DNA Solfire takes after more for the solar radiation, since I would assume the Kryptonian being more dominant than the Tameranean. Although the bit of Tameranean DNA could be enough to negate the red solar radiation problem...

I don't know if Aiden would be a trouble maker (at worse he'd be like Clone Wars Anakin) mainly because of the major threats of the Empire and the potential of Vader and the Inquisitors still lurking about. I reckon he'd be... more like Kenobi lol (gotta have some snips in there somewhere), but not causing much of a ruckus considering this is essentially the darkest moment in the Star Wars era (not counting Old Republic material), and any attention is gonna cause him a lot of trouble (especially if we're going with the Darth Maul-training aspect for Aiden, making him more vulnerable of a target than Falon Grey). True, but Vader's attention will be focused on the Jedi at some point (especially if Aiden does any damage to an Inquisitor, let alone kill one). Oh right, right, I forgot about Ketsu Onyo.

For the Son of Thanos fic, we call the son Xanaos for now (short for Xanatos). Alright so the relationship between Xanaos and Death is more akin to Deadpool and Death in a sense. And I'm guessing some elements of Thane are gonna be incorporated into Xanaos hence the extra powers putting him above base Thanos? But would Thanos be dead at this point or doing something else? Because if he's still alive, what's he doing? No surprise about Gamora and Nebula lol, also with Supergiant and Proxima Midnight. So Xanaos is like what, 7 feet tall, and I'm guessing the armor you're referring to is basically Thane's armor. Hm, I like the idea of Caiera the Oldstrong being part of the group, though if we're talking about Earth then someone like Jean Grey, Carol Danver's or She-Hulk would be the best options then. Hm, I think I could live with Xanaos being in his mid-twenties lol.

For the OC Marvel Demon story... I'm a bit more hesitant on this one since... it's a good idea, but I think what the problem is, for me, is that what is the demon's purpose? I mean, he's got Hell literally underneath his thumb and an entire army of demoness', he could conquer the universe if he wanted (save for the higher level beings... still waiting on judgement for them) but he's... just messing with the humans on Earth? Because they amuse him? Plus even the nature of his being seems a tad inconsistent; he's a Demon God/Prince/Sorcerer, yet he's "noble" enough to help the heroes (even at price or not as you've stated: 'exhange for something but he's not always out to get something sometimes he helps just because he feels like it...'). Also the last bit of the OC being a last resort doesn't really work as for the most part (in canon) they don't really rely on last resorts THAT often (against Galactus, Thanos, etc. for example, they usually use what's in front of them and it works).

Yes for the first Brit OC that makes a lot more for him to be adopted into the Royal after becoming Knight of Two. Hey, silver capes are sexy ;p.

For the Knightmare story, I don't know what Nunually could say to counter Lula's arguments (unless it's a sister thing and Lula doesn't try THAT hard... idk).

I blame the internet for the MJ thing... don't ask questions... Hm, I don't think it would be Charles' nature do something like that, since if the X-Men don't know about a stranger just waltzing into their home and "invading" (which is fair on their end) then it's gonna get ugly real fast, since X-23 will probably be in the mix and Andrew's DNA would be inclined to go into Wolverine mode because of that... so real violent, real quick. So it keep more natural, odds are that either Charles Xavier meets up with Andrew beforehand or Xavier is taken out of the equation altogether, because that's what it's gonna boil down to: a fight or no fight.

Well, Jean is there more than likely and given her telepathy (besides the Phoenix) she's no joke, along with Storm, Rogue, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and a few other powerhouses in the X-Men so Andrew will have his hands sort of filled when he gets there lol.

... I guess that would Laura Andrew's... step-daughter? Wolverin's DNA would make Andrew part of her biological father, and Parker's DNA would deny the full biological connection between the two... so I guess step-daughter be the closest, or perhaps uncle lol. So a harem of step-daughter clones... sad part is that's not the strangest thing Marvel's done XD.

I can imagine the bed room scenario between Andrew and Laura... that bed is gonna be broken into splinters, poor bed... also a lot of screaming, biting, spitting, hair-pulling too... also something about the walls being broken in, idk...

I'll think about Itsy Bitsy... also I was thinking Andrew would have either the standard three claws or four claws (a mixture of Wolverine's and Daken's claw styles).

With Royce Arkham, I had in mind the Batman One Million suit for him (I LOVE it!) and for his identity, I was originally gonna go with Arkham Knight. And Batman will appear in the story too. I imagine Royce will cure the lesser known villains out of their insanity, but the prolific members of the Rogue Gallery are gonna be harder (gotta have a story somewhere lol). Interesting question about Royce and the killing rule, essentially like any normal rational being, he'll avoid killing if he has to but if he's pushed too far and, say, snap's Joker's neck... couldn't be helped, that kind of thing. I can see Royce running into the League of Assassin's at point before his return to Gotham. He'd be... I want to say Royce will be younger than Bruce, how much... 5-10 years maybe, so he'd be in his early twenties at least.

I'd be more worry for Godin lol, especially since Rogue can finally... touch someone lol.

This is Mace Windu... he ain't stepping down lol. But I'm not gonna answer too much of the Iros/Grandmaster questions here since the story is already published, so you'll get most of your answers there.

For the new stories, I'd say Asahel is the Michael Rosenbaum to Luthor's Clancy Brown XD. For the type of DC world, probably a mixture of JLU and Post-Crisis. Yes, Asahel will have battle suits (but that's a secret lol). Technically Luthor didn't upgrade himself willingly, he didn't know that Brainiac invaded his body earlier until the Cadmus/President Luthor arc, though I doubt Asahel will do the same.

Hey, it's Disney... something dark and mystical is always going on XD. Though there's not many female Disney villains to begin with...

 **Guest (Chapter 33):** No problem.

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 33):** And thank you for offering good ideas lol. And if you have any additional thoughts about the Magic Kingdom story, feel free to go wild lol.

 **OmniPlanckInstant (Chapter 33):** Thank you.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Iron Justice_ **(Iron Man Armored Adventures/Young Justice):** _Originally this story's premise was what I intended Young Avengers to be... but whatev's lol._

Heroes aren't made... they're built.

War and death has been Andros Stark's family legacy since WWII, perhaps even before that... However he has decided to forge a new destiny and legacy not only for his family but for the world. Having seen the future unfolding before, Andros can no longer stay away from those changes; the world was changing faster than its people, its own technology. Capitalizing on his boundless wealth and resources, Stark builds a unique suit of armor unlike any other weapon on Earth. Weapons, however, are never in short supply, and having heard through the grapevine of genetic testing undergoing at Cadmus Labs, the young 16 year old billionaire rushes over to investigate only to discover many dark secrets linger in the shadows... only to be brought to the Light.

 ** _Honestly I think I ran out of all DC Comic stories to use... all the ones I haven't posted anyway. But if you have anything more for DC Comics (including animated movies, Justice League Unlimited, Batman: The Animated Series, Young Justice, anything like those) either hero or villain, PLEASE let me know!_**

 ** _For the Marvel side... I have the Jade Hero (Hulk OC), Odinson (Asgardian Prince OC), a few more X-Men stories, a Spider-Man OC... I also think I ran out of things for Marvel too... Same as above for the DC Comics, PLEASE let me know if you have another suggestions. Cause otherwise I think I'm done._**


	35. Chapter 35

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **TheAuthverlord (Chapter 34):** Will do lol.

 **DinoT (Chapter 34):** Ok.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 34):** ... That first sentence literally means the same thing lol.

Eh, I wouldn't say Aryan Orion is the new Revan (Revan broke away from the Order because of the Jedi's inaction against the Mandalorians and because of the greater threat that lingered in the galaxy, eg. the Sith Empire), even then Aryan's philosophy of the Force is still unknown.

I don't think it would take Andras a week or two to solve a bloodline curse even with an extensive magical library, one as potent as the Greengrass curse anyway. Several months, yeah, even a year yeah...

Hm, I don't know. I think Dumbledore would be the only person to know that Andras is Merlin and Le Faye's ancestry. Though Dumbledore would be aware of the risk that Voldemort would try to capture Andras just as much as he would want to kill Harry. Too much of a risk either way...

I don't think Hermione knowing Andras is capable in the Muggle would be that big of a shock for her, or even as a surprise. Considering she's a Muggle born, as are a lot of other witches and wizards, she could figure that Andras would have some knowledge of the Muggle as he's been on his own for some time.

BTW, FYI, I'm changing Aiden Eos' name for Sword of the Galaxy to Roan Destin. Anyway, the problem I see is what could the Emperor be tasking Vader with to the point of ignoring a death or something to a Inquisitor, since Vader's job is to also destroy any remaining Jedi.

Love all those ideas for Xanatos, son of Thanos lol, although I'm a little certain on the nature of his visits to Earth. If he's well-known across the universe then surely the Avengers would be aware of his nature. Unless like the typical Earth thing is that they don't know lol. Hm, I'd say Stormbreaker should be a souvenir instead XD; his main weapon could be these: Ahl-Quito, Hofund, Excelsior (Star-Sword), Infinity Sword, Streamsword, Raven's Eye, Soulsword and Souldagger, Blade of the Phoenix, Blade of the Phoenix's Wings.

Sad part is... I can see that for Lula and Nunnally XD.

Any reason for the no 'Parker Luck' bit for MJ and Blackcat? For the Andrew Jackman story?

That's not really a new origin for Andrew, you just included Iitsy Bitsy lol. Though with the clones of Laura, the amount of claws wouldn't change it would just be the hair color or anything else that's physical. Yeah I'll do that for Andrew (the three claws and foot claw), thanks.

For the Royce Arkham story, you'll probably be surprised for what I do with Bruce lol. I love the Batman One Million suit, it's so cool! XD.

I fear that the Southern Beau may not survive the night with Rogue X'D... :'(.

Hm, I'll think about the evil spiritual twin Disney fic.

Eh, I'll the Crimson Jester fic to you lol.

Well, we already have a DC verison of Blue Marvel and Anti-Man: Monarch. However I would like to hear about the son of Darkseid, since you've mentioned Son of Thnaos lol.

I haven't caught with Boruto yet, I can't seem to find a website that will play them. I might have to get a new computer soon, IDK.

What's the Witcher idea?

Also noted your vote for the harem lol.

You might have to remind me of the Lucifer Draay fic lol, since based on the rest of the review it sounds like a spiritual twin to Awaken of a New Hope. But I'll hold off on the TIE Silencer until after I go see The Last Jedi. I suppose I could pull the Inferno Squad into the fray, and the idea with Jyn Erso sounds fun lol. I'll see about Rae Sloane as well. If I go with the Ahsoka as an Imperial Knight idea, which is pretty sick, why would her armor be different than the others? Given what we've seen in the latest episodes of Rebels, Lucifer being able to understand/speak the scrambled language wouldn't matter, all the Deathtroopers would need is to understand their orders and that's it. I'll go with the Executor ship too. I'd rather go with the Square Enix design of the Stormtroopers ;).

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 34 & 6):** Again, thanks for the suggestions!

 **Story Ideas:**

 **Link and the Harem Warriors** **(This a Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warrior story):** _Suggestion by AzureTemplar3535_

 _The evil Sorceress Cia having resurrected many great evils from Hyrule past ( former villains and villainesses from the other games.) Which she use to conquer all of Hyrule._

 _Link being the last of the Hyrule Knight. Must gather a team of warriors from all over Hyrule to free it. All the other warrior are female._  
 _Since the world of Hyrule have been depicted is every game differently feel free to use a amalgamation of the varies Hyrules from the series._

 _Here are some Harem suggestion:_

 _Princess Zelda: When Hyrule Castle fall Impa snuck Zelda out and rise to be a Shiek ninja to one day defeat Cia and rule Hyrule once again._

 _Impa: Zelda teacher , surrogate mother and bodyguard. A master shiek warrior ( think Samurai). She will always follow Zelda._

 _Tetra: Zelda twin sister. Hating royal life she ran away at a young age and become a pirate queen. Why she hate her parents and not caring about Hyrule. She loves her sister and will do anything to help her._

 _Malon: The daughter of Talon and owner of Lon Lon ranch. A childhood friend of link._  
 _During the fall of Hyrule her father a great cavalry commander gave his life trying to safe Hyrule. Malon having become a great cavalry warrior herself. Join Link to safe Hyrule and avenge her father._

 _Lana: A powerful sorceress and apprentice of the great Saga/archmage Rauru. The last of royal grand been raise by Rauru since she was a child. Been in hiding with her master since the fall of Hyrule. Nowing his time is almost up and having taught everything he knows to Lana. Telling her to fine and help the choose one(Link). To defeat her evil twin sister Cia._

 _Saria: Instead of making the Kokiri fairy children or tree people. Make them like the wood elves of Hyrule. Leading what's left of the Kokiri's Ranger. Trying free her people and their sacred corset from the rule of Cia._

 _Princess Ruto: Make her a combination of Princess Ruto and Princess Mipha. Leading what's left of her people military to free the Zora from the rule of Cia._

 _Princess Midna: The princes of the Twilight realm and a powerful sorceress. Link free from her imprisonment in her realm by Cia. She nows follow Link to avenger her kingdom and defeat Cia._

 _Nabooru: Part of the Gerudo resistance. Being their best warrior. Join Link to free her people from Cia._

 _Linkle: Link's Twin sister ,cousin or just look at like. Part of a resistance group try to stop Cia and trying to fine her brother or cousin._

 _Ashei and Ghanti: Two members of Linkle's group. Ashei her father was a Knight Captain in the Hyrule army and Ghanti a former bandit._

 _A Female version of Volga: (Hear me out)_  
 _Volga is just a human from of Volvagia. In the Ocarina of Time Manga. Link save Volvagia as a baby , raise him and sent him free. Volvagia thinking of Link like a brother. When Link was a sleep Gannon captured Volvagia , torture him and corrupted his Mind. Making him a monster and well Link have to kill Volvagia the last think he said was Link thank you. So in this story Volvagia is female. Link save her and raise her. Cia fines her and use her magic to transform her in to human form and use the link ( no pun intended) to lure Link to his doom. Link saves her and free her from Cia control. So joins Link's group._

 **The New Twilight Brigade** **(.Hack G.U. story):** _Suggestion by AzureTemplar3535_

Instead of Shino being "killed" by Ovan. Ovan sacrifice himself to stop his AIDA corruption. Haseo was at the Hulle Granz Cathedral with Shino when Ovan "die". Right before Ovan vanish he give the standard Vague prophecy of the caming evil.

So Haseo instead of becoming the dark brooding emo avenger PKK. He dose level up to fight this coming evil. He remake the Twilight Brigade to help him right is coming evil. Those only females seem to join.

Here are some Harem suggestion:

Shino

Atoli

Alkaid

Tabby

Pi

Mai Minase takes the place of Kuhn

Aina Ovan's sister she would need to be age up a few years.

Since Natsume comes back you can bring back a few more characters from the first .hack video game series.

BlackRose , Gardenia , Terajima Ryoko

 **Jedi Hunter (Star Wars):** The skills to hunt and kill Jedi is the thrill of a hunter.

An Echani/Arkanian hybrid named Amon Karu is blessed by the Six Sisters to target Jedi for a holy tradition.

(Eh, it's a rough draft idea of what I had in mind... more accurately it's the idea of a Jedi Hunter is what intrigued me. Kinda having a hard time with the plot lol).

 **Jedi Prince (Star Wars):** Finally free of the tyranny of the Galactic Empire, the New Republic had seen peace and tranquility for nearly two decades...

Now a new Empire, forged from unknown parts of the galaxy, plunge into a new crusade, threatening the New Republic and New Jedi Order; the Infinite Empire, lead by the dashing rogue prince Iago Nova. And he will conquer the galaxy... and bed its women.

 **Child of Love and Passion (Naruto):** Features a Senju descendant named Yoshi Senju, he is the descendant of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. The Child of Prophecy has been foretold of one to bring unity to the Ninja World, but decades of countless wars and death and betrayal seem like the prophecy is but a myth. Yoshi Senju, graced with limitless chakra and a graceful heart, travels across the Shinobi world understanding his fellow ninja and breaking a few hearts... a lot of hearts of female ninja...

 _(in this continuity it would be a Shinobi world filled mainly with female ninjas with male villains)_

 **Walker of Stars (title in progress; Star Wars/Naruto):** takes place at the end of Naruto/beginning of Boruto. During the fight against Kaguya, the fabric of time/space is ripped apart by both ends, and Luke Skywalker falls through along with the reborn Palpatine. So the idea is that when Luke Skywalker is thrown into the Naruto verse, along with Palpatine, once the war is settled Luke has a child with Kaguya (lucky bastard lol) and creates a new Jedi Order in this new dimension. Shortly afterwards, we cut to the infamous Boruto and Iwarbi (guessing on the spelling) scene, followed by a shadowy figure behind Iwarbi stepping into the light: Jacen Solo.

 _The child of Luke Skywalker in this story will be Yoda Skywalker (at least until I find a cooler name lol)._

 **Gladiator (Star Wars):** 5,000 years the Mandalorian Empire has reigned supreme across the galaxy. The Republic is destroyed and the Jedi, once proud guardians, are reduced to slaves and servants to their superior warriors. Pitted against one another in dueling rings across various systems, the Jedi are subjugated to lives of tortures unless they earn their freedom and join the ranks of Mandalore.

Forged by the chains of his birth, skilled by the lightsaber, Draco Skyblade struggles to regain his honor and gain his freedom in an Empire thriving by death and conflict...


	36. Chapter 36

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 35):** I figured Andras revealing himself as Merlin would be bad enough for Voldemort to notice, adding the fact of Morgana Le Fay would add the icing on the cake lol. Remember how everyone reacted toward Harry in The Chamber of Secrets when they "thought" he was the heir of Slytherin...

Sol Destin... damn that sounds badass XD. I might save that name for another story. Though the problem with the idea you suggest is that the Jedi would now be aware of the threat of Darth Vader which means that they would simply regroup somewhere that Palpatine wouldn't be aware of (an old Jedi Temple or the like) and it would sort of null and void your point of Vader hunting them down when they could simply launch a full out assault against Vader (even Vader can't kill hundreds of Jedi by himself at once). And with Order 66 happening almost immediately after Yoda sends his message, a large amount of Jedi would still be dead. And with the sudden impact of Order 66, the surviving Jedi would be far more cautious than before meaning they wouldn't be cocky or reckless anymore.

I don't remember if Thanos' son was human in appearance or not, because if he just starts appearing as he normally does then he could call attention to himself unless he disguises himself. But I don't remember if we discussed that part.

Yeah, someone did tell me of a Brother of Wonder Woman idea, I can't remember where it is. I think it was about him taking over Themyscira and enslaving the Amazons to him, or something around those lines.

The Jedi Hunter story I think would take place in the OT era.

The Jedi Prince was also meant for the brother of Padme story too, I just liked the name lol. I might change that story to Jedi Overload, and make the Jedi Prince story something else. I also love the name Sol Nova lol.

Pretty much nailed it on the head with the Infinite Empire story lol.

I had the idea of Yoshi Senju using the Wood Release and Crystal Release.

Walker of the Stars was a work in progress XD.

Aw, I thought I'd get more of an reaction for the Gladiator Jedi OC.

Hm, sure I'd figured that in the Child of Love and Passion (might change it to Child of Wood... have fun with that) would take place in the Road to Ninja universe.

Nice stuff for Lucifer Draay, however it's odd that the Imperials would be suspicious for Draay being called the Emperor's Enforcer even though he's put an end to some treasonous stuff, so it's unsual... Also the meditation thing doesn't seem that special in hindsight lol.

Pretty much loved all the stuff about Darkseid's son. Trying to keep it short on my end since what you've said is what I agree with lol.

Let's hear the RWBY, DBZ and One Piece ideas.

I've seen the Star Cabal review.

Well, the Borderlands fic (now called Zer0 Ambition) is a giftfic for Zer0the0mega108 I would suggest telling him first.

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 35):** That's a fair point about the Echani part, it was in reference to the Echani hand-to-hand combat ability. And I like the rest of the idea for the Inquisitor.

For the Gladiator story, that was the idea of it being like Spartacus lol, not to mention I wanted to do a story where the Mandalorians were in charge of the galaxy. Actually a Mandalorian Empire story sounds more appealing than the old Empire lol, unless the old Sith Empire. Any ideas you'd like to offer for the Gladiator story?

Once again, I appreciate the story suggestions.

 **DinoT (Chapter 35):** Got it.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Rakghoul Apocalypse_ **(Star Wars):** _Story suggestion by AzureTemplar3535_  
During Darth Sidious's rule , he sent out many groups to search for Sith and Jedi Artifacts. One being the amulet that created the Rakghoul Plague , in Old Cannon The Empire stop the plague from leaving the planet. In this story it didn't and the plague spread out through the galaxy and having wiped out most of the galaxy , leaving only a few planets , space colonies and space ports uninfected. Why most people live in space ships , scavenging ships , planets and anything else for anything that can be useful.

Now this story could be started either during The Clone War or during The Empire.  
The main character is a captain of a space ship , and his crew is all female.

 _Aliens of the Wasteland_ **(Ben 10/Fallout X-over):** _Story suggestion by AzureTemplar3535_

Ben and a few females are the only survivers of a Vault. They have just wake up out of cryo-sleep. During Ben's first trip out of the Vault , he spots a meteor landing near by , so he investigates , and fines the Omintrix. Now Ben have to defence the Vault , noting only from the horrors of the wasteland , but aliens monsters too.

Since Fallout is base on 1950's pop culture , and since aliens invasion where big in pip culture then too. I think is would be an interesting story.

 _Darkspawn Hazard_ **(Resident Evil/Dragon Age X-over):** _Story suggestion by AzureTemplar3535_

The Umbrella Merchant Guild , is using dark magic to mutant Darkspawns. To create an army to sell to the varies countries , to fight the Darkspawns , but the new Darkspawns go out of control , destroying many of the counties. The main character is a grey warden , who leads a team ( the varies female characters from both Resident Evil and Dragon Age) to spot both groups of Darkspawns and save the world.

 _Star Wars: The Force Knight_ **(Star Wars):**

My attempted reboot of the Star Wars franchise that takes place in the Prequel era. Here's the opening title crawl:

 _Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. Poverty and suffering have infested the far frontiers of the cosmos, and their governments are ill-equipped to respond to the endless harrowing cries of a hopeless population._

 _In the great Republic, home to some of the greatest thinkers and visionaries history has ever known, political and economic corruption runs rampant, with whole worlds_ _falling victim to oligarchs and sycophants._

 _But just beyond the rim that divides the Republic from the tyranny of the Hutt Lords, where forgotten wars have left scars that will last for time immemorial, one Jedi will rise who can change it all.…_

The step up here is that this story is paying homage to the old Star Wars script that George Lucas made, I believe in 1974, which was made into a comic book called The Star Wars. Here the Jedi Order is more akin to the Imperial Knights of the Fel Empire, and here's the hierarchy of that Order: Apprentice (signature crimson armor), Knight (Silver armor), Paladin (Black armor), Equites (White Armor), Overlord (Jedi Master), Sage (Jedi Council Member) and Seraph (Jedi Grandmaster)

 _Journal of the Whills_ **(Star Wars):**

Much like the above story idea, this is a reboot of the Original Trilogy following the adventures of Sol Destin. Haven't gotten much further than that lol, but it would be reminiscent of Keanu Skyborn during his adventurer days.

 _Star Hunters_ **(Star Wars):**

A fun little treasure hunting fic with my good pal Zer0the0mega108! Featuring my very own Keanu Skyborn and Zer0's Drake Omega, this treasure hunting duo travel across the galaxy for fame and riches, bedding many women along the way, and seeking adventure! Set during the Golden Age of the Republic (Prequel era), Skyborn and Omega operate their own treasure hunting guild riding from their starship the Ark Angel (side note, there won't be any Clone Wars in the galaxy, it will be closer to the feel of Episode II with the spy, espionage, swash-buckling adventure and romance).

The hunting guild, Star Hunters, will be like a low end Black Sun (small fleet of ships, connections within the Black Sun, Pyke Syndicate, Star Cabal, Hutt Cartel), and Skyborn/Omega own the Draay Trust and Draay Estate (in small part of their "encounters" with the Draay heiress Krynda Draay XD).


	37. Chapter 37

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **TheAuthverlord (Chapter 36):** ...I make no promises :)

 **Silver crow (Chapter 35):** Given the time when Yoda made the telepathic call, the remaining Jedi would still have the battle-ready mindset for 3 years in the Clone Wars which is why I kinda have a hard time believing they would just go into hiding. Even then with Yoda's telepathic call, all the Jedi (or a large amount) would be ready for the sudden betrayal, eg. Ki-Adi Mundi's reaction before his death. All likelihood they would reconvene with wherever Yoda would tell them to go. Which goes back to the earlier statements in regard to Roan Destin killing an Inquisitor (he'd have to be far more careful if he even injured one cause that would raise suspicions and naturally Vader would be sent if Destin managed to kill the Inquisitor).

Gotcha, that's what I thought about Thanos' son.

OT means Original Trilogy for Star Wars.

Great minds think alike ;). I always thought the Crystal release had a lot of potential. Plus it's a cool way to swoon the women XD.

I had the idea that the Gladiator Jedi would be a mix of the Gladiator movie with Russel Crow and Spartacus. Though your description of Draco is pretty much every description of my OC's lol. I'm still figuring out the plot of the story myself X'D, though I see parts of the movie Troy (with Brad Pitt) will play a part in this as well.

Hm, so Hinata's twin sister will be her counterpart from Road to Ninja with Hanabi as the little sister, gotcha. Fair enough with the Road to Ninja verse and Naruto verse elements being incorporated.

I guess... though the whole thing of Lucifer Draay meditating doesn't sound like something the Imperial Knights would really care about since I imagine Lucifer not really saying anything about it.

Lol, why not have the son of Darkseid just take Darkseid's place?

Well, the Zer0 Ambition is a story FOR Zer0the0mega108, as a giftfic.

Why not just keep the ships name of Gravestone? Rarely do ship names ever get changed. Hm, no ideas yet for the crew mates in Rakghoul Apocalypse since I haven't decided what era the story will take place in. Maybe in the Original Trilogy era.

Hm, maybe once I do the Shean 13 series first then I'll do that for the Ben 10/Fallout story. Though I think AzureTemplar3535 would prefer Ben 10 himself in the role.

Thanks, I've had to think a bit for the Jedi ranks for the Force Knight story. At the same time I had some difficulty trying to figure out what the plot of the rebooted trilogy should be since I wanted it to be separate from the Clone Wars theme.

For the Star Hunters fic, both Skyborn and Omega share Krynda Draay as their plaything ;). She might appear in Golden Age of the Force, but I haven't given it much thought. I'm surprised you haven't noticed that the Ark Angel ship is Dr. Aphra's... Yeah pretty much Star Hunters is a mixture of Indiana Jones, Lara Croft, Uncharted, and Episode II: Attack of the Clones wrapped into one package.

Sure, the Supreme Human can have the Ultimate Turtle Hermit costume.

If the Saiyan baby is in Universe 7, then it will be the Legendary form. Universe 6 can have the Berserker title. So would the Saiyan have these forms: SSJ, SSJ2, Legendary? Or SSJ, LSSJ? Why would he defeat those Gods of Destructions? Normally the Gods of Destructions keep to their own universes, so the Saiyan baby travelling over to Universe 6 (for whatever reason) seems pushing it as it is, having him fight those 4 Gods of Destructions seems to be inviting disaster. Plus it would beg the question of how powerful the Saiyan in relation to himself and Beerus if he could defeat those Gods. Unless you're saying that the Saiyan is close to Beerus' power...

Hm, not quite sure how or why Android 21 would be there, yet, with Miss Buu and Towa. She doesn't seem to match that power level yet as the new game hasn't come out.

For the RWBY OC, I'm gonna call him Cyrus Rhys.

Well, let me ask this: how old is he? Closer to Ruby's age or Yang's age? Or is he older than that? Just mainly so I can understand how he's able to do a lot of these things you suggest for his backstory if he's closer to Ruby's age, or even Yang's age kinda pushes it a little. Once I get that bit of info then I can flesh out his backstory more.

Huh, I am surprised you would place Cyrus with the CNDR (Cinder) team even if he doesn't know about it.

We'll discuss more of the RWBY story once we settle on the backstory for Cyrus Rhys.

Though that semblance you mentioned kinda reminds of Tantra ;)

For the One Piece story, I honestly know like the basics of the series and given there's 800+ episodes... yeah I'm a lost cause lol.

I'll take those notes for Son of Darkseid under advisement

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 35):** I like this story idea, I've seen a few clips of the cartoon Captain N.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Captain Game_ **(Video Game X-over):** _Suggestion by AzureTemplar3535_

A video Game champion is teleport in Video game land. Where he must defeat varies video game villains. He also charms the varies female video characters.

( I got the idea from Captain N and playing my SNES classic Edition.)

 _Working Title_ **(RWBY):** _Suggestion by Silver crow_

For some details on his past before attending Beacon academy he was a wanderer he's been to every kingdom as his encounters many of the shows charcters before the actual start of the series

He meet Summer Rose when he was very young in fact she gave him one of her clocks and he treats it as a treasure

He spent some time as a kid living with Ruby and Yang

He can be either a human or a Faunus if a Faunus he is either some type of Big Cat Faunus like a Sabertooth haha with his animal trait being claws or a Direwolf with Direwolf ears

He visited Menagerie and endeared himself to the Belladonnas

Later on he fought Adam Taurus and had him on the verge of Death except Blake intervened and saved him and because of Blake he spared Adam

He's meet a young Weiss and befriended her and while in Atlas he meet General Ironwood and Winter

The Oc once fought the Branwen Tribe and was doing quite well till Raven turned up She defeated him and left him with some scars one across his eye ( think Scars well scar from the Lion King except maybe a bit bigger ) and one across his chest and despite this Raven was impressed with his determination and Strenght thus the Oc gained her attention and he will tell Yang about this encounter when he reunites with her at Beacon but he doesn't hold it against her and he doesn't hold a grudge against Raven

Oh the reason he was fighting the Tribe was they were going to raid a villiage but the Oc prevented them from getting in and after his dual with Raven she called off the raid out of respect

He has a very powerful semblance as he gains more power if he establishes a bond with someone for example thanks to his bond formed with the members of team RWBY in the past he can use there semblance

The Oc has meet Hazel before and before the start of his time at Beacon he's the only member of Salems faction that he's meet before and it wasn't a fight it was actually a pleasant meeting the Oc was camping one night when he was traveling and that's when he meet Hazel who was walking down the road the two got talking and had a quick spar and parted ways

He is known to Salem and she likes to observe his growth

He has one the Vale regional tournament a few times and once faced Pyrrha in the mistral tournament and defeated her becoming her first true friend and thus gaining access to her semblance

As you might have gathered he's already quite famous across the world for his tournament victories and his reputation as the wandering hero

 _JEDI_ **(Star Wars/RWBY):**

The Dark side clouds everything. The final moments of the Clone Wars draws to a close and death of the Jedi is at hand. Younglings, Padawans, and Knights lay at the feet of Sol Destin, a once promising Jedi whose future is clouded by the betrayal of the Republic. His master dead, Sol Destin returned to the Jedi Temple for some spark of hope yet death is what he senses. In the darkest shadows awaits a monster, stalking for power and knowledge that was denied to him.

Finding solace in Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Librarian hands the entire future of the Jedi and the Light to the Padawan: the Kyber Memory crystal. As the newly anointed Sith Lord Darth Vader desecrates the sacred Temple, Jocasta Nu presents a rare new weapon: a lightsaber rifle. With her final breath, Sol Destin takes the fallen Jedi's weapon and flees from the Dark Lord who in turn follows in hot pursuit.

Fleeing to the far reaches of the Outer Rim territories, desperately flying for whatever hope may exist, Sol Destin disappears into the heart of the Archeon Nebula...


	38. Chapter 38

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **TheAuthverlord (Chapter 37):** Again... I make no promises :3. The people want what the people want lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 37):** Don't worry lol, I'm working on it... slowly.

 **Silver crow (Chapter 37):** Hm, I would venture to guess that Yoshi Senju would be closer to Itachi's age then right? I can see Yoshi being the former student to Kushina as well.

Well, I can't exactly make the Gladiator fic a childlike story either lol, since Draco's gonna be killing people for both survival and sport. Hm, I don't know about a red lightsaber, how would that happen exactly? Purple I can see, orange even. Also the major gladiator arenas are going to be: Mandalore, Zygerria, Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa, and possibly Naboo. Hm, I'll think about Grevious being the opening battle though it wouldn't be a bad way to introduce how skilled Draco Skyblade is with the lightsaber.

With the TIE Silencer, it wasn't around really long enough for me to be impressed with it since Kylo Ren didn't do much with it. It's not a bad ship, it just doesn't seem all that special in hindsight.

I figured as much for the Son of Darkseid opening lol. I would figure that Highfather and the rest of the New Gods would probably take more proactive actions against the Son of Darkseid, or would bide their time like before.

I'd say the Gravestone would be poetic irony for the Rakghoul plague lol. Hm, the problem with Fay, T'ra Saa and Zannah is that those three would probably have the knowledge and power to get rid of the Rakghoul plague pretty much on their own, plus it would lead to question how Zannah managed to survive the last thousand years (since I imagine her backstory not being that different from EU canon). Also the problem of mix-matching several characters from different eras together is that the center era (the era of which the story mainly takes place) is determining factor here. The non-Force sensitives... I can live with. For the main character, if it's Darth Deus then it goes back to the whole Fay and T'ra Saa, and Sol Sunrider, well, I need to develop his character a bit further (and update the new power scale for Star Wars).

For the DBZ OC, I'd stick with the Legendary Saiyan OC. I'd save the Human OC for the Mystic state. Also by my understanding of the Saiyan's backstory that he'd be the same as Goku (which is fine if that's the idea). Or the idea could be that the Saiyan was there around the time of the first Super Saiyan transformation. Hm, I don't see Beerus as the type to just sleep with someone randomly (given his preference for food on par with destruction) so the Saiyan/Human women idea is a bit weird. But I do like the idea that the OC can control and slim down the LSSJ transformation. I'd figure the LSSJ state was a demi-god state if it was properly trained, which would be make sense and build up the hype about Broly given in his first movie kinda goes in that direction. Again, I don't see Beerus or Whis allowing a mortal defeating Gods from different universes (even as the situation between Beerus and Champs belies the fact that univese hopping isn't exactly approved in any capacity), but with Universe 6 being a twin to Universe 7 might be the exception to the rule. Case in point, Jiren's reveal of being stronger than Belmod was a surprise to even Beerus so, again, having a GOD (Ha! God of Destruction XD) having someone like the Saiyan OC defeating Gods from different universes would definitely cause problems with the other universes, which would gain the attention of the Grand Priest thus Zeno. It'd be more hassle... unless I take it in that direction... could be interesting. Though I don't mind the OC being Jiren's level. Going back to the idea of the OC asking Whis to take him other universes, besides Universe 6, I doubt Whis would fully comply even for his godson (lol). For Beerus being stronger than before, I don't see Beerus having any reason to train as he's already the strongest GOD amongst the others plus he's lazy by nature... so yeah, training isn't in Beerus' vocab lol. Plus what would be Beerus' motivation for wanting to get stronger? Just because of his adopted son? Kinda seems hardpressed. The basic idea I got for Android 21 is that she's like the combo of Perfect Cell and Majin Buu with the base form of Android 16. Hm, I'd figured for the Human OC that, instead of Beerus, it'd be the Supreme Kai (figure out which one lol).

Lol, I think I'll stick with Cyrus Rhys lol. With the backstory, I like it but it seems a bit much for someone his age (I'd buy somewhere between a quarter or a third of what you said). Hm, I don't buy Cyrus being that much of an influence of team CNDR as a whole (maybe Emerald). I'd get rid of Lie Ren altogether and go with a Fem Jaune Arc (play up the whole sisters thing lol). Deep massages after hard combat practice... oh, he's gonna be loved by all XD. Gold or silver eyes is fine with me (maybe do the Neo thing and have one of each :3), and the same with the color scheme of silver and good. Ah yes, the infamous weapons of RWBY... one part of me would do the Assassin's Creed bit, though I think I'll pull a Bruce Lee type thing and go full on hand-to-hand combat... with shotgun gauntlets on his arms and legs lol. Or maybe a Makhaira sword. But I don't know yet honestly. For the semblance of Tantra, plus the massages, yeah I don't doubt that Cyrus is gonna have a... blissful... time at Beacon ;3.

For the new story ideas, well the RWBY sole story was meant for you lol. For the JEDI story, the lightsaber rifle was introduced in the latest Darth Vader by Jocasta Nu, so the weapon is gonna last more than shot (the kyber crystal itself powers the Death Star's laser lol) and yes, after going through the Archeon Nebula, Sol Destin would end up in the RWBY verse.

I did have the story of a DC/Marvel One Punch Man style character in one of the early chapters. Though that's not a bad idea of what you brought into the fray. Though if I recall correctly, Superman himself is in his mid-to-late twenties... Side note, go look up a friend of mine called HandAssassinSpider-man ;), you can thank me later. But back on track, I might need your help fleshing out the backstory a bit more cause I imagine the likes of Supes and Batman knowing about his existence and I'm trying to figure out how the OC would fit into this universe without breaking the plot (preventing it altogether), idk maybe a small joke could be that he doesn't get involved because all the superhero stuff keeps the money flowing *shrugs shoulders*. Though I do like him already having a few lovers already lol.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _ **No story ideas currently (open to suggestions!)**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 38):** I think Yoshi being Itachi's age should be good lol. Well, it depends on what kind of relationship Kushina and Yoshi have ;).

Then again being a Gladiator wasn't all that great lol, so... not too much I can do about that XD. Yeah, I just had a hard time trying to figure out how Draco could get a synthetic lightsaber crystal, besides a Corusca gem, so figured an orange or purple lightsaber would make more sense. I imagine the Naboo arena ring being like a private place for the rich and elite to celebrate first before deciding to accept the grand arena (being Padme as she is, she's gonna try her usual stuff lol). I could see Miraj taking the young stallion to her private chambers after his first match on Zygerria ;). As for the Mandalore of this story... either Jango Fett or Pre Vizla (if the latter then that makes the Shae Vizla romance all the more enticing and dangerous lol).

Though if Shae Vizla owns Draco, then how could Ursa own him too (since you mentioned Shae being the second most powerful person in the Mando Empire, that's kinda why Pre Vizla was suggested above)? That'd be an interesting backstory to explore XD.

I figured as much with Highfather and Orion, but I'm sure Highfather would be aware of how barely Darkseid's son managed to beat and kill his father so I could venture that Highfather would view him the same as Darkseid himself.

Hm, I'll think about Zannah II.

I meant that the Legendary Saiyan would be the age as Goku (since you didn't specify when Beerus would appear). Though 'Beerus just picks the Oc up from the nursery' sounds a bit weird lol. Eh, I think I'll keep the tail. Given Beerus' temperament I don't think he would do well with a wife (unless she's Bulma who likes a good slap XD... that's so wrong lol). Hm, I suppose the Legendary Saiyan could have met Zeno at a gather of the Gods though it does depend on how often those occur (given Super, Battle of Gods, etc.) it seems they don't occur THAT often. Though if it's a gathering of the Gods, I don't either Beerus or Whis allowing the Legendary Saiyan to come due to his age (again depends on how old he's gonna be in the story).

Who are the girls again? Lol, I can't remember XD. Plus I don't wanna look back lol.

Hm, if Cyrus is gonna be the same age as Yang (17 years old) and Adam is currently 23 years old... Eh, that's gonna be pretty hard to figure out when Cyrus does this and how old he'll be. The cleanest way of doing this is during the Black trailer, other than that it'll be hard to distinguish when that happens between the two. Otherwise given Adam's personality, he'd hunt down Cyrus pretty damn quickly. For Sienna Khan, I might be able to pull something off for her but it depends if Cyrus is gonna stick with Team RWBY or be more like Qrow. I'll have to reread what you said about Raven though.

I mean I get what you're going for with Cyrus Rhys and it's good but I think it's too much without giving him proper reason for said stuff (like the stuff with Raven would kinda mess up with the story telling in the show even if she does win against Cyrus because Raven would, by your wording, would keep a close on not only him but her children too so a lot could wrong within a very short amount of time). Which is why I brought up the idea of him being compared to Qrow, perhaps Ozpin recruits Cyrus a bit before the story itself begins and he's adamantly new to the whole situation. Something like that would make a tad more sense and it gives Cyrus much better motivation for said past experiences. So the stuff with Ruby and Yang could work, instead of a fight with Raven he has a confrontation with her, I can still do the Adam vs Cyrus fight but it would likely have to be during the Black trailer, which could lead us to Sienna Khan, you know stuff like that. Essentially I'm just streamlining your backstory to make it more... easier for me lol.

Slightly off-topic, not really, but I kinda noticed by accident that RWBY follows a color-naming scheme for all its characters. But what I discovered that Cyrus Rhys actually fits into that theme XD, since Cyrus in Persian means Sun (like how Yang means Sun) and Rhys means Dragon. So Cyrus Rhys roughly translates to Sun Dragon... :') I'm so happy with myself!

Hm, female Mercury Black being named Angelia... I like it. Hm, if Cyrus is gonna be part of their team in Beacon, let's see what their team name would be: CCEA (Cyrus, Cinder, Emerald and Angelia)... that's about it lol. Though I imagine Cyrus being probably wouldn't change their interactions that much (or with RWBY) considering that their prime directive is to, well you know, and having a "stranger" on their team would hinder their plans somewhat unless they try to convince him to join their cause.

I figured why not for a Joan Arc (fem Jaune) lol.

Eh, I don't think Neo being there would be a good idea unless Neo is gonna be part of the team at Beacon (in which I could just get rid of Angelia Black for simplicity's sake). Well, if the old saying is that to win a man's heart is through his stomach, then I guess to win a woman's heart is to massage her feet XD.

I had the idea of having Cyrus have one gold eye and silver eye, though I see the hair being golden being silver highlights in it. But yeah the gold and silver Makhaira swords would transform into a type of sawed-off shotguns.

I'm gonna do the Tantra energy being the semblance for Cyrus ;p. Makes sense, sex = uber powerful... surprised that's not your thing lol.

YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! SHIP NAMES! NOW GET TO THE OTHER STORIES!

Ah, of course... the traditional beach episode... *begins writing said chapter for later*

Yeah, I did have a dual coat design in mind for Cyrus, thanks!

For the One Punch OC, the problem I have with the explanation of why he doesn't get involved would be because I imagine his girlfriends would probably push him into that line of work one way or the other, especially with the superpowered females. Though you would counter that the OC would say that there's more than enough powerful people in the League that they don't need him per say. I would also imagine Clark probably pushing Kara to tell him about the OC, you know the idea of someone being "roughly" as powerful as a Kryptonian would certainly get him slightly anxious lol. Though I'm curious on why the OC doesn't want the public attention, if he's an author he could exploit his autobiography for some extra cash lol. Which does beg the question from earlier of the "mysterious" OC, if both Supes and Bats know that he's a famous author, wouldn't Batman be able to narrow that search to a handful of people across the planet? World's Greatest Detective, remember? Lol.

I feel like the OC's kinda a dick by putting his love life ahead of everyone else lol, though I might be overthinking it.

I am curious on what kind of author the OC would be ;).

I suppose that bit with Amanda Waller could expose a certain hypocrisy about her: not trusting the Justice League but trusting someone far more powerful than all of them combined just because he said so. Compared to someone like Superman who after one mind controlled episode by Darkseid renders his entire career down the drain while the OC who's been in the shadows kinda does whatever he wants.

What do you think about Handassassin Spiderman's stuff?

The Pale One... :/.

How would Andrew be able to selectively choose what part of his body gets coated in the Adamantium/Vibranium metal? Wouldn't it be easier to do the X-23 thing and just have the claws coated in the metal?

Why not just vote in the poll itself? It'd be easier wouldn't it?

Also given some thought, for the SW/RWBY crossover instead of Sol Destin I'm thinking of using Sol Sunrider instead from Golden Age of the Force. He'd about the same age as he is currently in the story (which means he'd be 13) and I was thinking he'd appear at the beginning of Volume 4 (you know, younger guy has a hot harem of older women XD).

 **Story Ideas:**

Count of Los Santos **(Grand Theft Auto):**

"Imagine a city full of people ruthlessly pursuing wealth, fame and self-improvement, at any cost? Where everyone you met was either a celebrity, trying to be a celebrity, or used to be a celebrity? Where nature's bounty meant you could enjoy perfect weather all year round? Where the air was so good you could literally see and taste it? Dare to dream, because that city exists..."

Driving across the Los Santos freeway in his personal X80 Proto, dubbed Snow Phoenix, Royce Caspar enters the infamous crime city of Los Santos. The young billionaire, dressed in a fine white dress shirt with dual baroque of a dragon and phoenix on the sides of his shirt and wearing a Chopard De Rigo Vision sunglasses (real sunglasses too... cost 408k$$$), Royce blitzes hotly by the numerous cars in the city streets ignoring the weak power of the LSPD. Making his way to Tongva Hills, entering the home of the former billionaire Devin Weston, Royce Caspar settles in to his new life on the West Coast.

The overall theme of the story is like Burn Notice meets John Wick meets Count of Monte Cristo (vast amounts of wealth, like 6-9 billion dollars).

Though I am debating whether or not this will be a continuation (GTA 6) or a reboot of GTA 5.

 _ **Backstory of Royce Caspar:**_

Remember that one mission in the Prologue, where Michael, Trevor and Brad did the heist? Well, amongst the vast wealth that they stole, it included the life savings of Royce Caspar's family leaving the 13 year old child in deep is where the Monte Cristo aspect of Royce Caspar comes into play (With Monte Cristo, he was sent to prison but eventually got out and amassed a massive fortune). Same aspect here, when the robbery happened when Royce was 13 he was sent into poverty and had to scrounge to survive (kinda like Nami from One Piece to a degree) which is why he is materialistic and also conservative with his money too. And after 9 years, Royce manages to achieve the same amount of wealth that Cristo did (roughly 6-9 billion dollars, also which you'll Royce mention the very story throughout this one, kinda an inspiration for him lol).

During those 9 years, he was in the military where eventually he was trained as a commando/super-spy (like Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell) before he comes an hitman/assassin (John Wick).

Right about here, he decides to head Los Santos, receiving intel that Michael Townley (now De Santa) lives in that area with his family.

 _Heart of the Sun_ **(Justice League/Ame-Comi universe):**

Heroines of Earth... pretty straight-forward life; protect the innocent, fight against evil, repeat and such. The heroines of Earth place their duties above all else, for a hero does such things. But the life of self-sacrifice wears down the moral of even the most powerful woman, until the heavens themselves offer a token of help in the form of a star angel.

Isra-El, the child of a godly hero from a long destroyed universe.

OR

Another child from the stars of a Kryptonian-Tamaranean known as Solfire.

 _Kinda playing with the idea of an all-female universe with only a single male hero in the_ _mix._

 ** _Any story suggestions are always welcomed!_**


	40. Chapter 40

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 39):** I wonder where Minato would be during Kushina's... "reunion" with her beloved student ;). You think he'd be a watcher lol. Interesting choice with Anko being present to...

Though now I'd have to wonder what a Kunoichi sleepover entails XD.

I figured the same for the people of Naboo to some degree, I'd imagine more of Padme herself being objective rather than her people or possibly her inner circle saver for her handmaidens ;).

You think Miraj would be interested in some Dom/Sub action with Draco ;). I'm giving you plenty of fuel to play with here lol.

Well, I'm already using Jango Fett in Knights of Mandalore story so a fitting antagonist for this more bloodthirsty Mando Empire would be fitting for Pre Vizla. Plus since Gladiator is similar to the Russell Crowe version of the same name, Vizla would be a easy villain to root against. Still it wouldn't be hard for Shae to hate Pre in either case lol.

I suppose that's a fair point with Ursa and Clan Wren's ownership of Draco.

Isn't that what I said about Highfather as well? Or at least something close?

For Cyrus, got the backstory ;). Not sure what Sienna's semblance would be, however I'd hold off on Cyrus gaining Raven's semblance until later, since I see Raven being smart enough to keep her distance from a guy who can absorb other semblance's. Too much of a risk of that much power being out of her hands. Though how would Cyrus' semblance work exactly, cause with Velvet she takes pictures of the weapons, how would it work for Cyrus? In a Rogue-like manner? If so, I might as well do the Tantra thing so it's two birds-one stone type of situation XD. Hm, Neo as Cyrus' partner, wonder what you gave the idea ;). Are you talking about like a Kratos-style chains for the sword? If so, then yes!

I feel like the DCAU story is gonna be a short one lol, just filled with sex. But how can the OC be the most powerful hero on Earth when Superman and Batman themselves don't know anything about him and the OC disappears before anyone can know about him? I suppose the OC would use more philanthropic measures of helping people out where the Justice League would focus on more extra-terrestrial activities, though it still brings up the problem of the heroines simply asking the OC to just join the League since they could rationalize that if he joins the League he can take care of the problems so fast that he could then focus on their pleasure, or something around that logic. Problem with the Iceburg Lounge is that Cobblepot is a billionaire, or roughly in that ballpark, which means that the sale would be pretty high even for a famous author (since Penguin is a former Batman villain, there's extra value there) unless he's got J.K. Rowling money. Eh, I don't see Waller be the type to be close to anyone, and if that's the case wouldn't that have more of an effect for her to side with Superman and the League since they have more credibility to the people of Earth than an author?

The problem with organic Vibranium mutation is that Vibranium isn't natural on Earth also Wolverine had the Adamantium chrome dip so... Andrew would be more likely to an organic Adamantium mutation at best, but since he's a hybrid clone it'd be easier for S.H.I.E.L.D to have the Vibro-Adamantium dip. Since Logan will found out about Andrew being a clone of him and Spidey, it wouldn't take him long to figure out why he's tall though I doubt Andrew will be 6'4 lol (more than likely Solfire will be 6'4 with a 15 inch... never mind...).

For the JEDI story with RWBY, I figured Sol being 13 would just continue where the Golden Age of the Force left off. It'd be kinda weird to jump a year or two with no explanation of what happened after Naboo, plus it would feel like a spoiler for Golden Age at the same time.

Of course, I'm not surprised by your approval of Count Santos lol. Well, with John Wick he was feared within his inner circle of assassins. Here, Michael would have no idea of this guy, plus Royce would want his name out of the picture anyway. Plus in that case, Royce would've gone to Micheal's house and shot him and gotten it over with, no one could've stopped him anyway.

I'll redo the Heart of the Sun story below with a different character... you'll see.

Of course, what's the point of Cyrus being gold and silver if he can't use it in his semblances lol, besides even the RWBY team's color scheme come through their semblances too. Cyrus' Aura levels being high was also a given too, especially if he's able to take down Adam lol. Figured the same for Sol too since, you know, he's the Chosen One lol. If I go with the Sol Destin side of the story, then the lightsaber will be attached to the lightsaber rifle. If I go with Sol Sunrider, then it will be just the Sunsaber and Darksaber.

 **DinoT (Chapter 39):** Ok.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Alpha Lover_ **(possible title; Justice League/Ame-Comi universe):** Jumping off from Chapter 2 or 3 of Alpha New God, when Iros jumps back in the multiverse he travels endlessly across the endless stars until a familiar surge of energy calls to him unto a blue jewel of a planet.

In the midst of a terrible invasion of Krypton's ancient monstrosity, the Alpha New God intervenes and helps the Justice League fight against a monster that is nigh-indestructible.

A pretty basic plot layout, but I think it works lol. Here's a list of the villains for this story: Brainiac, Harely Quinn, Poison Ivy, The Furies (only the hot ones lol), Circe, Talia al Ghul, Cheetah, Blackfire, Darkseid, Grail, Duela Dent, Catwoman, Sinestra, Carol Ferris, Bloody Mary, Trigon, Anti-Monitor

Harem: Go nuts guy!

 _Shadowstar_ **(Marvel/Ame-Comi universe):** A reboot of my old Shadowstar story, a long time past lol.

For those not aware of the Ame-Comi universe, it was a DC comic run based solely on female heroes.

In this story, it will be an all-female Marvel universe with our sole male hero Shadowstar (Tyler Solomon) featuring the main heroine team of the Avengers (based on the A-Force team comprised of She-Hulk, Captain Marvel, Medusa, Dazzler, Singularity, Thor, Nico Minoru but not all of them). The main members will be: She-Hulk, Thor, Captain Marvel, Medusa, Wasp, Spider-Gwen and eventually Shadowstar himself.

The story begins the same as the old story, instead of Superman, it is the Avengers that find the 16 year old teen in the midst of a powerful explosion and take him back to the Avenger's space-station Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station (A.F.S.S) to study and analyze his unique physiology.

Kind of a basic plot, but I do have a list of villains I had planned: Enchantress, Apocalypse, Magneta (based from Eika Lehnsherr of Earth-812145), Selene, Galatea, Hela, Moonstone, Galactus, Thanos, Dr. Doom, Sophie Von Doom, Emma Frost.

Harem Members: You guys go crazy on that lol.


	41. Chapter 41

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **Silver crow (Chapter 40):** ... You disappoint me with the Kunoichi sleepovers... DISAPPOINTED! XD

I'm gonna gloss over the Star Wars Gladiator story stuff since I think we covered just about everything needed lol. Same for the Cyrus/RWBY story :).

The RWBY JEDI story, what you're talking about was the original idea I had for a new OC named Sol Destin. But later on I was thinking of using Sol Sunrider instead from Golden Age of the Force, the only thing I hadn't decided yet was whether to place Sunrider at the beginning of the series or around Volume 4 where Oscar is first introduced (you know, young guy... older women Xp).

For the Justice League/DCAU OP character, I was thinking of the name Ronan Vallentine. And remind me again what exactly he's supposed to be, like Saitama right? I think that's what it was lol. Maybe the author bit could be a side hobby for him, or maybe the author bit could be his main job but has a major franchise (i.e. J.K. Rowling and the Harry Potter franchise) to finance his more... playboy (?) lifestyle. I'm not quite sure how rich Penguin is exactly but he's definitely up there.

I figured that's what the hybrid Vibranium-Adamantium would do for the healing factor.

Well, Royce Caspar does have business of his own to attend while in Los Santos too lol. Otherwise the story would end rather quickly, probably honestly in the first three chapters lol.

Hm, Josiah Solomon as Shadowstar. Definitely an interesting premise though I'm not sure how he'd get the Sentry powers since he'd be pretty powerful already without it. Just saying lol.

Well, technically it's still the Avengers, I think lol, but the lineup would be from the A-Force.

For the Hero Academia OC's, simply put I love them. Otherwise it'd be too long for me to type lol. But I appreciate the... massive... support lol. Pretty much you've covered I would've had questions for so, yeah lol.

Yes, Shadowstar's coustume will be gold and grey. In fact I do have the picture of it that I'd plan on using. Just type in 'King Leon Sentry' or 'Sentry Redesign' and it should be the first picture that you'll see, you'll definitely know it when you see it.

Isn't that what I said about the A-Force? I don't think I said anything on the contrary to that.

I couldn't of any other female mutant who take the role of Mangeto (granted there is a real female Magneto but I wasn't sure if I wanted to play that angle), so Emma Frost seemed to be the safe play. Plus she was against the X-Men for most of her history IIRC, it made sense to me.

Eh, Fem Loki seems to play the mischievous trickster part better than the hero... pretty much a Chaotic Neutral lol. Seems more fun and playful in the relationship between Shadowstar and Loki me thinks XP.

For Yoshi Senju's Sage Mode, it honestly wouldn't be any different from Hashirama's Sage Mode. But yeah like you said it would be more from the Crystal Release than from the Wood Style Release, though I haven't thought of the Crystal's color scheme. Knowing me it'd be a gold cyrstal XD.

Carol's been antagonistic for pretty much most of her history in DC, from my memory anyway, so it makes sense to continue that. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

What's a "Barrie house"? Everything else though, gotcha.

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 40):** Ah yes, wonderful to see you again! :D, again I appreciate all the story ideas you've brought to me, keep them coming!

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Skyfather_ **(Percy Jackson... or Justice League... or Marvel):** From the watery chaos of the void, eternal darkness reigned. Within the darkness, the light of life broke free casting its heavenly gift. Dyeus the Sky Father witnessed the dawn of creation; the Earth, the abyss for the wicked and the sentience of love. Yet with his birth, his siblings Nyx and Erebus grew wary naught of their brother's immense power but of his naivety.

 _Sybarite_ **(Justice League):** ' _Without a rich heart wealth is a ugly beggar'_

Money can buy you many wonderful things in life; power, respect, influence... Paving the road of luxuriousness and ease. However it cannot buy you character or virtue, how does one live while drowning in such wealth?

Iden Arun has become the first trillionaire in human history. His power and influence is second to none, owning the world without its inhabitants knowing about it. What does a man do when he becomes a god of wealth?

Real life AU... possibly.

 _Eyes of a Brother_ **(Naruto):** He loved his brother. Standing by his side as his parents voiced their last dying requests. Protecting him, watching over him, training him. Sora Namikaze made sure that his brother Naruto Uzumaki would be strong enough for the journey ahead of them, it was a road with an unforeseen destination and perilous dangers. Unknown dangers lurked in the dark shadows of the Shinobi world, only the crimson eyes of the Sharingan would aid the surviving Namikaze discover the truth of the attack on Konoha on the day of his brother's birth...

 _Amazon Consort_ **(Justice League):** No Man was permitted to touch the flesh of an Amazon.

However suitable heirs are needed in order to assure the survival of Themyscira, and one such male washes on the shores of the Amazon beaches. A young boy is taken into the care of Amazonians and taught in the ways of respecting his superiors.

Suited for their purpose, the boy, now named Cyril, is taken to Man's World under the guidance of his mistress Diana of Themysicra to be her loyal slave and pet.

 _This fic is essentially a femdom story with Diana as the head mistress to Cyril, who by this point when he reenters Man's World will be 13 years old (gotta love the Greeks lol). As such Cyril will be a sex slave, love slave, boytoy, whatever tickles you fancy, for all the female superheroes/villains for their enjoyment whenever it suits them, as such is the ways of the Amazon ;). Diana will use Cyril as a stress reliever whenever her duties become too much of a burden, same with the other female superheroes/villains. Borderline smut, if you want..._

 _A Sith in Time_ **(Star** **Wars):** _Thanks to AzureTemplar3535 for the story suggestion!_

The OC is a Sith Inquisitor before the Galactic civil war , somehow you are sent to Lothal. You fine the Jedi Template there , as the OC is investigating somehow he is sent into that world between world time gates place.

As the OC is searching , he view a time gate , in it he sees his being betray and killed by the Emperor. "Shocked" , he begins to think of away to surivie. As he is thinking , he view another time gate. In it , he sees either a female Jedi or Sith about to be killed. He use his power to being her through the gate , realizing what this means. He goes through the place and pulls through the various time gates , many female Jedi and Sith to form an army to take down the Emperor.

 _The Last General_ **(Star Wars):** _Thanks to AzureTemplar3535 for the story suggestion!_

The OC is the Padawan of Jedi Master Rahm Kota , when Order 66 is givine. The OC and Rahm are save because is army has no clones in it. So they begin to plan their to battle the Empire , the OC could save some female Jedi. Rahm Kota's army and navy becomes the leading going of rebels , Kota is killed by Vader saving the OC , that makes him the general of the rebels.

 _Scion_ **(Justice League/Marvel):** A proper reboot of my old Shadowstar story.

Instead of the codename Shadowstar, Tyler Solomon will use the moniker of Scion (sounded more badass to me lol). Not too much to say on this one if you are familiar with the old story, it'll follow the plot of the old story except there will be a few liberties I'll be taking: mainly that I'll be skipping the first 2-3 chapters of the old story so that Scion is actively being a superhero along with his father. And the arc with Nick Fury and Bruce Wayne will still play a part in this, don't worry.

 _Infinity War_ **(Marvel):** _This is essentially the Marvel spiritual heir of my DC Infinite Crisis trilogy._

One word to describe a being who can wipe half the universe with a snap of his fingers: God.

How can you defeat a god?

You can't.

You survive. If you can.

Run.

The _end_ begins here.

The power of a million exploding is useless under the helm of such a godly presence. Royce Reynolds flees with his life, desperate for a chance to escape the all-seeing eye of the Mad Titan, hellbent in his all-consuming lust for Nihilism for his Mistress of Death.


	42. Chapter 42

**Review** **Reponse:**

 **War Sage (Chapter 41):** Lol, I'll send your thanks to AzureTemplar3535!

 **S** **ilver crow (Chapter 41):** Makes sense, I could also see Yoshi rebuilding the Uzumaki compound since the Senju and Uzumaki's were/are allies. Seems like a good natured action between Sensei and... apprentice? Can't remember what the Japanese equivalent of student is lol. Agreed on everything else lolz.

Hm, sounds pretty good for Sol. I like it.

That's what I thought for the Saitama wanna-be XD.

The Count will oh so take his sweet time with that :)... Revenge is a dish best savored (...Damn that's a pretty badass quote).

I guess that could work for Josiah Solomon, kinda makes him like Gabriel Shepherd (I do love Sheperd's costume though). So you did see the Sentry redesign costume I mentioned?

Of course you'd get behind the romance of a Fem Loki XD. Well that's the lovey-doveyness of a harem, everyone falls for the MC X'D.

... Damn, and I thought Yoshi Senju wasn't OP enough already lol. I like everything though I'm a bit iffy of a cursed katana owned by Kushina (since that's more a Samurai weapon than a, you know, Shinobi weapon). Hm, I like the red hair idea but I was thinking of blonde hair with crimson frosted tips on the bangs (or a reverse of that)... Then again... Crimson Flash... DAMN YOU! I'll think about him having the Nine-Tails inside him.

I'd like to think the dynamic of Sora, Itachi, and Izumi is gonna be much better than Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura XD.

I'll say yes to everything Star Wars related lol, since that you guys know at this point that I can make it work lol.

You got it for Sindir in the Odinson story.

I'll have to reread the My Hero Acaemdia fics, but I'll say yes again lol.

I'm a bit behind on Highschool DXD so... I'll put a pin on that.

You got it for the Son of Naruto story too.

 **DinoT (Chapter 41):** Kay...

 **Hayden-The-Hybrid (Chapter 41):** Worry not, I'm working on that as we speak!

 **Blue Lantern879 (Chapter 41):** Same as above lol.

 **AzureTemplar3535 (Chapter 40):** Again I LOVE these ideas and thank you very much for supplying a lifetime worth of stories lol.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _The Whirlpool Alliance of Freedom_ **(Naruto):** _(Suggested by AzureTemplar3535)_

In this story Danzo drops all pretense of caring about Konoha, The Will of Fire or anything else. He just wants to be Hokage and then take over all of the other Elemental Nations, so he makes deals with the Uchiha clan, Hyuga clan, some of the Kurama clan, Orochimaru and the Civilian council.

For the Uchiha Clan and Fugaku, he gives them more power. Since Danzo would run Konoha as a police state, the Uchiha being the police, would be given unlimited power. Also letting the Uchiha have some kind of force breeding program for Konoha Kunoichus and capture enemies Kunoichus, so the Uchiha can expanse their numbers.

Also Fugaku seeing this as a chance , in the end to betray Danzo and take over Konoha.

The Hyuga clan , he give them slaves , to put the Cage Bird Seal on. The Cage Bird Seal was never for protecting the Byakugan but to have people to enslave , to saw off their power and egos. Now this deal could be with either the Hyuga Clan Elders or with Hiashi , depending on if you want Hiashi to be a villain.

Orochimaru, that is simple people to experiment on.

Lastly Kurama clan civilian council , just give money and or power.

Now when this coup d'etat takes place , how about when Naruto is five. Also Danzo could recruit Nuknin to help with the coup.

So Itachi and Shisui learn about the coup , a few hours before it happens. Hiruzen realizing they have no chance of stopping it , orders Itachi and Shisui to gather all that loyal clans , ninja and civilians to evacuate them. Also have both Jiraiya and Tsunade there to help with the evacuation.

The loyal clan are , Inuzuka clan , Yamanaka clan , Nara clan , Aburame clan , Akimichi clan , some of the Kurama clan , the Branch members of Hyuga clan ( Hinata's mother could be alive , so she , Hinata , Hanabi and if you want Hiashi it be good) , also make Makoto Uchiha and Izumi Uchiha loyal.

Some of the loyal ninja families could be Sakura's and Tenten's families.

So Hiruzen and some of his ANBU with cover the evacuation and to destroy any important scrolls or artifacts , so not let them fall into Danzo's hands.

So why Danzo let them go , well since he captured Konoha and kill Hituzen. He doesn't think they have any way to survive , plus he wants to start taking over the other Elemental Nations so he just let them go for now.

The Loyalist Konoha ninja , have to fine some place to hide and plan. So they heads towards the island of Uzushiogakure , in a filler episode Uzumaki clan made island that can move and because invisible , so have Uzushiogakure have the same abilities.

Also have have them pick up some other characters , like Haku , Karin , Zabuza and other on their way to Uzushinogakure.

 _GeNext_ **(X-Men):** Heroes are burdened to live and exceed the expectations of society, taught to be compassionate in the face of adversity. Life can be filled with hardships, tripping over your own feet every now and then; to have someone catch you or help you up was what it meant to be an X-Men. Isaac Aden, gifted with the power of manipulating pure light and its constructs, joins the famed X-Men and their legacy.

 _Eternals_ **(Marvel):** Born from the hands of the Celestials, raised in the sea of stars, the Eternals are the arcane guardians of the Homo-Sapiens. Protectors of the planet destined to be the dawn of a new era of prosperity. Kleos, chosen ambassador of the Eternals, is tasked by the wise and mighty Zuras to venture down to Earth in light of an ancient transmission, signaling a species once too tampered by an ancient race: Inhomo-Supremis.


	43. Chapter 43

**Review** **Response:**

 **S** **ilver crow (Chapter 42):** I know lol, I'm sorry for taking so long on any updates.

*Shrugs shoulders* Eh, guess that's why you have me for those little details lol.

... Pupil! Student! Got it lol!

Kinda sad that Gabriel Shepherd doesn't get a lot of love, he's actually kinda a cool character. I might make an OC based on him.

Fair enough, it's just that it's kinda hard to imagine Kushina having a demon sword at all... considering that, you know, she never uses swords (when she has chakra chains coming out of her lol).

... Damn it fine, he'll have crimson hair... lol. Though he wouldn't be a Crimson Flash if his enemies can see/hear him, Minato would be disappointed lol.

Well in light of Naruto's heritage in the canon timeline, it wouldn't be that hard to assume the same for his older brother lol.

I doubt that Sora would take TOO kindly to his discovery of what Itachi did to the Uchiha's, granted he would take it easier than Sasuke did.

Love the Mandalore story, sounds familiar though...

Yeah I wanted to focus a bit more on Marvel stuff, though in hindsight that's probably me a little since you guys love my OP characters (limiting me to mainly X-Men stories XD), though I wanted to try my hand with the Eternals since they're underused. Hopefully I can think of a good story (might deal with Thanos... IDK).

Shouldn't be surprised that Vaylin would be showing up :P

Um, personally that bonus chapter idea would work better as a story all by itself rather than inserting it into the Andreas fic, it would be kinda random you know?

Soo, the other OC story line is a Potter that is pretty much Voldemort? I can kinda dig that though I get the hint that he's gonna become the Master of Death?

Sweet, thanks for the votes... just put those over to the actual polls lol. Also Young Avengers should be on there, take another look.

Well, the Legacy of Throne wouldn't really change all that much in a different era since the only eras that have any real resistance is the Clone Wars (specifically the CIS with all the superweapons they developed in the EU). Also Sidious' involvement in his planning of this sudden invasion of the Eternal Throne. Really THAT'S the biggest factor in all of this.

 **Blue Lantern879 (Chapter 42):** Glad you enjoy these stories ;P.

 **DinoT (Chapter 42):** Kay.

 **weslyschraepen (Chapter** **42):** I know, I'm sorry about those delays but now I have a poll on my profile where you can choose up to 5 stories that you want me to focus on.

 **GIANTPANDAMAN (Chapter 42):** I know I know, I've been slacking behind on pretty much all my stories. Fortunately I've created a story poll on my profile page and you can choose up to 5 stories that you want me to focus on.

 **Story Ideas:**

 _Guardian of Eternity_ **(Marvel):** Captain Universe is not one person. In one sense, it is not a person at all-it is the Uni-Power (an aspect of the Enigma Force) and a manifestation of the Universe itself, a sentient energy field that seeks out people in great peril and bonds with them. In another sense, it is every person-it is the potential for heroism that lives in each of us. When the Uni-Power chooses a partner, it endows that person (or, rarely, persons) with the powers, memories, and costume of Captain Universe.

 **Essentially this story will focus mainly in the Marvel Cosmos, so if you anything more than just the Guardians of the Galaxy and/or Thanos, then this will be a fun ride. If you don't, then it'll be even more fun XD. Which also means that there will be very little to no Earth involvement (which would mainly include the X-Men and the Fantastic Four since they are in space more so than anyone else on Marvel Earth).**

 **This is a spurge of the moment idea for this so I imagine this Captain Universe as a more 'Cowboy-slinger type' and... that's about it lol. No real name for the OC-host... yet.**

 _Mandalore the Savior_ **(Star Wars):** _Suggested by Silver crow_

The Oc would of course be a Mandalorian who has a incredible connection to the Force who looks upon both Death Watch and the New Mandalorians with a certain amount of disdain he views the Death Watch as well thugs and the New Mandalorians as well not Mandalorians he thinks if they don't want to be warriors then they should have left

Therefore he kills Pre Vizsla and leads a bloodless coup overthrowing Duchess Satine and her Government becoming the one true Mandalore

But for a little bit of history about the Oc he spends the first few years of his life growing up amongst his clan standing out as a prodigy and then in his early teens he sets out into the stars earning fame and glory as a bounty hunter, mercenary and warrior and delving into ancient ruins and temples when he can

As his legend grows he finds more and more Mandalorians are flocking to him to follow him and they agree with his view this is when he looks around and sees the galaxy is heading for war and decides it's time to rebuild the Mandalorians thus he decides to take out the other two Mandalorian leaders

So with Pre Vizsla falling first and the Oc getting his flowers back on track he goes to Mandalore where like I said he takes over in a bloodless coup due to his immense popularity with the people

For equipment he of course has the Darksaber alongside a normal Lightsaber either Yellow, Orange or Purple in colour, badass Mandalorian armour with one of those side capes Mandalorians seem to love haha

In terms of teachers well two certain Jedi could have sought him out and trained him after being impressed with what he had already taught himself these Jedi being Yoda and Yaddle now while he clearly states to them he's not going to become a Jedi they still train him

Now as Mandalore he takes over the Neutral systems and he enjoys immense popularity across the Galaxy even in the Republic this of course will mean beings from across the Galaxy will flock to join him

Diplomacy wise he is on friendly terms mostly with the Republic and Jedi but of course he has issues with any Jedi or Senator that think he should be deposed but for the most part he's friendly to the Republic and Jedi

Now he will enter the Clone Wars on the side of the Republic against the CIS due a few factors one is diplomacy thanks to certain senators we love haha and another is a stupid separatist commander could attack a Mandalorian patrol, plus it's a good fight XD

 _Ebony_ Ivory **(DC/Marvel):**

 _So... Um, this is one is a bit simple generally in terms of plot but essentially it's an all-black female superhero universe... with our OC being the only white guy._

 _You, uh, can uh, probably figure out where this is going lol. It's a bit of a race fetish story I guess... God this feels somewhat awkward to talk about lol. I guess it's also like a small response to the whole BBC stuff you find on the... internet... so I figured this would be kinda harmless lol._

 _Anyway, our OC will be Xavier Arlan. And right about here is where I stopped lol, so any and suggestions you guys know I would love to hear._

 _Starbrand_ **(Marvel):**

It was the spark that started the fire - a legend that grew in the telling. After the light. Before the war. And before the fall. They were the last days of the great idea - an Avengers world. We were final options. We were last resorts. We were world builders and world breakers. And in the last days of life, before a season of death... we were Avengers.

 _Rebirth Unlimited_ **(DC/Marvel):**

Heir to an age of metahumans, dawn to a light of evolution a child is destined to overcome the shadows and surmount a legacy of his family.

 _Eh, kinda lame on the premise, lol, but it's supposed to be a crossover of the DC Rebirth continuity and Marvel (hence Marvel Unlimited) but in hindsight it's kinda like a nod towards Scion (a rebooted story of my previous story Shadowstar) and Homo-Caelestis but feels like there's some potential._

 _Here's a very small thought bubble you guys can have fun with:_ Ouránios (Greek for Celestial) and hero name Star Knight, and has the power of either Aether, Stardust and/or Stars.


End file.
